As Time Goes By, Trouble Awaits
by bee2091
Summary: The gang run in more trouble on their journey and they finally make it to the day of black sun, but something terrible happens that will mess the gang's plan and may not have a chance to win the war.
1. The Prison

The gang went back to another cave after coming back from the swords master. Toph was playing with her piece of meteorite that Sokka had given to her. She made them into some pretty neat shapes and on of them caught Sokka's eyes.

"Wait!" That looks really, really, familiar." Sokka said staring at the piece of meteorite Toph was holding.

"No it doesn't." Toph said bending it into the familiar shape.

Sokka waved his hands to Katara. "Katara, come here and look at this. Doesn't this look like we have seen this before?"

Toph sighed and Katara looked closer trying to see batter. "No, not really."

Sokka slapped his forehead. "No, but look closer. Look again."

They gang looked closer at the shape. **(It was the nickelodeon splat shape.) **

"Oh, I think I'm starting to see it." Aang said smiling and poking it.

Toph just bended it back to its regular form and put it in her pocket. "Whatever, it looks like nothing, just an ordinary.."

"A splat!" Sokka said.

Everyone just stared at him quietly.

"You are so weird." Katara said sitting back down on the ground.

It was a couple days after Sokka had trained with the master. He was practicing fighting with his sword by himself and had Aang to help him. He thought it was very unique. He called it his meteorite sword.

Aang covered his mouth and laughed lowly. "Why do you call it your meteorite sword?"

"Yes! And I like it very much. Why did you call your staff, a staff?" Sokka said putting the sword up to his chest.

"Because it was one." Aang said

"Well, I'm proud of you Sokka. You found a master and were trained, and now you have a part in the gang, but not like you never had one." Katara said.

Sokka was flexing and looking at his non-apparent muscles. He didn't hear one word Katara had said. "Yea I guess."

"You were the one in the group that made us laugh, and when you were gone we missed you a lot." Toph said.

Sokka smiled and set his sword aside.

"So what do we do now captain." Aang said airbending next to Sokka.

Sokka reached behind Appa's tail and grabbed his master plan. "Well, we have about two weeks until the eclipse. We can rest, train, and keep moving, being unseen through the fire nation."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Sounds ok to me." Aang said. "So we keep moving this way."

Everyone looked to where Aang was pointing. The backed up a little frightened at what it looked like. It was a dark and rocky cave. They didn't see anything that was living or alive in that area and it seemed abandoned.

"Is there any other way we can go?" Katara asked.

Toph walked around, trembling and a little scared, trying to see if there was another path, but came up with nothing. "No, there isn't."

"Then I guess we have to fly over this place until we reach the other side." Sokka said.

Aang had the chills down his spine and tried to think of something else to do. "Can't we do something else, like relax?"

"No…" Sokka said.

"Yes!" Katara exclaimed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sokka yelled at her.

Katara pushed him out of the way and grabbed Aang's hands. "Yes we can, it would be fun!"

"You act like we have never taken a break before." Sokka said wiping the purple dust off of his clothes.

"Why is the dust purple?" Aang said pointing at it.

"I don't know." Sokka said starting to shake.

"Hey, wait. There is a beach, not to far from here." Toph said moving closer to the beach.

"Either we take a break and back up our schedule again, or we can keep moving and go through this cave." Sokka said taking a big gulp.

"Beach." Katara said excited.

"I'm going with her." Aang said.

"Whatever seems safer." Toph said.

"Well I think now the cave is safest so lets go. A little bit of purple dust can't hurt us." Sokka said walking through the cave.

He turned around a couple seconds later and saw that the gang was not behind him, but was heading to the beach.

"Fine." He said kicking a rock and running after them. "Hey guys, wait up!"

Then a mysterious man came from around the corner, watching the gang's every move and disappeared behind a huge boulder.

_Back at the Prison_

Iroh sat, staring at the wall in silence. Being here for many weeks, not seeing the daylight and smelling the same smell did not bug him. Everything was quiet, more peaceful and he had time think until the guard would come in with the food. Iroh never really thought about an escape, but after becoming stronger and bigger he had thought more and more about it. The guard had walked in with a small bowl of food.

"You stink." The guard said dropping the bowl and kicked it to Iroh. "You disgust me and everyone to the entire palace. You were great and now filthy."

Iroh looked at him and grabbed the bowl and started to stuff his face. The guard nodded in shame and left the cell, leaving Iroh alone in the cell again.

_Cut to Zuko_

Zuko sat in his quiet, dark room with no lights on. He looked at the metal walls and sighed. He was heading to walk out the door and saw Azula with a smile and in his way.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to think." Zuko said trying to go left.

Azula stood in his way again and put her arm against the wall, blocking him from getting through. "Instead of thinking all the time, why don't you join me, Mai, and Ty Lee at the beach for the day.

Zuko stepped back. "Why would I want to go to the beach with you?"

Azula folded her arms together. "Well, we have gotten on to a rough start and been apart for a while. So maybe we can forgive, forget, talk, and have fun."

Zuko said back on his bed and turned away from Azula.

She frowned and turned halfway around still facing Zuko. "I'm just saying, it's better than just staying in your room all the time. I just wanted to know my bigger brother a little better." She said then left out the door.

Zuko sighed and went after her.

_Back to the Gang_

"What's that right there?" Sokka said pointing at the ground.

"It's a spider." Aang said.

"No not that, the other thing." Sokka said pointing again.

"Grass!" Aang said starting to laugh.

He fell back on Appa's head and continued to laugh. He couldn't breath and started to gasp for air. Everyone just looked at the young Avatar wondering what was so funny. Then Aang stopped and saw a big tower.

"What is that?" He asked at them pointing at it.

They all turned around and saw the building. They stopped walking and Katara's eyes widened. Sokka stopped looking and grabbed Katara's arms.

"We are not going." Sokka said angrily.

"It's calling me, like the swamp did. I thin I need to go in there." Katara said walking towards the gate.

"What are you talking about?!" Sokka yelled at her again.

"Let go of me Sokka, or I'll make you." Katara said frowning at him.

Sokka back off and Aang hit Appa behind the building.

"We'll be back buddy." He said joining Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

They all walked through the dark halls. Each huddled against one another. After a few feet, each one was lit with fire and bugs all around them and on the walls. They had finally met up to a desk where a guard was sitting and eating his food.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked standing up. "This isn't a place for kids."

Sokka walked up to the guard and had his sword behind his back. "My name is Lee, and I'm here to see a cousin."

The guard gave him serious look and Sokka tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. "Where are your parents?"

"I am the father of these kids." Sokka said trying to sound serious.

The guard looked at him again, trying to see if Sokka was lying. "You can go, only one."

Katara took a step forward and the guard stooped her. "The man said he wanted to see someone, not you."

"She's my daughter, she can go instead of me then." Sokka said.

Aang tried to hold his laugh in and watched Katara walk in. The guard let Katara through and she went down the dark halls.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Aang said whispering in Sokka's ear.

"She'll be safe, at least right now she is. I can sense it." Toph said lowly.

Katara kept walking down the halls, peeking through each dirty cell. "Why am I here, and why is this place calling me."

She kept looking and looking until she came upon the last one. She opened the door and saw an old man. He was turned around and she couldn't see his face.

"Can you turn around, please?" Katara asked holding the bars separating her, between the man.

The man turned around and it came to Katara's face it was the man who helped her and Aang escaped from Ba Sing Se, it was Iroh.


	2. The Beach

Katara was scared and angry. She didn't know what to do or what she could do. Seeing his face, seeing him in the dirty old prison made her upset. She wanted to help, she wanted to free him, but she also knew this would give up her position. She put her hands on the rough prison bars and looked at Iroh in the eye still shocked and scared.

"You, you are the one who helped us." Katara said mumbling.

Iroh nodded and smiled faintly as he held on his stomach. Katara knew Iroh as hungry and reached in her pocket and pulled out a peach.

"Here, take this." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you." Iroh said taking it and taking a big bite on the fruit.

"Why did they do this to you?" She asked sadly.

"Because I betrayed the fire nation and helped the Avatar escape. I'm a traitor and soon have to face the wrath of the fire lord, my brother." Iroh said ashamed of Zuko.

"The fire lord is your brother?" Katara asked again.

Iroh nodded and took another bit of the peach. "I was fire lord once, but then time had changed and I was the general. After the fire lord before me died then Ozai had taken the throne."

Katara stared at Iroh, still listening and waiting. He scooted closer to Katara facing her directly through the bars.

"I wanted peace, I tried to tell my nephew to choose good, but that all ended up in more trouble." Iroh said taking one last bite of the peace.

"We have to get you out of here." Katara said worrying.

"The guard has the key, he won't let me out. You guys do what you can do, my job here is done." Iroh said as he tossed the peach seed out the nearest window.

"Thank you." Katara said grabbing his hand. "What is your name?"

"My name is Iroh." He replied.

He smiled and watched her go out the door and she look back one last time with a sad look on her face. He watched her close the door and he turned back around looking at the wall. Katara walked through the halls back to where the rest of the gang was. The guard was still standing and waiting for Katara to come back.

"Is everything ok?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, dad." Katara said walking outside.

Aang saw that she was upset and didn't think he could do anything yet to make her feel happy.

"Who did you exactly see?" Toph asked walking behind Katara.

Katara sighed still wanting to free Iroh. "I saw, Iroh. They man who you said you knocked down at the woods."

"Him?! He's in there?! But why?" Toph exclaimed.

"He was a traitor to the fire nation, helping us escape from Ba Sing Se. He said his work was done and we just keep doing what we are doing." Katara said wishing she could had freed Iroh.

Katara looked at Sokka and he knew what she was going to say.

"No." He said.

Katara looked at the ground. "Why?" She asked.

"It will take too much cover and will ruin our disguise. It's better if we just go to the beach and then keep moving." Sokka said refusing.

Everyone started to walk towards the beach and Toph looked back at the building, now wanting to save Iroh like Katara does.

_Back To Zuko and Azula_

"I can't believe I'm here with a bunch of girls." Zuko said taking off his shirt.

Mai blushed looking at his body and Ty Lee smiled at her and nudging her arm.

"Who is up for a game of volleyball?" Azula said standing and waiting for whoever would want to challenge her.

Everyone just looked at her or kept playing their game, ignoring the princess. Azula became furious and yelled at everyone.

"I demand somebody to play volleyball with us!" She yelled louder.

Everyone stopped and four random people from a shack came up to her. "We can play with you." One guy said.

"Seems fair, it's going to be four against four." Ty Lee said standing on both her hands.

"Lets just get this over with." Mai said walking next to Zuko.

_Back To The Gang_

"It looks like a beautiful day outside!" Aang said taking off his clothes.

"Wait a minute!!!" Sokka said grabbing Aang before he could escape.

"What's that matter?" Katara asked.

"Look at Aang." Sokka said.

Toph laughed and Katara looked at him. "You did get a little taller, and you have a little more hair then normal."

"No, besides that, looked at his body." Sokka said.

"Why are you looking at my body?" Aang asked.

"Look at his body Katara." Toph said mumbling.

"What?" Katara asked Toph.

"Nothing." Toph said turning away.

"Look at him!" Sokka yelled at them.

"I'm looking." Katara said staring at Aang.

Sokka just looked at her in disbelief. "Can you not see that arrows around him?"

"Oh, yea that." Katara said noticing Aang's arrows. "I don't think we can go to the beach now."

"Aaawww, come one." Aang said.

"It will be way too noticeable." Tohp said.

"Then what can I do?" Aang asked sitting on the ground.

Sokka was taking his clothes off and Katara pulled down her clothes as well wearing her undergarments underneath.

"You stay here and watch Appa, me and Katara are going for a little swim." Sokka said.

"I'm going to walk around until I find some ground, instead of sand." Toph said dropping the little parts of rocks on the ground.

Aang once again hid Appa behind a nearby rock and sat with him. "I guess it's just you and me buddy."

_Back At Azula_

She jumped plenty of feet into the air and kicked the ball, sending it flying down in the sand.

"We win! You lose!" Azula said.

"Ok we give up." One of the men said and left with his friends behind them.

"Who dares challenges me?! Azula said wanting to play again.

"We've beaten almost everyone on this beach. I think we can go and do something else now." Mai said bored.

Then three muscular guys came from around the shack holding a red volleyball. "Can we play?" One of them asked.

"Bring it." Azula said.

_Back To Katara and Sokka_

Sokka was in the water, barely an inch in the water. He was watching Katara, as she was talking to some bulky guy.

"So, how long are you here?" They guy asked.

"Not long, this will probably be the last time you'll see me." Katara said scratching her back.

Aang saw the guy Katara was talking to and hatched a plan.

"So you want to hang out..AAHH!" He yelled as he was being sucked into the ground.

Aang was bending the sand, making the guy going deeper and deeper into the sand. Katara looked over at Toph and saw her walking around. Then she saw Aang and figured he was doing the bending.

"I have to go, sorry." She said running to Aang.

"What did you do that for?" She asked Aang.

Aang sat down, disappointed.

"That was funny." She said hugging him.

Aang, confused, hugged her back and they parted away. "He was really trying to talk to me." Katara said.

Aang laughed for a short time. "Really, I wonder why he stopped."

Katara blushed and Toph came over to join them. "This place is full of sand, no rock no ground." Toph said stomping her feet.

_Cut To Azula etc_

Zuko slid closer to the net and kicked the ball, stopping it from landing o the ground. One of them men hit the ball with his fist with a much powerful force. Ty Lee did a back flip and saw the ball coming her way. She did several flips in the air and kicked it towards Mai, and she punched it, going on the other side. It was a much longer and challenging game. Azula was almost out of breath and was getting tired every minute. One of the men kicked the ball in the air and another one punched it towards the ground. Zuko, again slid and kicked it in the air and Azula spun around in the air and kicked the ball on the other side landing on the ground as the net caught fire.

"Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula said sounding dangerous.

One of them men was so scared of her, he got up and ran and his friends ran behind him.

"Well, that was fun." Azula said walking off to go swimming.

_Cut To Sokka_

Sokka was riding a wave that eventually crashed on him. This time, he didn't get up from the muddy ground and Aang saw the whole scene. Katara was petting Appa with Toph and he didn't have time to warn them. He ran out from behind to go and save Sokka. He tried to cover his arms as much as he could and it was a good thing he was wearing pants that were covering his legs.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed as he reached Sokka.

Sokka was passed out from the wave and Aang waterbended the water that Sokka swallowed from his body. Sokka coughed up the rest and saw Aang.

"Yue?" He asked still out of it.

"No, Aang." Aang said smiling.

"Sorry, Sokka said getting up and standing next to Aang.

A couple distances away Zuko looked around and saw the back of Aang. He saw the scar and had a flashback when Aang was shot by lightning from Azula.

"That has to be him." Zuko said running towards Aang.

"Aang we have to run, don't ask why but we have to leave now." Sokka said pulling Aang's arm.

They ran as fast as they could with Zuko behind them.

"Stop! You!" Zuko said trying to catch up to them.

"Katara! Toph! Lets go! Zuko is behind us!" Sokka said running for his life.

Aang was behind him and grabbed his shirt from the ground. "Lets move!"

They gang tried to move faster but Appa was slowing them down.

"Over here!" Aang said running to a nearby cave.

Appa was the first to go in and the rest of the gang went behind them. Zuko was closer to them and was right around the corner. Toph and Aang made a stance and closed the walls in the cave, not letting Zuko enter. Zuko finally made it around the corner but was too late.

"He was here." Zuko said angrily.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee came from behind him. "Who was here?" Azula asked.

"I thought I saw somebody familiar." Zuko said.

"And you ran all the way to see that person. He must have been important." Azula said crossing her arms together.

Zuko looked at her and she looked at him frantically back and he walked back to the shore. Mai and Ty Lee were behind them as Azula walked right next to walls which blocked the gang from Zuko on the other side. She put her ear next to the wall, trying to hear if anyone made noise. Aang was on the other side, trying to breathe as low as possible. Azula then stepped back and went for Zuko.

"She's gone." Toph said sitting on the ground.

"That was so close." Aang said joining Toph.

"We can exit as soon as they are gone from a far away distance." Katara said.

"Let's just go back to that cave. It seems much safer than being here and seen by Zuko and almost Azula." Sokka suggested.

Everyone nodded and waited until Azula was far gone from the cave.


	3. Surprise Attack!

"Coast is clear." Toph said standing next to the wall.

Aang came up and stood right next to her. Together, they bended the walls down that hid them from Azula and Zuko.

"Come on buddy." Aang said as he was pulling Appa towards him.

Sokka pulled out his map and was deciding on what to do. "Now we go towards the cave we were at about an hour ago."

Everyone looked at him knowing that they did not want to go.

"Come on guys, I bet it's safer than going to the beach where the prince and princess and their friends can see us." Sokka said trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, let just get this over with." Toph said as she started to take the lead.

_Cut To Iroh_

He just sat there in his cave, about two hours after Katara ha visited him. He looked up at the small, tiny window with to bars holding it up. He jumped up and grabbed the bars on top of him. With both hands he slowly did pushups, thinking of what he was going to do.

_Cut To Zuko and Azula_

Zuko sat on the shore of the beach, watching the waves as they went by. Then sun was getting ready to set, and yet again he had more to think about. He looked at the sand and saw many insects on the ground. Mai came over wondering what his problem was.

"Everything ok?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Zuko plied.

"Every day, just give it a break and have fun for once." Mai said.

Zuko chuckled. "You're telling me?"

"I'm just worried about you." She said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

They released a couple seconds afterwards and then she walked away to join Azula and Ty Lee. Zuko sat there, watching the sun go down.

_Back To The Gang_

A couple hours later, the gang had finally reached the beginning of the cave. It was still dark and gloomy and nobody had second thoughts on a different direction.

"It will be fine." Sokka said shaking and reaching for his sword.

"Whoa, I don't like what I see here." Toph said backing behind Katara.

"What, what is it? What do you see?" Katara said.

"I don't know exactly, I just haven't seen it before." Toph said still behind Katara.

Just stay close to me, ok? Nobody separates or falls behind." Katara said holding Toph next to her.

They began walking, Aang in front because he was the strongest.

"That's not really fair." Aang said looking back.

Nobody answered and he turned around, facing the way of the path. Plenty of minutes went by until the finally came to a stop.

"Looks like we are in the center." Sokka said looking up.

Aang looked up as well and all he saw as the night sky above them. It was chilly outside and he took of his shirt going to rest.

"Who said we can rest now?" Sokka asked watching Aang.

"It seems like we have been walking for hours, lets just rest for a couple of minutes and we will all be ready then." Aang answered him as he was falling asleep.

"NO, because then you guys will all fall asleep." Sokka said.

As he turned around, he already saw Toph, Appa, and Katara asleep on the ground. He sighed and laid next o Katara, trying to stay awake.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko came into his room after the beach with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. He sat on his bed, resting and thinking. The same red room with the metal walls.

"I'm tired of this." He said.

"Tired of what?" Azula asked coming into the scene.

Zuko stood up, surprised to see her. "Nothing."

"Oh Zuzu, it has to be something. What was that back there anyways?" She asked.

"Nothing." Zuko replied.

"You can tell me anything, we are on the same side." She said trying to get it out of him.

"I already said I thought I saw someone familiar." Zuko said turning away from here.

"That important? It was so important you had to run about a mile to get to him and all you saw was nothing?" She asked.

"Just forget it Azula." Zuko said lying in his bed going to sleep.

Azula stared at him, ashamed he won't tell her and then started to take it to the next level.

"Did he look like the Avatar?" She asked smiling.

Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she asked that question, and asked himself if she knew he was alive.

"Zuko?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? He's dead." Zuko said still lying in his bed.

Azula closed her eyes and nodded her head. Then she left the room, leaving Zuko sleeping in his bed.

_Back To The Gang_

Aang woke up from a scary dream. He looked around and remembered where he was at.

"You ok Aang?" Katara said yawning and still half asleep.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He answered.

He looked around and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't enjoy being where he was, it made him scared. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw a rock rolling near by. He looked at his left side and right side.

"Nothing." He said sanding up and dusting himself off. "Who's there?"

No one answered and Aang became terrified. He started to walk alone to see if anyone was hiding.

"Booo!!" He yelled as he came from behind a rock. "Maybe it was just falling.

He walked back to the gang and tried to go to sleep. All of a sudden, an explosion came almost hitting them on target. Sokka woke up immediately after the noise and Aang jumped up knowing all along someone was there.

"Who is that?!" Sokka yelled standing next to Aang.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Aang said as he hopped towards the man shooting at them.

"Katara! Toph, get up! We are being attacked!" Sokka said shaking them together.

"Fine, fine, by whom?" Katara asked yawning again.

"I have no clue." Sokka answered as he threw all their belongings on Appa's back.

Katara heard a loud noise. It sounded as if someone was getting hurt.

Katara looked up at the tallest peak where the man was standing. "Where's Aang?"

Aang then fell down right next to Katara from being thrown of the mountain.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she picked him up by his head.

"Good morning." He said joking.

She smiled and helped him up. Then a loud stomp came on the ground. A muscular man with tattoo on his forehead shaped as an eye was standing near them. Toph earthebended behind them man, making a large lump from the ground forcing him to thump against the ground. He stood back up quickly and turned around shooting something like a laser from his eye.

"What is that?!" Sokka yelled loudly trying to duck fro cover.

Toph quickly made a wall around everyone. The blast was too strong and the forced pushed everyone several feet on the ground. They all then ran behind a wall while the man was still trying to shoot at them.

"We need a plan!" Aang said.

"We've been spotted, and it will be long before this guy comes and tells everyone in the fire nation your spotted!" Sokka shouted.

Aang looked back and saw the man was moving closer to them and yet still shooting and aiming at them.

"Then we fight!" Aang said with anger as he jumped over the rock and started to blow air at the strange man.

Katara ran around trying to find water to bend and Toph joined Aang. Sokka grabbed his sword and joined them as well.

Aang landed at a safe distance to the man and he stopped shooting. "Maybe we can work this out."

The man rapidly shot Aang but Aang jumped a numerous amount of feet in the air and Toph was behind him. She furiously started to throw rocks at the man. He hopped over the rocks making her miss, still shooting at her.

"I kind of need help here Aang!" Toph shouted.

The man got a lucky shot and hit Toph, making her roll on the ground. He shot Aang as well making him roll next and behind Toph. She quickly jumped back on her feet and forced a huge rock that erupted from the ground and hit the man on his chest, forcing him on the ground and dust flowing around him.

Toph smiled thinking it was over. "Well, I guess we are done." She said turned around.

Sokka noticed the man getting up and ran in front of Toph. The man shot at her and Sokka reflected the beam with his sword. The beam it the man and pushed him at the tallest mountain.

"Thanks." Toph said glad she wasn't hit.

Sokka nodded and headed for Appa

Katara came into the scene with a huge amount of water and her running with it. She froze the water into hundreds of spikes and threw them at the man. He shot every piece of ice that was going to hit him except the ones that missed him. Aang was behind the frozen spikes and airbended the man on the ground. As he fell, Aang earthbended pillars from the ground, making them stand many feet from the ground. He turned around and was punched in the face. Katara heard a loud thump and a scream of pain, as she saw Aang's body being thrown for the mountain. He woke up seconds after the punch knowing he was falling for his life. He saw himself about to hit one of the pillars he made. He quickly covered his arm over his eyes and earthbended a straight hole big enough fro him to fit through with his other hand, but falling on the ground making him unconscious again.

"Aang!' Katara yelled running towards him.

Sokka ran with his sword in his hand, after the man. Sokka aimed for the guy's chest but blocked it with the metal around his wrists. Then he smiled and picked Sokka by his shirt. Sokka kicked him in the shins and tried to go for his arm. The man ducked and Sokka took another strike at him. He blocked it with his fist again but noticed a cut down his arm. Sokka had scared smile and ran and Toph came right beside.

"It ends here!" Toph said standing a couple of feet away fro the man.

"Ka..Katara?" Aang asked as she held him in her arms.

She smiled, glady he was ok.

The man lifted up his right foot. In Toph's mind she saw it slowly happening, she smiled and waited for his foot to land. She quickly moved towards him as his right foot landed. He moved his head forwards almost letting a beam release from his forehead and Toph swiftly made a formed tent from the ground in front of him. She continued by making it all around him and left him with little room inside. He exploded a peace of the tent down in the front and shoot Toph once more. Aang stepped in front of her and jumped in the air, taking a deep breath and blocked the beam by making an air bubble surround it. The beam exploded inside Aang's air bubble and made an explosion small enough for him to handle.

"What are you doing?!" Aang yelled at Toph.

"I'm earth..earthbending this guy far away until he is too far away until I cannot earhtbend him anymore!" She yelled back.

"What?!" Aang shouted.

"Forget it!" Toph said as she stopped moving him and fell to her knees.

Sokka came up tot the tried Toph and picked her up. "You'll be ok."

He carried her to Appa and Aang and Katara joined. They flew as far away as they could, trying to not be seen. Many miles away the man exploded the tent open and got up unscarred and headed back to where the gang once was.

_Cut To Iroh_

He was starving, the food wasn't enough for him. He wanted and needed more. He wanted to be free, he wanted to see they daylight, he wanted to see the whole palace, and he wanted to see Zuko. He still loved him yes, but was very ashamed of his decision. He had nothing to do with him and he had nothing to do with Iroh. The guard came in with another bowl of prison food.

"Disgusting." He said with anger and trying to make Iroh feel bad.

"You know, your insults do not hurt me, you are wasting your time." Iroh said taking the bowl.

With anger, the guar stroke fire at Iroh, and Iroh just looked and made it disappear.

"You do not scare me." He said turning around and eating again.

"You finally talk old man." The guard said.

Iroh said no more and continued to eat.

"I'm not done talking to you." The guard said frowning.

He opened the gate and went after Iroh. He grabbed his shoulder and Iroh rapidly turned around and grabbed the guard by the neck. He got some cloth and wrapped it around the guard's mouth and body. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and closed the gate and locked it.

"Who's the pig now?" Iroh said laughing and patting his stomach.

He escaped the prison and tried to find somewhere to hide.

**_Sorry I say "the man" a lot. I just dont know his name! Hopefully you know the villan i'm talking about :D_**


	4. Question and Authors Note

I was just wondering over season 3...I was watching avatar with my mom last night and saw the episode Zuko Alone. I never really thought of it and I was thinking of what happened to Zuko's mom. It's a funny thing how when Ursa left, the fire lord died almost kind of at the same time. Isn't that funny? And when Ozai was talking to Azulon they were chatting about Iroh and his son died and Azula said Ozai was going to kill Zuko and she said she was serious. So then Azula's mom came and grabbed her to talk to her. I guess that night when Zuko was asleep she left and disappeared mysteriously and when Zuko asked Ozai what happened to his mom, he didn't answer and he was sad.

It may sound funny but I think maybe Ursa maybe killed Azulon and disappeared. Her leaving everyone made Ozai upset and then he probably changed his mind on killing Zuko after all. But then again Azula always lies, so maybe Ozai wasn't going to kill Zuko after all.

I don't know, that's why I love this show, it's so great and has everything a show needs to it! I can't wait until we finally know what happens, who wins, and the pairing, aka: Kataang, at the end. Azula is awesome and very evil I love it! Toph rocks and so does everyone else.

Oohh and if you were any bender, which one would you be in order..haha I say air, then fire, earth, then water

Air beats everything, then fire is cool (from Azula), Toph rocks but everyone cant be a metal bender, and water is good…just sucks compared to all of them :D.

Thank for the reviews and I'll continue!

Zutara sucks!


	5. Finding My Master

The gang flew past every mountain they were near after the attack from the strange man. The cold air was blowing in their faces as they all tried to stay awake.

"Down buddy." Aang said leading Appa to ground.

Aang hopped off of Appa and fell on his back and covered his bruised eye. "What was that back there?"

Katara got off and went to Aang. She bent down on one knee and took his hand off of his eye. "I don't know. Do you want me to heal it?"

"No, I'll let it heal the old fashion way." Aang said smiling at her.

"Can we still get some rest?" Toph asked getting off.

"Yes, we just have to stay on schedule, so right now that means.." Sokka said pausing.

"It means what, Sokka?" Katara asked standing next to him.

Sokka sighed and tossed the map to the ground. "We are supposed to be waking up right now."

"What?!" Toph yelled getting up. "We've been flying all night and we can't get any rest at all?!"

"That's not good." Aang said getting up.

"Well we should start moving." Sokka said throwing his sleeping bag back on Appa.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katara said looking at him.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I know you guys want to sleep, and I admit I want to sleep too, but we have to stay on track. No more distractions, understood?" Sokka asked.

Everyone sighed and stood up to get back on Appa.

"How long until the eclipse?" Aang asked.

Sokka scrolled until he got to the bottom of the map. The he looked in the sky and thought of what day it was. "It's a week and six days from now."

Aang was shocked and stood back and leaned against a nearby wall. "Wow, time flew."

"Don't worry." Katara said trying to encourage him.

They all hopped back on Appa and continued their way through the deep cave.

_Cut To Iroh_

It's been a day since he has escaped, eaten and weeks since he has showered and has had a a nice warm place to sleep. Iroh stood outside on a sunny day trying to not be noticed by any soldiers or citizens. His body kind of hid his appearance.

"I need some clothes, to hide myself." He said walking around with the ragged clothes he already had on.

He knocked on a door and an older woman appeared. He was trying to act as if he was poor and needed a home to stay for the night.

"Can I please stay for a day?" He said trying to make himself sound helpless.

The women felt sorry for him and looked at him. "Come on in."

Iroh smiled thankfully and walked in.

_Back To Zuko_

"Good morning brother!" Azula yelled as she walked into Zuko's room.

His eyes opened, irritated that she woke him up from his sleep. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" She asked folding her arms across each other.

"Fine." He said getting up and stretching.

"You know Zuko I've noticed something, every time we talk I always get a one word in a sentence from you. Why is that?" She asked walking next to him.

"I don't know. Hey, that's three words." He said smiling past her.

"Funny Zuko. Where are you going to?" She asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He said and leaving her in his room.

_Back To Aang_

He sat on Appa, still thinking about the war, his teacher, that gang and Katara. He felt that everything was all rushing to him at once. He was feeling pressured and wanted, needed a break. Each day he became scared, worried and confused. Worried about his survival, confused about Katara, and scared of the battle. He lay down on his side and started to think again.

"Hey guys, look!" Sokka yelled pointing at a light not too far away.

"Not that I can see, what is it?" Toph asked.

"We are approaching light, we are almost out!" Sokka said cheerfully.

"It's about time." Katara said fixing her hair back to normal.

"So guys I've been thinking." Aang said popping up from lying down.

"What have you been thinking about Aang." Toph asked.

"I need a fire bending teacher, a master." Aang said sounding strong-minded. "I need to find one quick if I have any chance on beating the fire lord."

"No Aang, you will beat the fire lord." Katara said correcting him.

"Well about you finding a master, we are going to spend the rest of next week until the day the eclipse arrives for you finding a master." Sokka said.

"What? A week won't be enough. We've spent almost a year on finding both Pakku and Toph. It will take weeks to find a fire bending mast, even that is willing to train me." Aang said frustrated.

"Why don't we just free the man that helped us in Ba Sing Se, and then ask him to train Aang." Toph said.

"Or better yet, we can leave the fire nation and go find.." Aang said but then being interrupted by Sokka.

"No!" Sokka said irately. "We are not going to find Jeong Jeong."

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"We barely made it alive without be caught getting in the fire nation, do you know how hard I would be to get out?" He asked.

Aang looked down in disappointment and turned away from Sokka. "Listen, I need to master fire now. Jeong Jeong or the other guy are the only ones who can help us. I already mastered water and almost earth and I'm ready for fire."

"Aang it's just way to dangerous." Sokka said. "Plus it's not even on our schedule."

Aang grabbed the schedule and shredded it into pieces. "Forget the schedule! I want to do this my way now!"

Sokka scooted back with fear and Appa landed on ground. Toph hopped off and closed her mouth and Katara was scared of Aang on how he reacted. She jumped off Appa as well and sat down at a corner. Aang closed his mouth with his hand, surprised he yelled at Sokka. The Sun finally shined all the way in the sky, and it was going to be a warm sunny day.

_Cut To Iroh_

"Thank you ma'am. You are so kind." Iroh said leaving the home.

The older women waved goodbye to him and he waved back and began walking. He was finally clean from bathing and ate some real food. He felt better about himself but still disappointed at Zuko. He was dressed in nice fire nation outfit just like the rest of the citizens.

"Now I need a plan." He said walking around in the street, but not trying to be seen or recognized.

_Back to Azula and Zuko_

"What are we going to do today?" Azula asked eating breakfast from a bowl.

"Today? I wasn't told about doing anything today." Zuko said not wanting to do anything with Azula.

"Oh come on Zuko, we have to spend time together. I think we should go shopping." She said.

"No! I don't do that." Zuko said getting up and taking his bowl with him.

"Mai will be there with us if you come." Azula said sounding sweet.

"Just today, but that's it." Zuko said.

"Lets go!" Azula said grabbing him by his shoulder.

_Switching To The Gang_

"You guys, I'm sorry for how I reacted." Aang said apologizing. "Really, I am."

Nobody answered him, still afraid of his angriness.

"Sokka, I'm sorry for mostly yelling at you. I got so caught up and everything is just pressuring me, I'm not used to try to handle everything so much." Aang added.

"That's why you have us, to help you." Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you." Toph said.

"It's ok Aang, we all have our days." Sokka said accepting it.

Aang gave Sokka a hug and Sokka was surprised y Aang's reaction.

"Get off now." Sokka said pushing Aang away.

Aang laughed and hopped on Appa. He grabbed the torn map and looked at it. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, since you tore my schedule up, I have to make a new one while we are going to search for Jeong Jeong." Sokka said smiling.

Aang smiled back. "Yip yip Appa!"

"Wait!" An older man came up running to them.

"Uhh, um, this isn't a bison if that is what you are thinking." Aang said startled.

Everyone became scared, thinking the man knew Aang was the Avatar.

"No, no I came to warn you that this man is out of prison." The man said holding up a poster sign.

"What is it?" Aang asked jumping down without airbending.

Aang took the paper and looked at it. It was the man that attacked them a day ago. Aang became frightened after seeing the picture and have it back to the old man. "Who is it?"

"They call him the Combustion Man. He's an assassin." The old man said walking away. "Just watch out."

"Wow." Aang said as he airbended back on Appa. "We should leave now."

"Good idea." Sokka said.

The Appa flew into the air and Aang tried to make clouds to cover them. Meanwhile the Combustion Man came from behind corner, now knowing Aang is the Avatar and watching them go away.

_Cut To Zuko_

"I'm bored." Mai said.

"Me too." Zuko said putting his arm around her.

She smiled and put her hand on his chest. One of the workers walked up to Zuko and looked frightened.

"A man is here to see you." He said.

"Who is he?" Zuko asked getting up.

"I don't know, but he is big and muscular." The worker said.

Zuko pushed him out of they way and went out the back door. There he saw the Combustion Man standing in the dark. He walked up to the light where he could be seen.

"The Avatar is alive." The Combustion Man said.

"Why are you out here, you can be seen." Zuko said.

The Combustion man just looked at him with anger, as if he was going to crush Zuko.

"Fine, where was he?" Zuko asked.

"In a cave somewhere around the nation. I attacked him and his friends and he left saying he was going to go somewhere else." He answered.

"What?! Here?! In the fire nation?!" Zuko asked loudly. He looked around and tried to talk as low as possible. I want you to take him down and end him immediately. Follow him."

"Follow who Zuzu?" Azula asked right behind him.

The Combustion Man back away disappearing in the dark and Zuko stood there alone, nervous to answer Azula.

"Nobody." he said.

"Don't lie to me Zuko." Azula said blocking his way from getting to the door.


	6. She Left

Zuko didn't answer Azula.

"Who is alive?" She demanded. "Who is the guy you were just talking to?"

Zuko looked down at the ground, refusing not to answer her.

"The Avatar is alive is he?" She finally said.

Zuko closed his eyes, full of embarrassment and shame. Disappointed in himself.

"No one can trust you in anything." She said and running out to search for the Avatar.

Zuko walked back where the Combustion Man left, and disappeared into the dark.

_Cut To Aang_

App flew behind a building, the last one near shore. If they flew going out in see, there would be a big chance they would be seen by the fire nation and they would find out Aang is alive.

"Ok, guys, we need to fly really fast if we have a chance on not being seen by the fire nation." Sokka said.

"Ok, I'll tell Appa to fly in the clouds. I doubt anyone can see us that high." Aang said.

"Everyone hang on." Katara said getting a tight grip onto Appa's straddle.

They waited until all of the soldiers disappeared below so they could not see them.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa soared into the sky.

Toph almost fell off of him, not holding on to tight and everyone else hoped that they would not be seen. Sokka looked over Appa just a tad bit to see if anyone had spotted them.

"No fire nation so far." Sokka said still hoping they wouldn't be seen.

"Just a little farther Appa.' Aang said trying to make him fly faster.

Appa moaned and tried to fly as fast as he could. They Sokka looked over and saw somebody running and someone on the side that looked like an old man. All of a sudden the person who was running stopped.

"I think someone found us." Sokka said.

Azula looked into the sky, angry that the Avatara was still alive and Zuko had lied to her.

"I'll take care of him myself." She said.

Then Azula started to blast blue flames in the sky, aiming to hit the gang. Behind her she heard a blast not to far away. It was a man in a black mask with fire nation clothes on.

"Don't shoot them!' The man with a deep voice.

"Who are you to tell me who to shoot?" Azula said.

"Fire balls coming this way!" Sokka said hiding behind Katara.

Katara pulled out her pouch and blocked the fire ball coming to hit them. Her water quickly evaporated, making her run out f water

Azula kept firing at the man and he kept running. He was slow, but managed to not get hit. She finally stopped and looked into the sky, watching the Avatar get away. The man tried to fire at her and Azula quickly spun around in circles, spreading flames around her body then disappeared in the smoke. Iroh took of his mask and wiped his forehead.

"That was a close one." He said walking away from the spot where he stood.

_Back To The Gang_

"Oh no." Katara said.

"What is it " Toph asked grabbing harder to the straddle.

"A blockade." Aang said "Everyone hang on and hold your breath when I say so."

"What? Why?" Sokka asked refusing.

"Just do it!" Aang yelled as they were falling towards the water.

Appa continued to fall freely and everyone grabbed to everyone and to something else.

"Now!" Aang yelled giving hem the signal.

They all took a deep breath and fell into the water. Aang tried to make the splash as small as he could so they wouldn't be seen by the ships in the blockade. Aang quickly made a air bubble covering them so they could breathe and went underneath the blockade. Appa moved as fast as he could so Aang could release the air bubble.

"A little..faster buddy." Aang said trying to keep the air bubble alive as possible.

Appa finally rose into the surface, many feet away from the blockade and Aang looked back at the blockade and they did not see a thing. He looked at his friends and they were all soak and wet and past out from the big splash. The fog covered them as they flew towards land.

_Back To Azula_

"Father, I need a small army to travel with me to Ba Sing se. It seems as some of the Dai Li will not take orders from us." Azula said lying to Ozai.

Ozai stood up and walked to Azula, thinking. "Why won't the rest of the Dai Li just get rid of them?"

"I just want to show up father, to tell them who's boss." Azula said.

"You may take an army, but I want them back by next week, since you said a solar eclipse is coming soon." Ozai said and walked back to his throne.

Azula smiled and got off the floor and left the building. She came upon Ty Lee and Mai waiting for her and dressed in their normal clothes.

"Pack your things girls, we are going to take the Avatar out." Azula said.

"I thought he was already out." Ty Lee said catching up to her.

"Zuko didn't tell the truth, now we have to get rid of the Avatar before my father finds out he is still alive." Azula said walking and heading to get her army.

_Cut To Zuko_

Zuko walked to an old shack. Around the corner from the fire nation and stood there as acting like he was going to meet someone there.

"You called." The Combustion man said coming out of the shadows.

"My sister knows the Avatar is alive. I don't know if she will say anything to the fire lord about it. I'll give you a ship with a small army of soldiers and take the Avatar out before it's too late." Zuko said.

"Agreed, and what do I get out of this?" The Combustion man asked.

"I'll give you money, and freedom." Zuko said.

The Combustion man smiled and disappeared into the dark. Zuko walked back home o where Azula was still talking to Mai and Ty Lee.

_Back To Azula_

She had finished packing her things and heading out to search for Aang. She was talking to Mai and Ty Lee more about the solar eclipse and how it would affect them

"Wow, all of the fire nations power huh?" Mai asked.

"Yes, all I need to know is when it happens. The Avatar can attack any day and we won't know when the eclipse will set." Azula said.

"How will we find out the date?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula stopped moving, and tried to think of how to get the date of the eclipse. "We can ask someone who knows about these types of things."

"Why don't we just inquire one of the people in the fire nation." Mai said fixing her hair.

"Brilliant idea Mai." Azula said hugging her.

"You're hugging me." Mai said sounding sickened.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Azula said.

"What do you think she'll do?" Mai asked sitting net to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee just shrugged her shoulders and continued to braid her long hair.

_Back At The Gang_

It's been a couple hours since they had left the fire nation, and they were searching for Katara and Sokka's father on the captured fire nation ship.

"Did they say if they would keep moving, or go back and land?" Aang asked trying to spot their father.

"He didn't really say." Sokka said trying to search with Aang.

"We should just land soon and rest, we've been flying for a while and I still can't see." Toph said.

"Actually, that's a good idea. There might be a chance they stopped on land, so if we land somewhere then maybe Toph can see where they are at." Aang said pulling Appa to the nearest land.

"Good idea." Sokka said agreeing. "But we have to hurry. Remember we have to find Jeong Jeong."

A couple minutes later, the gang had landed on shore. It was dark and cold out. Sokka was making another schedule, Katara went to find some logs, and Aang went to get some food to eat. Toph stayed with Sokka just to annoy him.

"Is everyone ok?" Sokka asked still writing.

"Toph stood up on the ground. "Yep, they are fine."

"Good I finished." Sokka said.

Aang and Katara jumped out of the bushes as soon as he finished, with nothing in their hands.

"I guess you guys didn't d your part huh?" Sokka asked grabbing the schedule.

"No, we just waited until you were done. We are tired and should get moving." Katara said.

"Oh, now you want to keep moving." Sokka said sitting in the center.

"What's the plan captain?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked at him, annoyed again. "Will you stop calling me captain?"

"Sorry." Aang said.

"Thank you." Sokka said.

"Sergeant." Aang said lowly and laughing.

Katara sat down and began o laugh with him.

"Don't call me any names, just Sokka. Come one now we are wasting time!" Sokka said. "Now we will spend the rest of the week searching for Jeong Jeong. Each time we stop, Aang you need to catch up and master your earthbending so he can finally teach you fire. That means you need to get to work Toph."

"Whatever." She said spitting out a nut from her mouth.

Sokka looked at her and continued. "Once, you know some fire Aang, then a day before the eclipse, we will meet up with my dad and prepare for the invasion. One the sun is up we come and hid inside the fire nation and act as citizens. Once we made it passed through the day and when the solar eclipse arrives, then you can go in the Avatar State and take the fire lord down." Sokka said finally finishing.

Aang looked up at him and backed away. "Th..the Avatar State?"

"What's wrong Aang? When we are done, we will win, you and Katara will be married, I will be with Suki and we'll all be fine." Sokka said.

Katara punched him in the stomach and blushed a little.

"I was kidding!" Sokka said.

"You know you left me out. In your plans, what am I going to be or do?" Toph asked.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"You said Aang and Katara would be this and you'd be that. What about me?" She asked standing up.

"You'll be home." Katara said

"What if I don't want to be home?" Toph asked.

"I don't know if you have the choice when the war is over. Where will you go if you don't go home?" Katara asked.

"You know Katara, I had the choice to leave home, and I had the choice to train Aang. I thought maybe you guys could take me in as a part of your family but I guess I'm not."

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"What am I to do guys? You leave me out, and have these things where you guys get it but I don't." Toph exclaimed.

"Toph, your Aang's teacher to us.." Katara said but cut off.

"That's it, I'm Aang's teacher. I'm never known or said as a friend. I'm always a teacher, his teacher!" Toph said starting to yell.

"Well I'm sorry that I said that." Katara said coming closer.

"Well, I'd like to be more appreciated next time. I don't get thank you, nothing! And if you were really sorry, you would have not said it!" Toph said.

"Toph calm down, your making a big deal out of nothing, the war isn't even over so we can't talk about this now." Aang said.

"Now I'm making a big deal. I was kind of actually worried about myself! You know me now, but I guess you guys can never have time for me!' Toph said getting up and leaving.

"Toph, don't leave now!" Sokka said.

"No Sokka don't say that. Toph don't leave ever!" Aang said running to her.

Toph earthbended Aang's feet in the ground, making him unable to walk and go after her. He earthbended himself out and ran after Toph. He felt that he was catching up to her, but he did not see her, just trees and the sound of animals running by him.

"Toph!" Aang yelled for her.

There was no answer, just the sound of the wind, and the fresh air blowing in his face.

_Cut To Zuko and Azula_

Zuko looked out if his room and saw the ships and soldier he gathered for the Combustion man waiting for them. Zuko finally saw him walking into the ship and it pulled of shore, heading in the sea.

Azula waited for all of her soldiers going inside the ship. Should looked back up at the palace and walked into her ship, with Azula and Ty Lee right by her side.

_Cut To The Gang_

Aang came back from the forest and saw Katara and Sokka lying on the ground asleep. He lay next to Katara but not holding her and she heard him come in and woke up.

"Did she come back?" Katara asked.

"No. It's just us three now." Aang said turning his back on her.

She sniffed and fell back asleep. Aang looked at the black sky with beautiful stars in them. Momo flew next to him, fell asleep, and Appa moaned lowly.

"Goodnight." Aang said.


	7. Gin's Forest

Aang woke up the next morning. He seemed cheerful as he woke up. It was a windy morning, the trees blew as the wind carried the leaves and the sun began to rise. Sokka and Katara were still asleep but there was no Toph. She hadn't come back since last night and Aang was worried. He stood up from the ground, on his two feet and picked his nose.

"Well, good morning." Katara said pushing the sleeping bag off her of her.

Aang quickly took his finger out his nose and flicked his finger on the side, letting whatever was on his finger fall.

"It's alright. We all do it." Katara said picking her nose too.

They both laughed and that woke Sokka up.

"No Toph?" He asked yawning.

"No." Aang said sadly.

"We have to keep moving. We can't wait another day looking for her." Sokka said and waited for how Aang was going to react.

Aang knew they couldn't waste another minute, but Toph was important and she as right. He they left, she would think she wasn't important after all. But then if they didn't leave, they would waste time once again.

"Lets just go." Aang answered.

They all hopped on Appa and flew away.

_Cut To Azula_

"Girls, we don't need to leave." Azula said.

Mai took her rag off of her face. "What? Why?"

"Because I know when the next solar eclipse will happen. That means we know when they are coming and when we need to get ready." Azula said.

"Wow, and the guy who told you knew the whole time?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, I found this." Azula said holding up torn map that looked glued together. "It's a map. The Avatar has been in here sneaking in and he left and left this behind him. The eclipse is a week from now today."

"Yes!" Mai said actually sounding happy. "Now we can win the war and get everything over with."

"There is just one problem." Azula said.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked jumping up and down.

"I'm going to have to tell the fire lord the Avatar is alive." Then Azula began to smile. "I have a good way on telling him too."

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other and back at Azula, who was looking out the window.

_Back To The Fire Nation Ship_

The Combustion man sat on the leading chair, giving all orders to the soldiers on capturing Aang. One of the soldiers left the room and went into another and sat down. Iroh took off the mask and lay down.

"I can't believe I have gotten this far." He said

Then he heard a knock on the door and he rushed, putting his mask back on.

"What is it?" He asked.

One of the generals opened the door and walked in. "The leader of this ship wants all the soldiers to do their parts. No resting time."

"Ok, I just needed to adjust my suit. That is al. I mean no disrespect." Iroh said.

The soldier left the room to continue to do his part, and Iroh left the room. He ran outside when none of the fire benders were looking. He went and looked over board and saw a small boat. He left it down into the sea and grabbed a ladder. It rolled all the way down until it hit the boat and he was about to get on until her heard a voice.

"What are you doing?!" A soldier asked.

"I forgot something at the fire nation and I have to get it. It's really important." Iroh said trying to leave.

The soldier grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting on the ladder. "Nobody can leave unless the leader said so."

Iroh turned around behind the solider and kicked him off the ship. He fell into the water and Iroh got on the ladder. Several other soldiers came out, hearing the splash and started to fire at Iroh. He jumped off the ship, instead of climbing down, and fell in the boat. He started to paddle away and laugh.

"Let him go. He won't go too far in the middle of the sea." One of the soldiers said.

The other one helped the soldier from the water get back up on board.

_Back At The Fire Nation_

Azula walked in Ozai's room and waited for him to answer.

"What is it that you want, Azula?" Ozai asked.

"Father, I am here to tell you bad news." Azula said.

"Go on, tell me." Ozai demanded.

"I found out, the Avatar is still alive. Zuko must have not killed him all the way and somehow the Avatar lived." Azula said.

The fire around Ozai started to rise and become higher. Showing how angry Ozai was and mad at Zuko. Azula smiled and it disappeared when he spoke.

"Zuko lied to me?" He asked trying to clear things up.

"Yes he did. I lied t you so he could come back home. He didn't make sure if the Avatar was dead or not. He said you wouldn't know and I also have more bad news." She said.

"What is it?" Ozai asked.

"There is an eclipse next week from today. The Avatar will try to attack us, but we can make a plan so that way he will not succeed and you can do your part until the comet arrives." Azula said.

"Arrest your brother, and let me know on this plan on what we are going to do." Ozai said still heated.

"Of course." Azula said leaving the room.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko was thinking about his mother. He felt guilty and that he was the reason why she let. He wanted to find her, he needed to find her. He stood up and grabbed a sword on his shelf. He put his hood on and opened the door but three soldiers came in and grabbed his arms. Azula was behind them and watched Zuko struggle to get loose.

Zuko tried to break free, but wasn't strong enough. "Azula, what's going on here?!"

"Nothing, you're just under arrest for not killing the Avatar and lying to father." She said.

"What are you talking about? I did.." Zuko said the stopped.

"No you didn't Zuko, I told father you did but then told father that the Avatar was alive, and that you wanted to come home." She said.

"I knew you would lie! I knew you had another motive for this!" He said trying to get loose.

"What are you going to do Zuzu? Tell mom?" Azula said smiling then walking away. "Take him away."

Zuko stopped trying to fight and let them take him away. He couldn't believe he fell for Azula's trap and felt like a fool for falling for it.

_Cut To The Gang_

It was so silent without Toph. They all felt strange and different when she wasn't there, like part of the family had died. They missed her laugh, her voice and the way she acted. But they tried to put that in the past and tried to move on. Appa was tried already and was flying for hours. They had already passed Ba Sing Se, which the walls were torn down and saw smoke from the city.

"I can't believe they took it down." Aang said.

Nobody answered and they continued moving. They had finally landed to rest and Appa fell right asleep.

"There's a nearby town down the hill. I think we can get some food and rest here for a couple hours." Aang said.

"Stay here Appa." Sokka said petting hi and catching up to Aang afterwards.

They decided to have some fun so they rolled down the hill to see who made it down first. Aang won, then Sokka, and Katara.

"You cheated Aang!" Katara said laughing.

"Did not!" He said as he brushed the leaves off of him.

"Summer is almost ending. You can see the leaves fall." Sokka said.

Aang became worried again and just walked down to the town.

"Don't remind him." Katara said to Sokka and walked with Aang.

The gang had finally made it to the village and everyone was silent. Aang looked around and nobody eve looked at them.

"I think it's because we are fire nation." Sokka whispered.

"Oh yea right." Aang said snapping and continued to walk.

"Hey you." Katara said stopping a man. "You look familiar."

"No I don't." The man said and ran into the bushes.

"Weird." Sokka said.

They walked into a shop and saw many people drinking and eating and talking about the war. Aang walked up to the table and waited for a man to take their order.

"What can I get you guys?" The employee asked.

"Just three drinks, water is just fine." Aang said.

"Ok." The man said and went in the back to get some water.

Aang watched the man go in, and come back out with three cups filled with water in his hand.

"Can we get ice?" Aang asked.

"It's fine, forget the ice." Katara said and took the drinks.

She handed one to Sokka, and the other to Aang.

"Thanks." Sokka said.

"Hey wait." Aang said to the employee. "Have you ever heard of a man named Jeong Jeong?"

Sokka grabbed Aang's arm. "Aang, not now."

"The name sounds familiar. Was he a firebending master, and then disappeared?" The employee asked.

Aang nodded yes. The employee went into the back and sounded like he was talking to someone. He came back out, and his face looked like he was terrified.

"I heard he was somewhere in a deep dark forest. Every time someone goes in, they always get lost and never return." He said.

"Where is this forest at?" Aang asked hoping he would know.

"Many miles from here. It's called Gin's Forest. Long ago a man name Gin was in the fire nation. He got tired of the fire nation and fighting so he left the nation and went into the forest. He never returned and each time a person would go in to find him, they would never be seen again. Some people say he's still alive and takes the people away forever." The employee said. "I have to get back to work so leave me alone."

"Wait, where is it?" Aang asked again.

"You heard him Aang, leave him alone." Sokka said tugging him.

"Just south from here, now leave." He said and went into the back.

"We are going to Gin's Forest!" Aang said as they walked outside.

"What?! Did you hear anything the man just said?" Sokka said yelling at Aang.

"Yes, but I'm the Avatar, so I'm sure we can make it out alive. Trust me, it's the only way to find Jeong Jeong and learn fire." Aang said begging.

"Fine." Sokka said.

"Then lets just get this over with." Katara said walking their way back to Appa.

_Cut To Zuko_

He was carried all the way to the tower where Iroh as once held. The soldier walked in and noticed the guard was not at his spot. The still held Zuko by his arms and one of the soldiers who wasn't walked up and saw one of the doors opened. He ran quickly and found the guard passed out on the floor and still wrapped up.

"Lock him up, and meet me down stairs.' The guard said running.

The other guards who were holding Zuko threw him into a cell and locked him up. "We'll be back later." One of them said then left.

Zuko sat in a corner, and a tear fell free from his eye. One of the other soldiers picked up the guard and carried him down stairs as the other rang the bell to signal trouble.

_Back To Azula_

After hours of discussing with the soldiers, Azula received the news that Iroh had escaped. Once again, she walked into the fire lord's room and bent down and waited for him to speak.

"What is the news?" Ozai asked.

"Iroh, my uncle, has escaped. We don't know how long ago, but it's been so long since the guard was gone." Azula said.

Ozai stood up and walked to Azula. She became frightened and afraid on what he was going to do. He put his hand on her shoulder and walked around.

"I know Iroh has escaped. I already had the news when one of our ships came back and told me." He said. "I thought you were leaving?"

"I was, but then I told you about the eclipse, so now we just have to make a plan to defend ourselves." She replied.

"Good and your brother is finally locked up now?" Ozia asked.

"Yes, father, he is." Azula answered

"Excellent." He said, and then returned an evil smile to her.

_Cut To Iroh_

He had finally landed on shore, almost the same spot where the gang had landed a day ago. He fell to the ground, panting and breathing hard from getting away from the ship he escaped. He looked up and saw some logs piled together.

"I got the fire." He said and walked towards the logs and sat down.

_Back To The Gang_

The gang had finally landed a few feet away from where Gin's Forest was. Aang took a step closer and felt a warm and soft hand come and close in on his.

"Lets stay together." Katara said giving him a loving smile.

He smiled back at her and looked at Sokka. They all walked in together, fading away in the dark.

_Outside the Prison Tower_

A woman stood outside the tower unseen. Her hood was on and you could see some earrings dangling from her ear. She had a long brown, dirty robe on that covered all of her body except her hands. She continued to look at the tallest part of the tower, and finally walked away.


	8. His Teacher and The Woman

"Keep holding my hand." Aang said to Katara.

He felt like she was letting go, and being taken away from him. He couldn't hear her voice and when he did, it would trail off and away. He could barely hear or see Sokka, but he knew they were with him because he felt their hands. The forest was scary. It was dark and gloomy, and there were animals of which the gang had never seen before. The trees seemed black and were leaning like they were going to fall on top of one another. There were many bushes that they had to hop over and go through. Some of them had pointy spikes, so they got caught sometimes. Aang stopped walking so Katara and Sokka could catch up and he could hear them better.

"There's light all the way over there. We can make it." Aang said and continued to walk.

Suddenly all three of them fell into deep, separate holes in the ground. It was hidden by the leaves covering them. They split up and were screaming for their lives until they fell to the ground.

_Back At The Prison_

Zuko sat there, just like Iroh. He sat in a corner, not facing the door. He looked up at the ceiling then at the small window. He felt sorry for himself, and everything that he had done wrong. One of the guards came in with a bowl of food.

"The fire lords own son sitting here in a prison for traitors. I guess you're a traitor huh?" The guard asked.

Zuko didn't answer, but continued t look at the wall.

"Just like that old man that was once here." The guards said and left the room.

Zuko then closed his eyes and began to think about his mother.

_Back To Iroh_

Iroh woke up the next morning well rested. The fire was out just like he wanted and stood up from the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money he took from the lady that let him stay in her home. His stomach started to gurgle and he put his hand on it. He walked a couple feet forwards and saw a small village where Aang, Katara and Sokka were at. Iroh headed for the village to get something to eat.

_Cut To Toph_

"This sucks." Toph said walking alone in the woods. "I have no idea where I'm at and I miss everyone."

She was still upset at the gang from the fight they had. She wanted to go back and felt that they were her only family, her home, and her friends. They were all she had left, so she decided to go back to them and apologize.

"I'm hungry. Maybe I'll stop to get something to eat, and then go find them." She said to herself and saw a village from the hill.

_Cut To Azula_

Azula had just come out of the meeting with the head leading generals of the fire nation. One of them was to send the instructions, to protect themselves from the invasion, to the fire lord.

"How did it go?" Ty Lee asked.

"It went swell." Azula said.

They both walked by Mai who was looking at her daggers. Then she had an idea and left the tower.

Mai walked for a couple of hours until she reached the prison tower. She looked around, checking if she wasn't seen on going in. She came in and saw a guard tossing an apple from his left hand to his right.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm here for a visit." She said to him.

The guard stepped aside and let Mai walk in. She walked slowly, checking every cell to find Zuko. She new the truth about Azula but didn't want to tell, she was afraid. Mai finally came to Zuko's cell and walked in. He didn't turn around, but he did hear the door open. Mai walked up, standing right in front of the cell and bent down to her knees.

"It's me Zuko." She said.

Zuko knew it was her voice and he turned around, smiling at her. He got up and walked to the bars and bent on his knees also, facing her way. He put his hand through the bars and took hers. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered and said no more.

She opened the gate and walked in to join him.

"How did you get the keys?" He asked.

"I was sneaky enough to take them." She said then gave him a kiss on his lips.

The kiss felt warm to him, and he needed one. After all he has been through, she was the only one who could make him feel better. They finally let go and he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

She walked out of the cell, closed the gate and locked it with the key. She bent down again and took his hand again. He sat down with her and stopped smiling.

"You know about Azula, don't you?" He asked her.

Mai closed her eyes, looked down and nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything or back me up?" Zuko asked.

Mai didn't answer, and then felt bad about the situation he was in.

"It's ok, I understand." He said then let go if her hand.

He went back to the corner and sat down, facing the wall again. A tear fell from Mai's eyes and she left the cell. She walked back down the halls until she came upon the guard. She wiped her eyes as she put the keys on the desk and ran off into the dark.

_Cut To Aang_

Aang woke up, hours from falling in the ground. He had a headache and stood up. He felt as if he was stabbed in the back again, the same spot where Azula struck him. He looked around and saw that again he stood upon where there were many leaves and bushes but there was no way out. Just a circle and a space not too far away from him. A bright light started to shine above him and out came Avatar Roku.

"Aang, it's good to see you." Roku said.

"roku? What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"I'm here to help you on your journey, to tell you why you are here." He answered.

"Why am I here? Are Katara and Sokka ok? Where are they?" Aang asked panicking.

"Your friends are fine, they are having the same thing that is happening to you, just with a different person they love." Roku said.

Aang started to laugh but held most of it in. "I know you are my past life and everything, but I don't love you Roku."

"I know you don't love me Aang. But I am here because Katara is alive so she cannot give you the vision and she having another vision." He said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You are here because of the upcoming battle, and things that will happen in the future." Roku said.

"I'm still confused." Aang said sitting down.

"When you die, you will be the last airbender, there will be no more. Then the cycle will turn to water, then earth, the fire and all over again." Roku said.

"But, there has to be an airbender that is going to be alive." Aang said.

"This depends on if you and your friends live and win after the battle." Roku said.

"What?" Aang said overwhelmed. "What do you mean live?"

"Your actions and choices depend on the fate of the world. When you face the fire lord, you are going to have to let go of everyone you love and care about. Even your friend Katara. You must also unlock the to seventh chakra in order open the Avatar State if you want to have better chance on defeating the fire lord. If you don't, there will be consequences and maybe even death.

"No!" Aang yelled.

"You must learn Aang, you have to choose wisely about your decisions." Roku said. All of us Avatars made choices, Kuruk made mistakes in his past life and now he is searching for his wife. Kiyoshi decided to train the Dai Li and now today, they are very powerful and taking the fire nation's commands. I made a mistake also. I should have prevented the war, but passed it on to you. You cannot afford to make mistakes like me and your past lives Aang. You must choose correctly."

Aang became angrier. He didn't want to let go of Katara, he felt like he couldn't and didn't want to. His arrows started to glow but then disappeared entering his normal state. Roku calmed him down and started to disappear.

"Choose wisely Aang." Roku said then left.

Aang closed his eyes and when he opened, he found himself outside the woods and standing in front of a tent.

_Back To Katara_

She finally woke up as soon as Aang was freed. She saw a bright light as well and a woman in water tribe clothes on standing and facing the other way from Katara. Katara smiled with joy and started to cry as she turned the woman around.

"Katara.." The woman said.

"Mom!" Katara said as she cried and started to hug her.

"I missed you so much. You are so beautiful." She said still holding Katara in her arms.

"I missed you too mom. I missed you so much, it would hurt everyday. I'm so sorry that.." Katara was cut off by her mom.

"Its ok, these things happens. I just want to make sure my daughter and son is ok. How is Sokka?" she asked.

"He's fine." Katara said answering her and looking at her face.

She looked almost exactly like her mom. She looked a little older and taller. The same hair style Katara would wear at the water tribe and the same sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm glad you still have my necklace to remember me." She said. "But I'm not here just to see you, I'm here to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Katara asked still hugging her mom.

"About the war. You need to be careful and watch out for Aang, he is going through a lot that you don't even know about." Her mom said.

"Like what?" Katara asked.

Her mom brought up visions in Katara's mind about everything Aang and here Went through. From their dance, to Aunt Wu's prediction, and to when Ba Sing Se fell.

"You have to ask him yourself. I'm not here to tell you." She said. "You need to make him feel better about himself, tell him that he hasn't given up and Katara, never give up in hope."

"I won't mom, I always know you're here with you." Katara said crying again.

"You know I will always be with you and your brother." She said.

"I love you mom." Katara said as her mom was moving away.

"I love you too Katara. Tell your father I love him, and Sokka." She said as she dissapeard.

Katara fell to the ground in tears. When she looked up she saw Aang standing next to her. He gave her a hug as he helped her up from the ground.

"Now we just wait for Sokka." He said.

Sokka was already awake. He has been sitting on the ground for several minutes, tossing a stick around.

"Is it always me who is alone and in trouble?" He asked himself.

Then one more bright light began to shine in front of him. He stood up and covered his eyes fro the light. The Yue appeared floating in front of him.

"Yue.." He said amazed at seeing her.

"Sokka.." She said looking at him.

"You look great.' He said.

She began to laugh and came closer to him. She changed herself to wearing the same clothes she had worn the day she had died. She had flesh and skin.

"I am here to warn you Sokka, about the war and everything going on." She said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I just need to tell you, to take care of everyone around you. Be the great warrior that you are and even if you feel like you can't save everyone, still try your best. Do everything you can to help Aang and Katara and Toph in this war." She said.

"But Toph is gone." Sokka said.

"No she is not, she's still with you. Like I am." She said.

Sokka blushed and smiled. "I miss you Yue, so much." He said.

"I miss you too Sokka. I wish I could talk but I can't." She said and pulled him in a kiss.

It felt so real to him and yet, she was changing back in her spirit and disappeared. All he heard was her voice now.

"Protect the ones you love." She said as her voice faded away.

Sokka lokoed at the ground and then closed his eyes. When he opened a second later, he saw Aang and Katara right beside him.

"Lets get you your firebending teacher." He said.

_Back To Toph_

She walked into the store, wanting something to eat and drink.

"Can you get me something to eat and rink. It doesn't matter, this should cover it." She said giving him some him.

The waiter took the money and went into the back. He came back with a hot bowl and something to frink for Toph. "There you go."

"Thanks." Toph said taking the food and leaving.

"Hey, i saw three kids coming in with fire nation clothes on. Are you with them?" He asked.

Toph stopped, thinking it was the gang. "Yes I am. Do you know where they went?" She asked.

"They went to Gin's Forest, about a mile from here." He said dring a bowl with a towel.

"Thanks again." She said then bumping into Iroh." "Hey, you're free!"

"Hello there!" Iroh said with joy but quickly grabbed Toph outside so he could not be seen.

"How did you get free?" Toph asked eating her soup.

"I broke out. Why are you alone? Where are your friends?" Iroh asked.

"I kind of left them. I'm looking for them and I think I know where they are. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to get something to eat." He said pulling out some money.

"I don't think that will cover it. Just eat some of this." She said offering.

"Thank you." He said then slurping all of the soup down.

"So, do you want to play a par tin saving the world and help me find my friends?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be any happier." He said, then walking with Toph to find the gang.

_Back To The Prison Tower_

The strange woman came back and looked at the top of the prison tower. She wore the same robe and clothes and the same earrings. This time instead of leaving, she entered inside the tower.


	9. Firebending and Mother

The woman walked inside the tower and came upon the guard who as holding a plate of food. She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked putting the plate down.

"I doesn't matter who I am. I'm coming here for a visit." She said.

"No more visits." The guard said turning around.

The woman became mad and grabbed a nearby sick. She hit the man in the head with it and he fell to the floor becoming unconscious. She took the keys from his wrist and continued to walk up the halls until she reached a certain cell. She stopped and looked through each to find someone she wanted to visit. There she saw Zuko sitting in a corner, seeming upset. She walked inside and bent to her knees, her face still covered by the hood of her robe.

"Hello." She said.

Zuko thought the voice sounded familiar and he turned around. He couldn't see her face and started to question her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I doesn't matter. I'm here to free you." She said unlocking the gate.

She opened the gate and was waiting for Zuko to come out. He didn't move and was attempting to see who the woman was who was helping him.

"We both know we don't have all day. Either leave and escape or don't leave and I'll go." She said waiting for him.

Zuko stood up and walked towards her. She took a step back, not wanting him to get to close. He tried to lower his head, to force himself to get a little peek of her face. She pulled her hood down even more so he couldn't. He then walked out the gate and opened the door to leave.

"Thank you." He said.

"Wait." The woman said walking to him again.

He waited to see what she was going to say, but instead he received a long hug from her. The smell of her smelled familiar and Zuko wanted to know her identity.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Some one that you really care about." She said.

She backed up away from him, which appeared she was wiping her eyes. Then she ran out the door in front of him. Zuko ran after her but when he turned around, she wasn't there.

"Follow me." She said coming from the dark.

Zuko still wondered why she wouldn't answer him and his exact question, but he followed her anyway. They ran the opposite way she came in going deeper and deeper in the prison. There was a door that leads out the back way. She stepped aside and Zuko kicked it open. She took his hand and ran as far and as fast as they could until they hid behind a boulder to rest

"Thank you." He said again.

Zuko slowly put both of his hands on her hood to take it off. She put her hands on his and moved it down, rejecting him.

"No." she said sadly.

Zuko got up giving her a thanking smile. She hugged him once more and let go. He started to walk away. Still curious, he looked back once more at the woman and was thinking he knew her. She waited until she didn't see Zuko anymore. Ursa finally took of the hood from her head and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"I love you, my son." She said softly, then putting on her hood and leaving out another way.

_Cut To Toph_

"I've heard some bad things about Gin's Forest." Iroh said walkig next to Toph.

"What's so bad about it? Besides, I can help us out because I can see things people wouldn't usually spot." Toph said.

"Well, I heard, one people go inside, they never come out again." Iroh said.

"Well, if the gang made it through, then I'm sure we can make it as well." She said walking.

They finally made it to the starting point of the forest.

"Ready to go in?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said scared.

"Here, just take my hand. We'll be fine and whatever you do, don't look back." She said warning him.

"Ok." He said taking her hand and both walked into the murky forest.

_Cut To The Gang_

"Why would Jeong Jeong want to come and live here?" Sokka asked looking at the disorganized place.

"Maybe it's the way he lives. Kind of like how the water tribe lives in the South Pole." Aang said.

"That's because that is where most of the water is." Sokka said.

"Well, there you have it and this is where most of the fire is." Aang said.

"No, no because there isn't any fire anywhere around here!" Sokka said.

Aang ignored Sokka and looked around and saw a nearby tent ahead of them. "Over there!"

They all ran to the tent and stopped in front of it, waiting for someone to come out. Aang crossed his arms and Katara sat on a bench. Sokka sighed and was bored of waiting for one person to come out. Aang was so impatient, he airbended the tent from the ground and it flew into the trees. He looked down and saw Jeong Jeong sitting down with his eyes closed, meditating with candles around him. Aang knew he was improper so stood straight and cleared his voice.

"Jeong Jeong…" Azng said but was broken up.

"Let me guess Avatar, you mastered water, earth, and air and the Avatar State. You now have come to me to master fire once again." Jeong Jeong said.

Aang looked back at Katara to see if she was paying attention. He saw she wasn't and looked back at Jeong Jeong with a worried face.

"Umm.." Aang said.

"Did you?" Jeong Jeong asked sounding like he was getting angry.

"I mastered water, and almost earth. I just have to finish a little touches. But about the Avatar State.." Aang said but was stopped again.

"Then you are ready to start fire." Jeong Jeong said standing up.

Aang looked down at the ground, not totally being honest to himself or Jeong Jeong. He smiled, thinking that if Jeong Jeong thought he had mastered the Avatar State, then he could do fire.

"Come on Aang. We will start from where we started last time, at breathing." He said.

Aang remembered what Jeong Jeong taught him before and got into his breathing stance. He started to breath in, and out. Sokka pulled Katara over, not too far away from Aang and Jeong Jeong.

"Hey, you fell in a hole to right?" He asked her.

"Yes and I had a vision too." She said still thinking about her vision.

"Me too! What was yours about?" He asked.

"Well, mine had mom in it.' She said then looked at him.

Sokka eyes opened widely, and couldn't believe that their mom was in Katara's vision. "What did she say?"

"She said..she said that I need to help Aang, and make him feel better about himself during the war." Katara said trying to remember.

"But you are, aren't you?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I am, but I guess not enough like I'm supposed to. She said that he's been going through a lot that I don't even know about." She added.

"He tells us, and mostly you, everything doesn't he?" Sokk asked confused about her vision.

"I guess there's something inside of him that he is hiding from me and I have to find out." Katara said wanting to know what Aang was hiding

"How?" Sokka asked.

"I'll just have to ask him until he tells me." She said watching Aang breathing. "What about your vision?" 

"I had Yue in mine." Sokka said missing her again. "She told me to be a great warrior and to take care of everyone around and close to me."

"Oh. You really miss her huh? I'm sorry." Katara said hugging him.

Sokka sighed and they pulled back. "Yes I do miss her and she also said that Toph wasn't gone." 

"She isn't?" Katara asked surprised. "She's coming back?!"

"Of course you nutheads, where else would I go?" Toph said coming from behind the bushes, next to Iroh.

"Toph!" Katara yelled, getting up from the ground and squeezing her in a hug. "I'm so glad your back!"

"Well, you know I thought about everything and I came here to apologize and get back with the group, if that's ok?" She asked.

"Of course it's ok." Sokka said coming up and giving her a hug.

Katara walked up to Iroh and looked at him. "Thank you again. What can I call you?" 

"Just call me Iroh." He said.

"I met up with him at a shop a couple miles from here." Toph said. "Where's twinkle toes?"

"He's practicing fire right now. Did you get a vision of anything?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, like falling in a hole underground with leaves covering the hole?" Katara added.

"No. I saw them all so I walked around and over them. I closed some of them as well." Toph said.

"You can stay with us, until we go back to the fire nation." Sokka said to Iorh.

Iroh gave a grateful smile and sat down on the bench. They all just waited and watched Aang. Especially Katara.

_Back To Aang and Jeong Jeong_

Aang was patient this time. He breathed in and out and didn't want to rush into hurrying about fire, even though he wanted to inside. It has been a couple of hours since Aang was in the same position. He didn't move, talk, or eat. He was only focusing on breath like Jeong Jeong said.

Jeong Jeong came out another tent and walked up to Aang. "You've been very patient with me. You did what I asked you to and you never complained. Now we will work with fire once more."

"Yes!" Aang said standing straight and bending his legs.

"This time I'll stay with you and not leave you alone." Jeong Jeong said.

Jeong Jeong walked up to a nearby tree and grabbed a leaf.

"Is this the same technique as last time?" Aang asked.

"Yes, now concentrate on the fire." He said.

Aang got in his stance once more and started to breathe in and out. The finally made fire after a coupe of seconds, he had it in his hands. Aang was very careful with it after remembering the incident with Katara.

"Now, relax and don't be worried. Remember that the fire is with you and apart of you." Jeong Jeong said.

"Ok." Aang said nervous. 

"Now concentrate on it. The fire comes from the breath. Just like how you have been practicing your breathing." He added.

"Wait, do I always have to firebend like this, or can I actually firebend from my fingertips?" Aang asked.

"Every firebender can firebend from their fingertips. This is just another way of doing it for people who haven't started firebending." Jeong Jeong answered.

Aang started to breathe in and out. For a couple of minutes Jeong Jeong started to take it up a notch.

"I want you to blast a fire ball." Jeong Jeong said.

"I think I'll need some space." Aang said looking around.

"Gotcha!" Toph said then bending the trees aside, making enough room for the fire ball to travel.

"Wait." Aang said and his fire disappeared.

"I just need to tell you, we need to move quickly on this." Aang said. "I have to invade the fire nation in six days and I'm supposed to be here for four. Can we sort of push it as we go?" Aang asked politely.

Jeong Jeong sighed thinking Aang only wanted to destroy everything around him. "Are you sure you don't want to just play with the fire?" He asked. "I'm trusting you."

"Yes, master. I'm sure I will only use it when I need to" Aang said determined.

"Ok. Lets begin. Fire ball." Jeong Jeong said grabbing another leaf.

"Wait." Aang said getting in his stance and breathing in and out once again. He set his left hand out in front of him and made fire without the leaf.

"Look! I did it without the leaf!" Aang said excited.

"Good." Jeong Jeong said lowly and smiled at Aang.

Katara watched the whole thing and was proud of Aang. She smiled and waved at him and let him finish his training

_Back To The Starting Point Of Gin's Forest_

His eagle came back from flying in the air searching for the kids. He landed back on the Combustion man's metal arm and kept quiet. The Combustion man walked through the forest, burning all the trees down in his path.

_Back To Zuko_

He finally mad it back to the city with a mask on to cover his face. It was dark and nobody was outside to see him. Thinking it was his chance to make a move, he ran up to the palace, being unnoticed. He looked around to see any guards in his way and ran up the stairs and down the hall way until he had made it to Azula's room. Zuko then, walked slowly, making no sound whatsoever. He opened the red and yellow door, softly so she couldn't hear him. He walked quietly in her red room and saw her bed nicely made and her in it. Zuko stuck out his foot and kicked a fire ball at her. Azula woke up and jumped off of her bed, letting the fire blast hit the wall.

"So obvious it was you." She said.

"You lied Azula! You lied to me and you lied to dad!" Zuko yelled at her.

"So how did you get out Zuzu? Did some traitor free you?"

Zuko just became more angry and blasted fire balls at Azula. She jumped up and over them. They hit the walls and her bed, burning it down. She frowned and started t blast blue flames at Zuko. He dodged the flames and landed on top of her bed that was not burned. He didn't see her somehow and jumped off the bed, letting it burn. He felt two hands grab both of his feet on the ground and he fell to the floor. Azula rolled from underneath her bed and started to kick blue flames at him again. Zuko rolled on his body until he reached the door, then got on his hands and pushed himself up, landing on both of his feet.

"This will be a challenge." Azula said.

At the same time, they both forced huge blasts of fire at each other which made a big explosion and pushed Zuko down the hall and Azula into her wall. Fire was everywhere in her room and she ran out and waited for Zuko to attack in the hall. She couldn't see him, and it was too hard to see and night when the halls weren't much lit. Zuko came from behind her and kicked her on her back. She fell to the ground and Zuko kicked fire at her again. She wiped it away, getting up and started to blast blue flames at him from her hands. He put his hands together, separating the flames from each other and blocking them from hitting him. When he put his hands down, he saw Azula in the air and kicked him in his stomach. He fell and slid into her room, which was still burning down. He became even angrier and stood up from the ground. He was tired and Azula didn't seem to be breathing hard at all.

"Tired already Zuko? Such a big disappointment to us all." She said.

Zuko started to run towards her and she jumped over him. She looked back and still saw him running down the halls. She went after him and jumped far enough to stand in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere." She said.

Zuko turned around, heading for her room again. She stopped running and wondered what he was doing. She waited and saw something yellow heading towards her. Then she saw and big bolt of fire heading towards her. She knew it was too big for her to block so she turned around and ran for the nearest door. The blast was traveling faster than her running and was close to hitting her. Zuko was running behind it going after Azula. She found a room and opened it quickly and closed the door. The blast went traveling on until it hit another wall and Zuko stood in front to of the door. He kicked it open and didn't see Azula in there. He walked in slowly and saw her standing on the ceiling. She didn't know he knew and he pretended he didn't see her. She grabbed on a lamp and sent herself falling down to kick Zuko's head. He surprisingly turned around and grabbed her foot then threw her out the window and she flew into the window, breaking it and landed on the sidewalk. He jumped over the window and slowly walked to Azula. Zuko stood upon her and saw that she wasn't faking. He looked around her body and saw several scratched from the glass and was burned on her finger. It was nothing major and he didn't know what to do now. He took her down, but was still known as a prisoner and a traitor to everyone else. He walked away, leaving Azula on the ground unconscious and disappeared in the dark.

_Back To The Gang_

Aang had practiced or hours and finally finished. As he walked back to Appa he saw everyone asleep and had a certain urge to do something. He walked over to where Katara was sleeping, bent down and kissed her cheek while she was still asleep.

"Thank you, and goodnight." Aang said as he went to sleep on Appa.

He saw Katara move her hand on the spot where he kissed her. "Guhnigh Aang."

Aang chuckled knowing she was probably dreaming. Then he laid on Appa to rest with Momo on his side.


	10. Aang and the Combustion Man

Aang finally woke up, feeling he had slept for years. He opened his eyes and noticed the dark brown tent in front of his face. It looked as if the tent was to drop ion top of him. He the covers off of him and went on the flap. The sun shined in his eyes, causing him to rub his eyes to get a better vision. He saw Katara practicing her waterbending. He waved at her and she seemed t blush and wave back. He saw her look at Sokka and frowned. Aang was confused but ran to meet Jeong Jeong knowing he was late for training.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Aang said meeting up to Jeong Jeong.

He was meditating and didn't bother Aang's absence. "Get into your position."

Aang got in his stance and made fire from his hands. A spark flew from the fire into the water and started to breathe again.

"You can't be late Aang. Not once, next time you'll be running without using your airbending." Jeong Jeong said.

"Sorry I.." Aang said

"No excuses." Jeong Jeong said then walking around Aang. "Fire ball."

Aang took a breath and blasted a fire ball from his hands and watched it travel until it disappeared.

"You have to make it stronger." Jeong Jeong said. "Breathe in harder. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy travels through your limbs and becomes fire."

Aang took his stance again and made an even bigger fire ball. It soared past Jeong Jeong and traveled down the path until hitting a rock far away.

"Good job." Jeong Jeong said standing next to Aang. "You are a great firebender, but shouldn't try any of the challenged material. You must learn and master your basics. I cannot continue to teach them to you. That is where your friend comes in"

Iroh smiled and waved at Aang, knowing he would be his teacher for a couple of days.

Aang looked back and Jeong Jeong. "Why not? I still have five days left."

"I know, but it will take time to meet up with the group to attack. You must leave now, and make your plan once again." Jeong Jeong said.

"Thank you." Aang said.

"The moves I've taught you will be much greater in the Avatar State. Since you have already mastered it, then it should be easier for you." Jeng Jeong added.

Aang couldn't handle it and finally told Jeong Jeong the truth. "I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Jeong Jeong asked.

Aang sighed and took a deep breath, looking down at the ground. "I didn't master the Avatar State."

Jeong Jeong was silent, disappointed Aang didn't tell him before and was thinking he just wanted to do fire to destroy.

"It's not for the reason you think, it's because.." Aang heard an explosion just a couple of feet away from him.

He heard a scream, which sounded like Katara. He ran up to wherever he could find the gang and didn't see them.

"Over there!" Jeong Jeong said pointing.

Aang ran over and saw the Combustion man holding Katara by her silk robe. She was unconscious and Aang froze.

"Let her go!" He said.

Sokka said from the bushes, injured and Toph, burned on her right leg.

"Twinkle toes, we gotta go. I'm going to try to get Appa." Toph said moving as fast as she could with Sokka behind her.

Jeong Jeong stood next to Aang and then backed away.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"This is your fight Aang. You must fight him and get your friend back." Jeong Jeong answered.

The Combustion man set Katara safely on a rock behind him and looked at Aang. Aang didn't want to use fire, but wanted to use all of the other elements instead. The Combustion jumped in the air and stomped on the ground. The rumble shook Aang and stumbled on the ground. Then the Combustion man sent a ray after Aang. Aang jumped into the trees, dodging the ray and the explosion. He went through tree after tree, and more trees blowing up after each time the Combustion man's rays hit them. He sent his hawk after Aang. Momo came and tackled the hawk to the ground and Aang watched as Momo fought the Combustion man's hawk.

"Thanks Momo." Aang said.

The Combustion man had a clear hit and set the tree to explode with Aang in it. The blast sent parts of the trees on the ground and Aang falling as well. He stood up, weak and saw he man running after him. Aang jumped up and blocked the next ray coming after him. The Combustion man kept shooting and Aang kept blocking. The rays were too strong for him, and Aang gave up. The next ray hit Aang and sent him flying into a wall of rock. He fell to the ground badly hurt. Jeong Jeong closed his eyes, and still had hope Aang could win. The Combustion man walked towards Aang, as he got up. Aang closed his eyes ad made fire from his hands. He started to blast fire balls from his fists and hitting the Combustion man. He fell to the ground but then blocked the next fire balls coming towards him with his metal arm and leg. Aang then ran around in circles building momentum and stopped sending a gust of air as the shape of his body blowing towards the Combustion man. The man gasped and tried to block the air, but is too strong, and sent him flying in the trees. Aang was tired, and groaned his way on going to Katara. He picked her up and saw the Combustion man coming out the trees. If he held her, she could die along with him, but if he dropped her, she would be even more hurt. Aang looked up in the sky and threw Katara high in the air and she fell on Appa's back by Sokka. A ray was coming after him and Aang quickly dropped to the ground as the ray went on top of his blasting a wall and rocks falling down. Then he jumped into the river and made a wave with him on top of it. He grabbed one of the rocks with him and sent himself going over the Combustion man with wave. The wave hit the Combustin man and the force pushed him into the ground. Aang jumped off the rest of the water and started to throw the rocks at the man. The Combustion man managed to hit all but one of the rocks that hit him in the temple. He fell on the floor past out and Jeong Jeong clapped his hands, proud of Aang. Aang frowned at Jeong Jeong because he didn't help him at all. He jumped on Appa and flew away from the forest and looked back once more at Jeong Jeong.

_Back To Azula_

She had finally woke up the next morning from battling Zuko. She was tired, sore and hurt. She noticed she was in another room with bandages on and under the covers. Two fire nation soldiers stood in front of the doors to protect her. She moaned a little, trying to push herself up on the bed.

"Are you ok princess Azula?" One of the guards said asking her.

"I'm fine." She said angry.

"We found you on the floor outside. You were unconscious so we brought you here to heal and rest." The other guard said.

Azula got off the bed and started to rip the bandages off of her. "I don't need to be put somewhere to heal and rest. I can do that myself."

"Do you know or reember who did this to you?" He asked.

Azula had a flashback of her fighting Zuko. "No." She said then leaving.

_Back To Zuko_

He sat on a rock, facing the whole palace of the fire nation. He didn't know what to do and tried to think. He was confused about what was right and what was wrong. Mai came from behind him, in her regular clothes. She sat beside him, and watched him look at the palace.

"You're confused, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't know what to do." Zuko answered.

"Do what you think is best for you, and what your heart is telling you." Mai said trying to help.

"There are some things I just can't do, and some things I can do but afraid to do them." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry." Mai said.

"It's ok, and there is one thing that I can do. I'm a traitor now to the whole nation. We can't see each other because then you will get into trouble."

Mai's eyes grew into fear, and predicted what Zuko was about to say to her.

"I'm sorry, we're done." Zuko said then kissed her lips from one last time.

He left her standing alone, facing the palace an then she began to cry.

_Back To Azula_

"You know about the solar eclipse and Zuko's lies and Iroh's betrayal." Azula said bowing down to Ozai.

Ozai nodded yes and listened more form Azula

"We have a ready planned about the Solar Eclipse and when it is going to happen. We all most likely think the Avatar will come here in about four days. We will start the plan on that day and prepare tomorrow." Azula said finishing.

"The plan is fine, we have to make sure everything goes well. We cannot afford to mess up and if we do, there will be some major consequences." Ozai said.

"I have one more question to ask you." Azula said.

"What is it?" Ozai asked angrily.

"I think Zuko should be set free. I know he lied but he has a part in the war. We may need him for some battle time. Once it is over, then we can throw him back in the prison." Azula said explaining.

"You dare want me to let Zuko free for now?!" Ozai said raising his voice

"I only want what is best for the war and our people." Azula said smiling at Ozai.

He calmed down and the fire fell a bit. "Fine, he should be free, but once we succeed the plan, he goes back." Ozai said.

Azula nodded and left the room and went to search for Zuko.

_Back To The Gang_

Katara woke up in Aang's arms. He didn't see her but was drinking water with his other hand. She looked up and saw that they were outside in a sunny but windy day. She had felt certain pain on her arms but they were minor injures she could heal herself.

"Good morning sunshine." Aang said looking down at her.

"Good morning Aang. What happened?" Katara asked.

"I don't know about you. I heard a scream and the same man that had attacked us in the cave had you by your neck. Then he put you down and I fought him." Aang said telling her.

"We won?" She asked.

"Yup." Aang answered proudly.

"Thank you." She said trying to get up herself.

"No thank you." Aang said helping her by grabbing her arm.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything. The war, me just everything. I couldn't have done anything without you." He said sitting down next to her.

Katara smiled, but then it faded away and Aang new things became more serious.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"No, not everything. I mean, everything is fine we just need to talk." Katara said.

"Oh, you mean the talk?" Aang said sounding nervous. "Monk Gyatso told me about this, I just thought I would never hear it from you"

Katara began to laugh and fell on her back. "No, Aang, not that talk. We need to talk about something else."

"Oh." Aang said then gave a fake laugh and slightly blushed. "Ok, then what do we need to talk about?"

"Ok now be honest." She said. "When we first entered the forest, did you have a vision in your hole?"

"Um, yes." Aang said not wanting to tell her. "Why, did you?"

"Yes, and in my vision I saw my mom." Katara said.

"I saw Avatar Roku." Aang said.

"Katara, where is the fish I put down this morning?" Sokka asked.

"Over there next to the blanket. Now leave us alone for a minute." Katara said.

Sokka mumbled and walked away to find the fish and Aang smiled randomly.

"Why are you smiling" she asked.

"I am?" He asked her then stopped. "Sorry."

"No don't, this happened last time when we first met. You smiled at me but didn't know you were smiling." She said smiling at him and remembering

Aang scratched his back and then his arm.

"I felt like I needed to tell you and ask you." Katara finally said breaking the silence between them

Aang smiled slightly and his eyes grew bigger hoping she would tell him.

"My mother told me that you are holding things inside of you. There are some things that you are going threw and that you're not telling us, me." She said worrying. "What are they?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Aang said lying to her. "I mean how does you mom know about this anyways?"

"So it is true then?" Katara asked.

Aang was confused and didn't want to lie to her but couldn't help it. "Katara I don't know what your hearing, but I'm really fine, I'm just worried about the war that's all.

"No, there's something else, there something else inside of you that your not telling me. You're holding it in there but you really need to let it out and talk to me." Katara said trying to get it out of Aang.

Aang closed his eyes, not wanting to tell Katara what's bothering him.

"You know, every time Jeong Jeong said Avatar State, you've acted differently. Is something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Aang said becoming angry.

"You know Aang, there was never a time when you would lie to me. I just can't believe that you are right now." Katara said getting up and about o walk away from him.

"No, wait." He said stopping her. "There are a couple things that are bothering me."

"Then what is it Aang? Talk to me." Katara said sitting down again.

"Everything right now. Four days until we invade until the eclipse. Thinking everyday am I going to live, or if we are going to lose the war? Then about you guys, am I going to lose you guys in the war? All of this stuff is building up on me inside and it's pressuring me." Aang said overwhelmed.

"You know you have us." Katara said.

"I know, but what if I don't, what if you guys are gone busy and I'm alone?" He asked. "Sometimes, I don't want you guys to come with me because I'm afraid you guys will be in more danger than I will be in. Just like the guy who attacked us yesterday."

"You won't. We will always be with you Aang." She said trying to make him feel better."

"No. Being here with me and you guys gone aren't the same thing. There's a difference Katara." Aang said.

"I don't know what to say." Katara said feeling helpless to Aang.

"There's nothing you can say. Only time will tell us what will happen." Aang said.

"So what about the Avatar State?" She asked.

'"What about it?" Aang answered.

"Did you really master it? Every time Jeong Jeong said Avatar State, you bugged out." Katara said.

Aang started to sweat and get nervous. He knew the time would come for him to tell the truth. He wanted to lie and get everything over with.

"No I didn't." He said mumbling.

"Why not?" She asked softly.

"I just couldn't." Aang said.

"Every time I asked you for a reason you always never give me the full reason. Aang talk to me!" Katara said getting impatient.

"I couldn't master it because I wasn't ready!" Aang said angrily then his arrows started to glow.

Katara quickly pulled Aang into a hug and held him fro as long as she could. Aang entered his normal state and hugged Katara back.

"What are you not ready to do in order to master the Avatar State?" Katara asked him.

Aang looked at her beautiful blue eyes. She slightly smiled but he didnt smile back, and Aang was about to tell her when Sokka interrupted again.

"I think we should leave now. I hear noises a couple miles away so we should get moving." Sokka said grabbing his sleeping bag.

Katara looked back at Aang who was sad. "We can talk about this later when you're ready ok?"

"Ok." He said smiling then getting up.

For once he was happy that Sokka had interrupted his and Katara's conversation. They all got on Appa's back and flew away towards Hakoda and the crew.

_Back To Zuko_

"Some Komoto chicken please." Zuko said ordering some food.

He had a disguise on so that way nobody would know that he had disappeared. He handed the money to the cashier and gave Zuko the food. He walked outside eating until he saw Azula with Ty Lee and Mai beside her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zuko." Azula said angry.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked her.

Mai looked at him, still saddened over the break up.

"I just came to tell you, that you don't have to hide anymore. Father says that it's fine if you're out since you are still part of the invasion plan." Azula said.

"You're lying. You always lie." Zuko said.

Azula just gave him an evil look. "Fine, if you want to keep hiding and be locked up in a cell and not be part of he plan and instead be known as a hero, fine. My work here is done."

"Why would you do this? Even after last night, why?" Zuko asked.

"Because we do need you for your part. Father just came to his senses when I asked him." Azula said.

"Fine, but this doesn't change anything." Zuko said walking in front of her.

"Believe me Zuko, you got lucky last night. I'm sure the next time we fight I'll take you down in a snap." Azula said.

"Why don't we just end this now." Zuko said walking up to her fuming.

"No, not here and not now. Sometime later." Azula said then walking by him.

"Wait." Zuko said grabbing Mia's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Mai just looked at him and walked away with Azula and Ty Lee.


	11. Two Days Away

"Morning everyone!!!" Aang said yelling at Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Katara all on Appa's back.

They were still flying in the air going back to meet up with Katara and Sokka's dad. The clouds covered he sky and there was no sun. It was a sign that summers end was near. Aang hadn't slept once all night. He was to busy thinking, and worrying.

"Good morning Aang." Sokka said.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Katara asked yawning.

"What makes you think that?!" Aang asked still yelling.

"Well you're yelling and shaking." Toph said touching his arm.

"Am not, it's just the wind!" Aang said.

"The wind's shaking?" Sokka repeated.

"No! Look!" Aang said yelling louder and pointing at a single nearby fire nation ship.

"That has to be dad!" Katara said pointing too.

Aang jumped off of Appa falling in the sky.

"What is he doing?!" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to punch him when he gets back on. Maybe he can fall asleep then." Toph said cracking her knuckles.

Katara was scared to death about Aang and grabbed Appa's straddles. Then he led him underneath Aang to fall on his back. When Aang landed on his butt, he was laughing hard but then fell on his back, falling asleep.

"Well I guess I didn't have to punch him after all." Toph said.

Appa flew until he got t the ship. Katara and Sokka jumped off of Appa and ran to Hakoda, who was talking to Bato.

"Dad!" Katara said running to him.

Katara and Sokka both ran into Haokda's arms and gave him a hug. Toph and Iroh helped the sleeping Aang down and walked him to a fire nation room. Hakoda and all the other water tribe members still had their fire nation uniforms on and a couple new allies from the earth kingdom.

"How was the trip?" Hakoda asked.

"Very disturbing, but it was alright." Sokka said.

"We didn't really find anything out, just a new enemy in the fire nation following us. Nobody knew who we were and we were in disguise for most of the time." Katara said.

"You guys should rest. We have here long days ahead of us." Hakoda said.

Sokka followed Katara following Toph and Iroh into the room setting Aang down on a bed.

"I think he'll need plenty of rest." Toph said closing the door.

"Yes he will." Katara said back.

Every one went upstairs on the deck and Katara opened the door going inside the room where Aang was sleeping. She sat beside him and took his hand, and watched him sleep.

_Back To Zuko_

He walked into the room where Ozao sat on his throne.

"What do you want Zuko?" Ozai asked him.

Zuko bowed down then looked up. "I want your forgiveness."

"You lie to me, and then ask for my forgiveness. Who do you think I am?" Ozai said.

"You're my father, and I'm your son. I want your forgiveness. That is all I ask of you." Zuko said pleading.

"It will take a while. Be gone." Ozai said and watched Zuko leave.

Then Zuko heard clapping from behind a corner and saw Azula leaning against a wall.. "Nice show Zuko, really."

"I only did it because you set me up Azula." Zuko said then leaving her in the dark.

_Back On The Fire Nation ship_

A day later since the arrival and two days until the invasion. Sokka walked up to Hakoda, who was looking out in the sea.

So who else did you guys grab when we were gone?" Sokka asked.

"Well there was that guy over there with his father. He claims he knew you guys from somewhere." Hakoda said pointing.

"Oh, Haru, and his father. We know him." Sokka said. "Any sign of Bumi?" Sokka asked.

"Who?" Hakoda asked confused.

"He is the earth king of Omashu, well he was until he was captured." Sokka explained.

"No, there was no sign of him. We did though find these other two people." Hakoda said pointing at them.

"Longshot, Smellerbee!" Sokka yelled wand waving at them.

They waved back smiling. Then Sokka looked at Hakoda and smiled. Then they both looked out at the sea for a minute. Meanwhile Katara was still in the room with Aang. She had fallen asleep with him, his hand still in hers. He woke up stretching his legs out and noticed Katara was in his arms. He smiled and saw a little smile on her face while sleeping. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the world, and at least he has ever seen. Aang always wanted Katara in his arms, and wanted to be with her forever. Katara opened her eyes, waking up and found out she had fallen asleep on Aang. She rose her head up from his chest and looked at his smiling face. The Aang stopped smiling trying to make it not look like he enjoyed the moment.

Katara began to laugh it off like it was nothing. "I must have, fallen asleep."

Aang tried to laugh it off as well. "Yea, on me…um I mean here with me..not with me but near me..beside me."

Aang slapped his face and Katara turned away from him trying to hide her face from blushing.

"We'll I'm going to uh, check the crew and everyone. So I'll be back or see you up there." Katara said as she tripped on her own foot leaving.

Aang watched her leave and fell back on his bed. The he smiled with joy, happy he woke up with somebody great next to him.

Katara came back from down the stairs and yawned as she made her way to Hakoda. "Good morning dad."

"Morning Katara." Hakoda said giving her a hug.

"So where were you all yesterday afternoon?" Toph asked smiling.

Aang came into the scene, yawning as he made his way to the top of the deck.

"I fell asleep." Katara said.

"With Aang?" Toph asked.

Sokka spit out the food he was eating overboard and turned around slowly looking at Katara.

"You what?!" Sokka said yelling at Katara.

Hakoda smiled and left the scene to talk to Bato. Aang tried to walk back downstairs after hearing Sokka yelling.

"Come back Aang." Toph said laughing.

"No, no you misunderstood. I fell asleep, but not with Aang." Katara said.

Sokka'a face was boiling red but then calmed down a bit when she sad with Aang. "Honest?"

"Honest. I never lie anyways." Katara said.

"So that means you're not mad at me right?" Aang asked.

"No, just next time ugh." Sokka said leaving and joining the other men for preparing.

"So twinkle toes, the invasion is in two days. Are you ready?' Toph asked.

"No, not really. I still have a lot of things to do." Aang said answering her.

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"I have to let go of my fears, and master the Avatar State. Those will be hard and that is why it's a lot to do." Aang said looking at the open sea.

"Then why don't you master the Avatar State now?" Toph asked.

Katara looked at Aang who didn't look back and instead turned away from him. Katara became sad and curious as to why Aang couldn't master the Avatar State.

"I can't." Aang said then going back down the ship and in his room.

"I'll talk to him." Katara said going after Aang.

She went and tried to open the door. It was locked so she knocked on it. Aang didn't answer and she knocked on the door once more.

"Aang open up. We have to talk." Katara said.

"I don't want to." Aang said mumbling under his breath.

"Please Aang we have to talk about this." Katara said asking.

Aang got up from his bed and unlocked the door. The he jumped back to the bed and lay down. Katara opened the door and came in seeing Aang lying down. She walked to the bed and sat beside him.

"What is wrong Aang? Please tell me?" Katara asked.

"It's just mastering the Avatar State sounds so easy, but when you do the last part of it, it seems so impossible." Aang said miserable.

"Anything is possible." Katara said.

"Even if you have to let go of someone really close to you?" Aang asked looking right at her in the eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just can't do it, not right now." Aang said lying back down.

"Aang just tell me.." Katara said but stopped.

"Because I love you!" Aang said tired of holding it in.

Katara's eyes widened. Shocked and surprised he had said those words and a small smile came to her face. "You what?"

Aang hesitaed for a second then tried to lie about what he said. "What I mean is love you guys, all of you and I have to let go of you guys and I cant."

Katara's smile disappeared thinking that he had loved her and wanted him to say the words. "Well I'm sorry to hear that and I don't know what to do or say. But you can try to let us all go and master it."

"It's not that simple." Aang said.

"We aren't going anywhere." Katara said then leaving the room, wiping a fallen tear from her eye.

_Cut To Zuko_

"So that's the plan? That is what we do when the eclipse happens?" Zuko asked Azula.

"Yes, so we all have to do our parts and make no mistakes. Father said if we do then there will be major consequences." Azula said.

Zuko touched his scarred eye and looked at Mai. Ty Lee and Azula left the room with the plan in Azula's hands. Zuko walked up and sat to Mai who was still upset after the break up.

"Are you still not going to talk to me?" Zuko asked her.

Mai just looked the other way, not trying to answer him. Zuko put his arm around her and she let him. Her head fell against his shoulder and they sat there, alone looking in the dim red room.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Ty Lee asked Auzla whispering.

"Whatever." Azula said walking away.

_Back To Aang_

Aang walked upstairs to meet with Iroh to continue his firebending training.

"I'm ready master." Aang said.

"Lets begin." Iroh said walking with Aang around the other side of the ship.

"Isn't that the fire lord's brother?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes but he's on our side. I don't know why but I guess he just wants to be good now." Sokka said.

Toph walked over to Katara who was looking overboard the ship. Katara let out a loud sigh, thinking about everything that is happening so fast.

"So, what's going on Katara?" Toph asked.

"Nothing Toph, just thinking." Katara answered.

"About?" Toph asked.

Katara just gave her a plain looked and looked back out tat the sea. Toph got the picture as to what Katara was talking about.

"Sorry if I'm bugging you. We are the only two girls and everyone else is training so I figured why we couldn't have a girl talk." Toph said.

"I guess we can." Katara said smiling and sitting down.

"So what's on your mind, and don't lie because I can tell." Toph said.

"Everything, the war and Aang." Katara said making sure she wasn't lying.

"Well, did you talk to him about this?" Toph asked.

"No." Katara said looking at Toph. "I mean yes, and I'm confused. He said something that is in my mind."

"Like?" Toph asked again.

"Nothing, never mind just forge the whole thing." Katara said getting up.

"No Katara, you need to let loose. Just open up! It's only us two." Toph said grabbing Katara's arm.

"Ok, but we need tot talk about this down stairs." Katara said grabbing Toph and both running downstairs to a nearby room.

Meanwhile Aang blasted a fire ball in the open sea. He smiled knowing that he was getting better day after day he practiced.

"You make things seem much easier." Aang said.

"Don't be distracted. You still have today and tomorrow to practice so don't stop." Iroh said smiling at him.

"I just have a question. Can you teach me a better move?" Aang asked.

"I can teach you a move I had tough my nephew before." Iroh said then standing next to Aang.

"I'm ready." Aang said.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." Said Iroh, pointing his right arm at an angle into the air and points at it with his other hand. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach." He added and moved his left hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and then to his stomach. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. You direct it up again and out the other arm." He said pointing off into the distance with his left arm. "The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this." He said pointing to the left with both his arms and Aang mimicked the motion. Iroh then takes his right arm and points it in the other direction. Aang copied this move as well. Iroh and Aang both then move their left arms to the right and back again. "Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think." Aang said.

"Good, that is what you do when you want to do when you deflect lightning from some one else shooting at you. In this case, grab Azula's two fingers and do this motion just like I taught you." Iroh said walking behind Aang.

Aang kept doing the motion, not seeing Iroh walk behind him.

"I see Azula did some damage to your body. She is very dangerous." Iroh said.

"Yea, she did but my best friend helped me. She practically brought me back to life." Aang said.

"Best friend?" Iroh asked smiling at him.

Aang stopped the motion and turned around looking at Iroh. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I just see the way you look at her, that's all." Iroh said looking at the vast ocean.

Back to Katara and Toph, they were talking in the room alone with where nobody could listen to their conversation.

"..and everything is so hard on him, he lied to me a couple times and it took a while for him to actually tell me." Katara said finishing up.

"Wow, twinkle toes lying." Toph repeated.

Katara looked to the side and rubbed her shoulder. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much, it's in m head and bugging me like an insect."

"Maybe it's because..' Toph said then stopped.

"I what?" Katara asked.

"Maybe it's because you like him." Toph said finishing.

"I what? No I don't." Katara said quickly.

"No, it's not that, it's because you love him." Toph said correcting herself. "I can fell it, you don't have to lie and I can tell already, you are lying."

"I know, you're probably just feeling my expressions right now." Katara said.

"No I can tell. I see you guys everyday, I can feel the way you guys talk to each other, play with each other. You guys are like love birds together!" Toph said.

"Toph stop, this is very important."

"And you loving him is important too. You're going to have to tell him someday, and if not then he'll never know." Toph said ending. "Now go on."

Katara looked at her hands and thinking would she be able to ever tell him. She tried to think she didn't love him but she did. "I do love Aang."

"I knew you did, I can tell remember?" Toph said.

Katara pulled Toph to a hug and releases. "Just make sure you don't act weird around us ok?"

Toph laughed and rolled on the bed. "Of course I won't."

Hours later Aang had finished his training for the day and went in his room to rest, and everyone else went to rest as well with almost a big day ahead of them. They were thinking of making one last stop to gather people they had known over the earth kingdom. Katara walked up to Longshot and Smellerbee as they were eating.

"So, Jet?" Katara asked.

Smellerbee looked down and Longshot looked at her. "He's gone."

Katara became sad and left them to talk and went to her room. She decided to stop by Aangs room on the way. She opened the door and saw Aang walking around in circles talking to himself.

"Hey Aang." Katara said walking in.

"Oh hey Katara." Aang said jumping and sitting on his bed, smiling at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what you're doing." She answered.

"Nothing, just about to go to bed and get some rest. You should too." He said.

Katara just stared at his grey eyes and gave him a polite smile. She looked at him for a while and forgot she was looking at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yes, sorry just got caught up in a moment." Katara said getting up and leaving.  
"Goodnight."

Aang jumped over her and stood in front of her. The he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her body. He heard her give a nice moan, knowing she had wanted a hug and she held on tighter. After they finished hugging, he watched her leave as she closed the door.

"Goodnight Katara." He said.

_Back At The Fire Nation_

Zuko walked into Azula's room and slammed hr door open, waking her up from her sleep.

"Now!" Zuko said.

"What now, Zuko?" Azula asked waking up.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai." Zuko said waiting for her.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes, now!" Zuko yelled with anger.

"Why do you want to fight me now Zuko?" She asked.

"To show that am better than you! To show you tat I can beat you. You were right, you weren't fully at your best the last time we fought and I'll prove to you I can beat you when we are both energized!" Zuko said getting angrier.

"You don't want to embarass yourself in front of dad. But fine, first thing tomorrow morning." She said then falling back asleep.

Zuko slammed the door shut and ran into his room to rest.


	12. Another Author's Note

I can't believe every single day I come here and check out stories, it's full of Zutara! Aahh it's so all about Kataang, you never see anything about Zuko and Katara together besides the whole Ba Sing S thing but that's it. Grrr haha well that's about it… just tell me what you think..lol

More about the story coming soon!


	13. Watching The Sunset

Aang woke up the morning at dawn. He practiced the firebendng move Iroh taught him yesterday and kept doing it for hours. Nobody else was awake and it was another foggy day. Fall was approaching and tomorrow the invasion would begin. Aang heard Katara come up from the bottom of the ship but didn't bother to turn round to make sure she was here.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

Aang turned around and saw Katara dressed in her water tribe clothes. He had her loops in her hair again and her mother's necklace on. "You're not wearing your fire nation clothes."

Katara looked at herself, then back at Aang and smiled. "Disappointed?"

"No, I missed your loops anyways." He said smiling.

"I decided that since we are not in fire nation territory anymore, then I don't have to wear the clothes unless necessary." She answered.

"You look great no matter what you wear." Aang said blushing and covering his face with his hands.

Katara smiled and moved closer to Aang. "I need to tell you something."

He turned around and faced her direction. The moved closer together until Sokka came up from the bottom floor.

"Good morning everyone!" Sokka yelled.

"What?" Katara said mumbling under her breath.

"Hey Sokka." Aang said waving. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same about you two." He said.

"We were just talking." Katara said annoyed that Sokka came up.

"Yes, and I as practicing for tomorrow. I really hope we win this." Aang said hoping.

"We will." Katara said touching his shoulder.

"Well tomorrow is the big day, so lets get ready." Sokka said.

Katara, and Aang joined behind Sokka.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko came into the Agni Kai stadium. Everyone was around I the stands that were fire nation citizens. He saw Ozai in the top seat and couldn't wait to make him proud. Azula finally came in her uniform. She had short fire nation shorts on and fire nation shirt that stopped at her belly.

"You ready?" She asked at Zuko.

"Been ready." He said then started to fire blasts at Azula.

She moved to her left and right make thing fire blasts go on the side of her. "Nice shot."

Azula turned around and spun a kick of blue flames at Zuko. Zuko put his hands in front of him to block the flames coming after him. When he released his hands and saw Azula in the air coming to kick him. He rolled on his let and Azula landed next to him. She aimed and fire flames at Zuko and he jumped from the ground and started to fire at her in the air. She ran to where he was going to land and he made it first. She jumped over him and landed in a crash in front of him. Azula fired several shots at himz which were missed, as Zuko rolled backwards on the ground. Azula followed him, firing fire at him but he stuck out his leg out and tripped her as she ran. She ended up in a crash on the ground and Zuko flipped himself to his feet standing upon her. She waved her hand in font of him, releasing a wave of blue fire and Zuko backed away, tripping on his foot and fell. Azula spun her way up and released waves of blue fire. Zuko backed away more so he wouldn't get burned. Azula took a huge leap and started to fire at him again. Then she stopped and released a big blast of fire com gin towards him. Zuko ran behind a pillar and the blast hit the pillar, making it fall and crumbled to the ground. The dust came from the crash and hid Zuko, giving him a chance to win. Azula was aware that he could come out in any second, and was preparing for his attack. Ozai smiled, knowing that Azula had a much greater chance of winning. Azula turned around after a couple of seconds declaring her victory. Then Zuko came out from the dust a second later and fired at Azula, leaving a burn on her elbow. She yelled in pain and fell to the floor, grabbing on to her arm. Zuko smiled thinking had one and walked up to her.

"It's not over, it's only until who ever is he last one standing." Azula said getting up.

"Then lets finish!" Zuko said then sticking one of his legs and both arms out, shooting fire endlessly at Azula.

Azula didn't move, after all the pain she was in and worn-out, lettingthe fire take over her. She fell to the ground not holding on to her arm anymore and was unconscious from the fall. Zuko stopped firing and set his other leg down. He looked at Ozai, who was not pleased and walked away. Zuko saw some doctors come and grab Azula, and then they walked away. Everyone cleared the stands and started to leave, knowing the fight was over. Zuko stood there, watching everyone and wondering what he had done.

_Back To The Gang_

"So did you tell him?" Toph asked grabbing Katara behind a corner.

"No, I didn't even know I was supposed to." Katara said answering back.

"Then what was the talk about then?" Toph said. "Tell him!"

"Ssshhh. Not now." Katara said.

"Fine, but then tell him tonight or tomorrow." Toph said. "He has to know."

"I know." Katara said watching doing the same move Iroh had taught him.

She smiled and he saw her form the corner. He waved and smiled back, the continued his training and she left to go in her room to think. A couple hours later, Aang had finished his training with Iroh. He didn't master fire but he did learn some new moves and was good enough to defeat the fire lord.

"You have finished for now." Iroh said.

"Thank you." Aang saw bowing down. Iroh left and Katara came over, glad that they were finally alone.

"You have a great chance." She said.

"Thanks." Aang said smiling at her.

Katara took a deep breath and made her smile a little bigger. "I need to tell you something."

"Yea, there's something I've been meaning to tell you too." Aang said also.

Katara looked into her eyes as he looked back, they moved closer again, almost about to kiss until Sokka came in between them

"I have something to tell you both! Dad says we have to go to bed at a reasonable time. Like now, so lets go so we can gather as many people as we can tomorrow." Sokka said.

Aang slapped his face on his forehead, irritated that Sokka ruined his moment. Katara looked down in despair and Toph joined the conversation.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara said going to bed.

Aang walked behind her but not too close. "Goodnight."

Sokka watched them leave and Toph punched him in the stomach. Then she stood upon him. "Will you ever leave them alone for once?!"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked frightened.

"Every time they talk, you always but in. Just stay away from them when they are talking for a while ok?" Toph said then leaving and going after Katara.

"Well, I'm sorry I always have something to say." Sokka said mumbling.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko waited outside and sat down, thinking of what he had done. He felt that everything was changing around him, and nothing good has ever happened to him. Mai came outside from visiting Azula and sat next to him.

"Everything is changing." Zuko said upset.

"That's what happens in life." Mai said the seeing Ty Lee come out from the room.

"My life is a total turn around. I don't even know what I'm doing is right." Zuko said.

"Do whatever your heart tells you too." Ty Lee said.

Zuko looked at the ground and then got up and walked away. Ty Lee put her arm around Mai. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

Zuko walked for miles until he came up to an old construction site. He saw some soldiers come from the shadows and was injured. Then he saw the Combustion man being the last one to come out.

"You didn't take the Avatar down did you." Zuko asked.

He kicked a chair up and set it on fire until it burned into a crisp. "Why?!" he yelled.

"He got away, I almost had him but he managed to get away, but i can tell you he laready knows firebending." Combustion man said answering Zuko.

"You have a new role in the invasion plan." Zuko said looking at him.

Mai and Ty Lee went back inside to where Azula was resting. She seemed actually alright after the fight between her and Zuko and had little burns around her body.

"How's it going?" Ty Lee asked sitting on the bed.

"It's going fine." Azula said answering.

"I thought you were gone for a minute. Thank goodness you lived." Mai said.

"I didn't even try to fight him. I tried but I didn't really care. If I did, he would be here instead of me. I jut wanted to get the whole thing over with and let him finally be happy." Azula said.

"Bu he isn't." Mai said.

"I know, and he's going to crack. It's all part of my plan." Azula said and showing an evil smile. "I'm not really badly injured, the shot he got me on my elbow was real but that's about it."

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

"You both wouldn't understand." Azula said getting out of the bed. "Lets just leave it at that."

Zuko walked into the palace and on his way to the fire lord's throne room. He was nervous to speak to Ozai after the fight and wanted to make sure he was proud. He separated he curtain and walked in. He bowed down them looked up to Ozai.

"What is it that you want Zuko." Ozai demanded.

"I wanted to know if you're proud." Zuko said answering.

"Proud of what?" Ozai asked.

"Proud of me defeating Azula. I want to know if you have forgiven me." Zuko said.

"You think just because you have defeated your sister, makes me forgive you. How dare you try to think of that!" Ozai said yelling and getting angry.

Zuko stood up and backed away. "I just thought maybe my own father would be proud."

"I am neither proud nor happy with you! Now get out!" Ozai yelled and the fire rose in front of him.

Zuko walked out of the throne room and ran to his room.

_Back To The Gang_

Aang had awaken from his sleep. He looked around his room, seeing the same red walls and the same fire nation posters.

"That's all about to change tomorrow." He said to himself.

He jumped off of his bed and ran to the deck. He saw that Hakoda was off of the ship and talking to some one else. Aang tried squinting his eyes, to get a better look. Hakoda came back to the ship and walked towards Aang. Katara came to as well with Sokka and Toph behind her.

"The man over there said there is fire nation al over the woods, but plenty off people that are earhtbenders over there. If you want to look you shall, we'll keep cover." Hakoda said.

"I'll take a chance, even if Bumi isn't over there." Aang said.

"We'll come too." Toph said.

"Let go." Sokka said running of the stairs.

"Arent you guys forgetting something?" Hakoda asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Fire nation clothes." Hakoda replied.

"Well, fine just for this last time." Aang said running down back in the ship with the others.

Sokka grabbed his sword and Toph grabbed he shows. Katara fixed her hair and Aang wrapped his headband around his head.

"Ready!' Aang yelled.

They walked on the road, being careful and trying to act like normal fire nation citizens. They saw many tanks go bye and unfortunately were spotted.

"Hey, you kids! Over there!" One soldier said running towards them.

"Someone's coming." Toph said nervous.

"I'll handle this." Aang said watching the man coming closer.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" The man asked.

"We were walking around until we saw you guys, uh, building this stuff." Aang said scratching his back.

"You guys aren't even allowd to be here. Are your parents part of this mission?" He asked.

"Yes, actually I am there parents." Hakoda said coming from the corner in disguise as fire nation.

"I'm sorry sir, your kids came here out of nowhere." The soldier said.

"It's ok, I brought them along to show them how powerful the fire nation is." Hakoda said.

Katara gave Hakoda an angry face then ran back to the ship crying. Aang, Sokka, and Toph all looked at each other wondering why Katara was crying.

"I think I should go back to her, kids don't do anything dangerous." Hakoda said.

They all gave him the look and the solder walked back to work. The rest of the gang just walked around the construction sit and watched all of the solders bring the town down. Aang became angrier after everyone the fire nation hurt and took down.

"Don't worry Aang, all of this is about to change." Sokka said.

Toph hatched an idea and walked to a nearby fire nation soldier. "What are you guys working on?"

"We are accumulating a fire nation town up instead of this used-to-be earth kingdom." The soldier said calculation something.

"Oh, what kingdom was this?" She asked.

"Omashu." The soldier said smiling proudly. "We have the King Bumi and his soldiers, so all we have to do is make this fire nation."

"Wow, so I heard there was a solar eclipse coming tomorrow. What are you guys going to do?" She asked.

Aang spotted Toph talking to the soldier and ran after her with Sokka in front of him.

"Well, that's some private information for the fire lord to know, not some child." The soldier said.

"Toph! No!" Aang said but then stopped.

"Wait a minute, Toph Bei Fong? You're not fire nation, you're from the earth kingdom!" The soldier said yelling.

"Run!' Aang said yelling.

"The Avatar is here! Capture him!" The soldier said yelling for help.

Solider from around the woods and area appeared and tried to capture Aang.

"Stay behind me!' He yelled.

Aang then airbended an air current in the middle of where the fire nation was standing then moved them to the side and on the ground. Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran through them and their way back to the ship. Mean while Katara was in her room crying on her bed. Hakoda came in quietly not trying to disturb her.

"Katara what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think you should know!" Katara said sobbing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Talk to me." He said.

"You dad! You said to show him how powerful the fire nation is!" Katara said screaming.

"What did I do wrong, I told you that we would have to be in disguise remember?" Hakoda asked.

"No dad, don't you remember? Don't you remember what this, so called powerful fire nation, did to us?! They took mom away and you encouraged it!" Katara said.

Hakoda had remember and felt bad. He had lost the one he had loved from the fire nation and now knew how Katara had felt. He sat next to her and she hugged him.

"Sweet heart I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to make it seem like we were fire nation. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hakoda said and hugged her back.

"It's ok dad, I just miss mom so much." Katara said still crying.

"I miss her to." Haokda said then closing his eyes.

"Hurry up guys!" Aang said yelling at Sokka and Toph.

Aang had made it first since he can run faster than the wind. He told one of the water tribe members to start the ship since they were spotted. Sokka and Toph finally made it but then Toph stopped, and made a wall tall enough to block the fire balls coming towards them.

"Come on get on Toph, don't worry abut them!" Aang yelled.

Toph ran on the ship as it started to pull away. Katara ran on deck in front of Hakoda and wondered why they were leaving.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ask twinkle toes." Toph said baliming Aang.

"Sorry." Aang said embarrassed.

"It's fine, can we go faster? They are going around the wall and starting to hit us." Katara said.

"Bato, tell the ship mover to go faster!" Hakoda yelled.

Aang and Katara both made two separate waves from the sea. Together, they splashed it down on the firebenders and it wiped them out.

"They stopped firing! Did you see that? Just two random waves out of nowhere collapsed on them!" Sokka happily.

"Uhh Sokka, that was me and Katara." Aang said spoiling Sokka's moment.

"Yes of course, you guys and your magic." Sokka said going on the other side of the sip.

"Great work guys." Aang said clapping his hands.

"But there's only one problem." Toph said.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"The eclipse is tomorrow, its afternoon. We didn't really get anybody else to help us so it's just going to be all of us on the deck." Toph said.

"Alright!" Aang said then leaving to go his rom.

"Oh great, now he's upset." Sokka said.

"I was just saying." Toph said raising her hands up in the air.

"It's ok, I'll talk to him." Katara said.

"You better." Toph said lowly.

"What?" Katara asked smiling.

"Nothing." Toph said as she smiled back.

_Back To Azula_

"We have to be ready tomorrow and this is the only chance we get. We must be quick and decisive in order to spoil their invasion plan. They have waterbeders and earthbender and the Avatar who has probably the ability to do all the elements. We need to be soldiers instead of firebenders tomorrow and take them down. The eclipse will last about seven to eight minutes. We need to stall and fight them for that long. If one messes up, we all mess up and I'll be sure to take you down as well. Fight for as long as you can and take down the bison first, so when the eclipse disappears, we can take them down with our firebending and they will not be able to escape. Do not trust anyone out there that comes here except the people you see here, and we will succeed in our plan. Dismissed." Azula said speaking to the hundreds of fire nation soldiers.

They all had left and prepared to do their part in the war. Each one was nervous that they didn't have their fire bending ability and it would be hard to take the Avatar down but they had hoped, just like Aang and the gang. The fire nation had gathered their tanks, rhinos, soldiers and weapons. Azula had told Mai and Ty Lee about their parts and told Zuko part his as well. He sat there on his bed looking outside as the sun set. Miles away from his exact position stood Ursa on a mountain, watching the fire nation getting ready for the war.

Meanwhile Aang had watched the sun go down as well. It was hours until the next day and a day until the invasioa and everything seemed to go by so quickle. Tomorrow was the day. Katara came up from the bottom stairs and walked towards Aang. She looked out at the sunset with him and put her hand next to his his on the railing. They watched the sunset together until the sun went fully down. They both looked each other facing the same direction and instead of Sokka interrupting this time, Aang had left Katara and went downstairs to his room.


	14. Day Of Black Sun

Aang walked into his room and closed the door and locked. Then sat on his bed thinking of what to do, and what he was supposed to do. Then he thought of something. He looked at a corner and saw a pile of dust coming together into a shape of a human. Then Roku had appeared right in front of him.

"Roku?" Aang asked making sure.

"Aang, why haven't you done it yet?" Roku asked.

"Done what?" Aang asked confused.

"Mastered the Avatar State, you need to finish your task." Roku said.

"But it's so hard, I just cant." Aang responded.

"We all know we have hard choices to make, but this one you cannot. You can't beat the fire lord without master the Avatar State." Roku said.

"I can beat him without it and I will." Aang said mad.

"Aang make the decision, your actions will affect the whole world and your friends." Roku said warning Aang and faded away and the dust which moved back to its same spot.

"Wait!" Aang said but was too late.

_Back At Azula_

Azula had just finished talking with the fire lord and his generals in the throne room with Zuko. They had finally left after discussing the plan.

"So now what we have to do is make sure that only six ships arrive from Ba Sing Se. The last one that does arrive we will take down. It could be the Avatar so we can all be prepared." Azula said finishing up her speech.

"Dismissed." The general said then everyone left.

Azula walked out of the room with Zuko and met up with Ty Lee and Mai down the hall.

"You know your part Zuko, now all you have to do is execute it tomorrow." She said.

"I know, fight the girl then take everyone else down." Zuko said.

"Excellent, one mistake and you'll pay the ultimate price." Azula said trying to strike fear at Zuko.

Azula walked outside where she saw everyone preparing for tomorrow. Tanks, cannons, rhinos and hundreds of soldier was all she needed to win the invasion and she was ready, everyone was ready.

_Back At The Gang_

Katara had walked down the downstairs halls to go make her way to bed. Instead she stopped near Aang room and tried to open the door.

"Locked." She said. "Aang, can you open up?" She asked but there was no answer.

She knocked again but harder to make sure Aang was hearing her. "Please Aang we have to talk."

Aang walked up to the door and unlocked in, then he sat back down on the ground next to his bed.

"Aang, what's wrong." She asked.

"Nothing." Aang said answering her.

"Here we go again, me asking you what's wrong and you saying nothing. Please talk to me, I want to know. I want to help." She asked pleading.

"No." He said quietly.

"Aang.." She said but stopped.

"I said no!" He yelled.

The room came into a silence for a minute and Katara tried to talk again. "Can you please let me know what's wrong? I wont take no for an answer." She said.

"I have to." He mumbled.

"You have to what?" She asked.

"I have to let you go." He said a little louder.

"You have to what?" She asked.

"I have to let you go!' Aang yelled at her again and she became scared and started to back away.

"I can't." He said falling to his knees and bending over

"Aang.." she said.

"Please Katara, not anymore, not now. Leave." He said still on his knees.

Katara left the room and ran down the halls to hers. Aang there fell asleep on the floor.

_Back At Zuko_

He was lying in his bed, waiting for hate next day to come, and still hoping his father would forgive him. He saw Azula come in at the crack of the door.

"What is it that you want?" He asked lowly.

"I want nothing, I was just checking and seeing how you were doing. That's all." She answered.

Zuko raised his head from his bed and looked at her. "Is that really what you want?"

"No, I was just seeing if you were going say something lame. Like if you want to restore your honor or something." She said laughing.

"That's not funny Azula." Zuko said.

"Who said I was being funny? Anyways the invasion is tomorrow and you know your part. So I'm expecting you to not do anything stupid." She said.

"Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing." Zuko said lying back down.

"Ok mister grump,y I'll leave you alone in your little sleep but let me warn you, don't mess up." Azula said leaving and closing the door.

_Back At The Gang_

It was the next morning but Toph woke up before everyone else did. She had saw Katara running to her room last night with tears and wanted to know what was wrong. She had walked up to Aang's room and tried to open it.

"Locked." She said.

Then she grabbed the door with her hands and ripped it apart. Then she walked into the room, knowing Aang was awake. Aang knew Toph came in and wanted to know what she wanted.

"Sooo Aang, what's up?" Toph asked.

Aang didn't reply and Toph became more serious this time. "Aang what's the matter?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Don't do that with me know, I can tell you're lying and I'm not Katara so don't try to pretend I'm her." Toph said annoyed at his attitude.

Aang sat up on the bed and sighed. Toph came and sat next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing is ok. I keep thinking about negative things that will happen if we loose. There are some many things I'm supposed to do that are almost impossible." Aang said.

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"I have to master the Avatar State." Aang said.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes, but it seems like a big job and I can't do it." Aang said turning away from her.

"What do you have to do?" Toph asked even though she could already tell what he had to do.

"I have to let go of someone I love and I can't." Aang said.

"Katara." Toph said.

"What?" Aang asking her to repeat what she had said.

"In order to master the Avatar state you have to let go of someone you love. You love Katara and you can't let go of her. That is why it is so hard for you and it's putting a lot of stress on you.'" Toph said.

Aang was surprised after how much she knew. "How did you know?"

"Trust me Aang, I know things." Toph said then stopped talking.

Aang saw Katara and Sokka walk by. Sokka looked at the ripped door on the ground and Katara gave Aang a sad face, and then walked up on the deck.

"You should tell her the reason why you are upset and that you love her." Toph said.

"..and you have to make the choice whether to master the Avatar State or not. I think you were strong to choose love over power, but now you have to take the choice either take it or not." Iroh said coming in after hearing the whole conversation.

Aang gave him and Toph a smile, thanking them both for helping him out. Then they walked on the deck and met up with Katara and Sokka. Aang ran up to her and in surprise to her, he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of his hug.

"I'm sorry that I was rude and mean last night. I was just upset." He said.

"I understand Aang." Katara said.

Aang was about to get some food when Katara stopped him. "I just have to ask you something."

Aang's heart started to beat faster.

"What did you mean when you said, you had to let me go?" She asked.

"I uhh.." Aang stopped when he saw an upcoming fire nation ship ahead of them.

"Everyone get dressed, we are approaching a fire nation ship!" Hakoda yelled.

"I'll tell you later ok?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled then grabbed Aang to go downstairs and get dressed in their fire nation clothes. When they came back up on the ship, they found tout they had already stopped and Hakoda and Bato were talking to one of the ships commanders. They ducked down, trying to be unnoticed.

"You are currently the sixth ship." The leader said.

"Yes." Hakoda said not knowing what to say.

"Did you see another ship behind you" The leader asked.

"No." Hakoda said answering.

"Good then, proceed with caution from the Avatar." The leader said then leaving the ship to his.

"Something's not right.' Toph said whispering.

Hakoda gave the signal and the ship started to move. Aang came out from downstairs and saw the other ship lighting a fire ball on fire, about to throw to their ship.

"They know!" Aang yelled then running to the other side of the ship.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph came out from under cover and ran to the other side of the ship to stop them from moving. Katara stopped running and made a huge wave between their ship and the other ship to slow them down and make their go father. Aang made it to the other side and started to blow air currents from is hands at the fire benders, forcing them off the ship. Toph started to rip the metal from the deck of the ship off and Sokka was fighting the other soldiers with his sword. He kicked one of them to the ground and saw toph.

"What are you doing?!" He aked.

"I'm ripping the metal off! What do you think I'm doing?!" Toph yelled as she kept moving.

Most of the firebenders were coming after Aang and Aang couldn't take him all in the position he was in. Then he saw that he had an opening where he could been hit. One of the fire benders fired at him but Katara came just in time and stood next to Aang, bringing water to cover their bodies and the water evaporated the fire ball.

"Thanks." Aang said giving her a grateful smile, then jumping over everyone and into the bottom floor of the ship.

Katara continued to wipe all of the firebenders on the ground and off the ship. Toph started to throw rocks from the other side, so she could damage the other ship. Sokka ran to their ship so he could be safe and Aang ran inside ship trying to find where everything operated. He finally found the pipes and some chemicals in there He hatched and idea that was deadly.

"Come on!" Hakoda yelled and everyone rushed back to the ship but Aang.

"Where's Aang?!" Katara yelled.

Then an explosion occurred which blew up the ship and made it stop moving. It started to sink as it was on fire and Katara became worried and hoping ang didnt get hurt in the explosion. Smoke and ashes started to cover both ships.

"Twinkle toes." Toph said softly thinking he was gone.

Then as the smoke finally disappeared Aang stood at the top of the ship and jumped down to the deck. Ashes from the explosion covered his body making him pure white adn grey.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his nose.

Katara hugged him, not caring if she had ashes over her or not. "You're ok."

"I know, but you know you're getting grey all on you." He said.

"I don't care." Katara said then letting go.

"Well I guess I can change my clothes." Aang said.

"And take a shower." Toph added while Sokka laugh.

Aang smiled and walked downstairs to clean himself up. Katara and Sokka both looked back, seeing the ship sink until it was seen no more. Minute's later Aang came up back from the downstairs and wrapped his headband around his head again.

"We are almost to the fire nation. So get ready." Bato said hurrying back with the other water tribe members.

"How long until we get there?" Toph asked.

"In about six minutes." Hakoda said.

"Wow, six minutes. We're almost there." Sokka said looking ahead.

_Back To Zuko_

He was ready for the upcoming fight. He put all his armor and clothes on. When he left his room, surprisingly Azula was standing in front of him with her suit on and standing next to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Ready Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko closed his eyes and nodded. Then he joined the preparation for the battle with the three.

"How many ships so far?" Azula asked a nearby general.

"There are five princess Azula." The general said walking with them.

"Well I need you to do one thing." Zuko said.

"What is it prince Zuko?" The general asked.

"Evacuate everyone in the city. I don't want anybody hurt and we need the land for the battle." Zuko said.

"But we don't have time. The Avatar can come in any minute.

'Then you mine as well start evacuation quick." Azula said impatient.

"I will do my best." The general said then running off to do his duty.

_Back To The Ship_

Hey kids, we are almost on shore. Hide downstairs until we tell you to come up and hide.' Bato said.

"We will!" Sokka said then grabbing everyone to hide with him downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Toph had an idea for Aang and Katara to talk more. "Say Sokka, who's that over there?"

"I don't know. Who is that?" He asked.

"I'll check." Aang said.

"No, only earthebenders can check." Toph said stopping him.

"Uhh Toph, I am an earhtbender." Aang said while Katara laughed.

"Hey, we stopped moving." Toph said.

Aang walked halfway to the deck to take apeek to see what was going on. He saw Hakoda and bato standing in front of the ship waiting for whoever to come and talk to them.

Meanwhile Azula was walking to the shore when she saw all three ships.

"One, two, three, four, five, and six. Just like you said Azula." Ty Lee said finishing her counting.

"Something's wrong." Azula said trying to find out.

"What is it now?" Zuko asked.

"All theses ships but one has ashes covered on the sides." Azula said walking to the ship Aang was in. "Commander, why is your ship covered in ashes?"

Hakoda decided to be the commander and walked up to Azula. "Because we ran into the Avatar on our way here. He should be coming in a minute." Hakoda said.

Bato turned around and waved at Aang and the gang to move out. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aang Toph jumped down from the ship and on to land. They ran until they were hidden completely hidden behind the houses of the fire nation.

"Search the ship!" Azula said ordering the soldiers. "I want everybody out." Azula said.

"Yes, princess Azula." Hakoda said ordering the water tribe to clear the ship.

"Everything is working fine so far." Azula said joining Mai and Zuko.

"No sign of the Avatar yet." Zuko said waiting for Aang's arrival.

Behind the houses, the gang watched everyone preparing for their arrival been though they were already there.

"Lets go now." Sokka said.

They walked down from the houses and into the city, where every fire nation soldier they saw was getting ready and waiting. Nobody had noticed the gang since they were busy and Aang slouched even though he wasn't spotted, until he heard a voice.

"You there, stop!" Azula said running towards them.

"Quick, act clueless." Sokka said feeling his heart beat faster.

"What are you guys doing here? You know that this land is being used for the battle." Azula said.

Zuko came behind her and looked at them again. He thought Katara looked familiar and so did Aang, with his hair.

"You guys look familiar." Zuko said.

"Forget them. Did everyone leave the sixth ship?" Azula asked Hakoda.

"Yes, princess." Hakoda said.

"Good." Azula said with an evil smile and blasted ten fire balls at the sixth ship.

Aang heard a loud moan like a beast was hurt, but then he had finally realized that Appa was still hidden in the ship. Azula turned around still smiling then he smile stopped when she saw Aang without his headband on. Sokka pulled out his sword and Katara grabbed a bunch of water surrounding her. Toph stayed in her stance and Hakoda and several other water tribe men took down a couple of firebenders to the ground.

"The Avatar." Azula said frightened.

"He's alive." Zuko said.

Then from way on top of the mountain of the fire nation, stood the Combustion man, heading his way down to join the fight.


	15. Day Of Black Sun pt 2

Aang quickly pushed Azula to the ground with his airbending and ran to the ship where Appa was in. "Everyone attack!"

Zuko went after Katara with a blast of fire ball. Katara blocked it with her water and they carried the fight off on the other side. Firebnders ran after Toph and she swiftly took her stance and made he ground rise higher, and then slammed it back down and the soldiers fell on the ground and flew in the air. Aang jumped on the ship, searching for Appa until a strike of fire slammed in front of him. He turned around and saw Azula running after him, shooting fire balls. Aang wiped them to the side with airbending while Azula jumped form the ground and landed on the railing on the ship.

"I thought I got rid of you before." She said angrily then kicking blue flames at him.

Aang jumped backwards, taking a huge leap and landing on the other side of the ship. "You thought wrong."

Azula turned around, giving him two kicks of fire and Aang ducked, making them soar over him. She started to kick flames at him while he as on the ground. He hastily pushed himself up from the ground with his hands and started shooting fire blasts at her while in the air.

Azuka stopped in surprised at what Aang just did. "I see you can do fire now. It won't help you that much."

Aang just ignored her and ran downstairs in the ship to find Appa. "Appa, where are you buddy?!"

Aang just heard another helpless moan from Appa, but he couldn't find him.

"You won't get away from here Avatar!" Azula said the striking at him.

Aang jumped downstairs and ran down the halls. He tried to find Appa but then noticed he could fit down there.

"Duh!" Aang said to himself and put his hand on his forehead.

He turned around and saw Azula and she trapped him from getting out. "The only way you get out of here to your bison, is through me."

"This will not take long." Aang said.

Azula took at step with her right foot, and unleashed an unbelievable blast of a blue fire ball. Aang stuck his tongue out and ran forward and up and around Azula by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. Azula turned around and tried to hit Aang with another blast again but was too late. Aang ran on the deck again and found a huge moving object that was covered with a cover. He quickly took it of and it was Appa.

"Appa!" Aang yelled glad he wasn't hurt.

But he was wrong. Appa had several burns on him from Azula's fire. Azula came back and stood several feet behind Aang. She quickly started to shoot fire balls from her wrists and Appa moaned again, giving Aang a warning. Aang quickly turned around and made an air bubble, surrounding the fire blast and making them disappear. Appa flew in the air and Aang jumped on just in time. Azula tried to shoot at him but missed as they went soaring in the sky.

Katara rolled on the ground after being hit from a fire blast from Zuko.

"Just give up now. You suffering is just beginning." Zuko said standing upon her.

Katara ignored what he had said and didn't answer him. She grabbed the rest of her water from her pouched and tried to whip Zuko with it. He moved backwards, making her miss her every move she was trying to make. Toph quickly knew what Katara was trying to do and smiled. She made a hill only from where she was standing and earthbended the ground, making Zuko's feet stuck. He couldn't move anymore and Katara brought a wave and crashed it on top of him. He struggled to breathe after all the water that was on top of him. Afterwards Katara jumped on the water and froze her feet. She moved the water while she was on it to look for Aang.

Hakoda held his spear and was battling other fire nation soldiers. They had a bigger advantage than the gang but held them of pretty well.

"Dad! Look out!" Sokka yelled running after Hakoda.

Hakoda turned around and saw a spear coming towards him. He swiftly darted away from the spear coming for him. He smiled at Sokka, thanking him for warning him and moved on.

Mai ran over in Zuko's help and Ty Lee stood in front of them, to protect them from anyone coming towards them. Mia pulled out a dagger and started to dig in the ground to release both of Zuko's feet. When she finished, they ran back to fight. The Combustion man saw Aang in the air on Appa. He started to shoot rays at them and Appa moved out of the way form every one of them.

"Go somewhere safe buddy!" Aang said jumping off of Appa.

Appa moaned and flew away to rest. Aang landed on the ground and faced the direction of which the Combustion man was standing. Aang took a quick glance and started to firebend at the Combustion man. He took a breath and started to shoot ray s towards Aang. Aang ran out of the way and ran in circles, building momentum. Then he released air of the shape of his body and it flew at the Combustion man and knocked him on the ground. Not too far away since he had a metal arm and leg. Aang jumped from where he was standing and landed next to the Combustion man. He started to shoot air at him but he rolled to his sides then got back up. Aang jumped from his spot into some trees while the Combustion man tried to shoot at him. The Combustion man had a lucky shot and hit the tree Aang was in. It fell over and off the mountain, falling all the way to the ground. Aang held on a branch for as long as he could as the tree was falling. He accidentally let go of his grip and fell out of the tree and into the open land. There was a loud thump as he fell and he opened his eyes after the fall. He looked up and saw the fire lord's tower.

"This must be it." Aang said to himself walking towards it.

But then the Combustion man hit the ground near where Aang was standing and the explosion forced him on the ground and rolling. The Combustion man stood on the top of the mountain and waited for Aang's next move.

Sokka took a swing at Ty Lee with his sword. He did several back flips in the air but didn't hurt Sokka. She seemed to enjoy them both fighting and smiled the whole time.

"Will you please stop moving?" Sokka said trying to get her.

Ty Lee laughed as she kept moving and making Sokka missed.

"I'll help you." Toph said as she made Ty Lee's hands sink in the ground.

"Thanks" Sokka said and moved on.

Katara slammed into a rock, and her loops fell out of her hair. She was out of breath and Zuko kept striking at her. She wanted to find Aang, and tell him how he felt before it was too late but there was no sign of him and she knew she didn't have time. It would be in a matter of minutes or seconds until Zuko would finish her off. She had the last of her water still in her pouch and was many feet away from the sea. She used the water and grabbed Zuko's feet with it. He fell to the ground but not hurt and she got up and held on her stomach to fine Aang.

The waterbenders were becoming outnumbered and there was several minutes until the solar eclipse, but it was too long. Katara met up with Toph, who was taking out many firebenders with her tremendous earthbending skills.

"Where's Aang?" Katara yelled at Toph.

"I don't.." Toph said then having to flip one of the firebenders off of his feet. "I don't know, go find him. I'll hold them off for you!"

Katara nodded and held on her stomach tighter. Toph stood in front of her and made two tall walls, tall enough to keep anyone out and wide enough for only Katara to fit.

"I think he's down there. Go find him." Toph said the turning around to stop the fire nation soldiers from heading to Katara.

"Go!" Toph yelled again.

Katara ran as fast as she could through the wall and Toph closed it after Katara ran. The firebenders took over her and wasn't seen after that.

A tree was thrown at Aang and pushed him in the ground. The Combustion man came and stomped on it. Then he jumped in the air and stomped on it again, trying to crush Aang to his death. Aang coughed and gasped for air. He couldn't breath and his chest was being crushed. Then he saw water coming and grabbed the Combustion man by his feet. Aang barely looked up and saw Katara near him and threw the Combustion man on the sand far away from both of them.

"Ka..Katara.." Aang said fragile.

"Aang!" Katara said as she took his head and put it on her lap.

"I, are you ok?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said.

"I think I have to tell you before it's too late.' Aang said.

"What is it?" Katara asked as she healed Aang's wounds with the last of her water.

"I.." Aang stopped after hearing another explosion but miles away from the battle. "They need you help Katara."

"And you need mine." Katara said no leaving.

"I can do this, the eclipse is coming in a couple of minutes." Aang said trying to get up but struggled.

Katara helped him, by grabbing his arms and his lower body. His legs wiggled, trying to stand up with both legs.

"Do you have anymore water?" He asked.

"No." she answeres.

"Go get some, then heal all the other wounded. I can take it from here." Aang said.

"I, I don't think I can leave you." Katara said.

Then the Combustion man sent a ray coming towards them. Aang tried to black it but was too weak and the blast sent them both falling on the ground again, slamming their backs hard on the ground. Aang got up himself and looked at the injured Katara. He pulled out his whistle and blew for Appa. The Combustion man came running towards Aang and Appa came out from the mountain in a matter of seconds. Aang quickly blocked the next explosion coming for him and it sent him on his knees. He stood up and took off his shirt, burning from the fire. He picked up Katara and put her safely on Appa. He kissed her check soflty, thinking it would be the last time he would see her.

"Take her somewhere safe Appa." Aang said then hugging his head.

The Combustion man was still running towards Aang. Aang jumped about ten feet on the air and landed back down forcing air pushing the Combustion man many feet away from Aang. Then Aang ran as fast as he could inside the fire lord's tower.

"Where do I go now?" He asked as he walked around the halls.

He didn't see any guards or soldiers and the tower was quiet. Aang was being as quiet as he could be in order to hear at least one noise and find the fire lord. The up ahead he saw a big curtain.

"That must be where he is." Aang said.

He ran and opened the curtain. There he saw Azula instead of the fire lord sitting on the throne.

"You." Aang said angrily.

"Disappointed? Don't be." Azula said getting off the chair.

"I should have finished you minutes ago." Aang said.

"Please, you could barely handle the man you were fighting a minute ago. What makes you think you can beat me?" Azula asked.

"Because I know something that can stop you for winning." Aang said thinking she didn't know about the solar eclipse.

"Oh, about your solar eclipse thing? Its not going to happen." Azula said then firing blue flames at Aang.

Aang took a huge leap backwards then started to blow air currents at Azula. Azula put her mars together, blocking the wind from pushing her away. Then she saw Aang coming right after her and she did a back flip making Aang miss from kicking her. He started to shoot air at her from his hands and she was hit and slid on the ground. She stood on her feet and put her hand behind her back. Then she released a line of blue flames at Aang. Aang jumped to his side so he wouldn't get burned and tried to send the flames away. Azula made a wall of fire separating her from Aang on the other side. Aang couldn't se her and waited for her attack. Azula could see Aang from the other side, and she saw his movements.

"Not going to attack." She said to herself.

She then jumped through the fire in a surprise and kicked Aang on the ground. She landed on his chest and he grabbed on to her foot and tossed her to the side. She landed back on the ground and he stood back on his feet. She didn't hesitate and started to kick blue flames at him. He moved back a bit so his feet wouldn't get caught in the flames and watched his step, about to run into the wall of fire that still stood behind him.

Meanwhile, Appa stopped flying and Katara woke up a minute later. She looked around and noticed she was on top of the mountain

"Aang!' She yelled desperate for him.

By then she knew he had already left, and it was already too late. She looked in the sky and saw the Sun, shining bright in the sky. The she saw the moon coming halfway from making the solar eclipse. Katara had the choice to go for Aang, or to help everyone who needed her down at the village. She looked back at the tower and saw a blast on the side of it. She needed to go for him, but she couldn't and ran for the village.

Sokka fell to the ground and nearly stabbed by one of the fire nation soldiers. He blocked the next hit coming for him with his sword and tried to keep it from hitting him as long as he could. He was tired and sweating. Everyone was being taken down on his side and he needed help. He kicked the soldier over him and stood up from the ground. Sokka saw Katara running up from the hill and he wanted to meet with her.

"We'll cover you!' Smellerbee said.

Longshot shot arrows at which ever firebender was heading after Sokka. He hit them in their heads and lower bodies. Smellerbee tripped some of them on the ground and punched them as they lay on the ground. Sokka continued to run as the soldiers were being taken down slowly.

"Where's Aang? The solar eclipse is starting at any minute." Sokka said.

"He's inside the tower, fighting the fire lord." Katara said worried for Aang's survival.

The sky became darker and darker, Toph forced every single fire nation soldier off of her and waited until close was clear. Everyone one in the water tribe and on Aang's side stopped fighting, know the moment was coming. All of the firebenders stopped fighting and watched as the solar eclipse started to form.

Back at the tower, Aang was being thrown around carelessly on the ground and into walls. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see and his wounds felt like her was near death. Every second and couldn't take the pain much longer. He wanted to see Katara's face one last time thinking this was the end. He felt Azula grab him by his neck and stuck her hand out, looking like she was about to throw a fire ball at his face. Then he fire ball disappeared and she dropped Aang on the floor. Aang smiled as he tired with all of his might to get up from the ground.

"This cant be happening, not now!" Azula said backing away.

"I may not have my firebendeing right now, but I have everything else." Aang said leaning against the wall.

Azula started to run away, just like her plan was but Aang brought her back from pushing air in front of her towards him. He then blew her down the halls in the tower. She managed to stay on her feet but ran into a wall on her back. She fell to the ground but got back up in and instant. Aang came running down the halls carrying another air bubble and threw it at Azula. Azula put her hands together once again but the bubble was strong and pushed Azula back on the wall again. Azula stood back up and this time, Aang kept throwing air in her direction continuously. She couldn't breathe with all of the air surrounding her and couldn't take it. The air was pushing against her and against the wall so hard, it began to crack. Azula used all of her strength to put her hand up, two of her fingers together, and struck lightening at Aang's foot. Aang stopped firing but the wall collapsed and Azula went through the debris and into the next room. Aang yelled in pain as he sailed into another room and cashed on a pillar and fell on top of him.

Katara turned around and saw an explosion from the tower. "Aang!"

"How was there an explosion if there is an eclipse?" Sokka asked.

Before he knew it Katara was already halfway to the mess of the tower. Sokka ran down the village to get everyone away.

"Everyone who is still up from the water tribe, come follow me! Quick!" Sokka yelled.

As all the firebenders gave up, all of the water tribe members ran to Sokka. Even if they had stayed they had no match for the other fire benders and soldiers. Toph ran behind Sokka and everyone ran behind her that was still alive. The Sokka approached a lady in a dress.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No time. Just follow me!" She said then ran down the mountain.

"She is not lying. Lets follow her!" Toph said.

Katara ran to the debris and didn't see anything but the fallen tower. She searched around moving every piece of trash in her way trying to find Aang. She screamed out his name in fear. Still couldn't find him.

"Aang?!" She yelled, louder and louder.

She saw a moving hand underneath the wreckage. She moved it off with all of the energy she had left and say Aang's almost lifeless body underneath the remains.

"Aang!" She said as she couldn't believe she found him

She hugged, but not too hard knowing he was still wounded. The solar eclipse started to end and Azula started to rise from the wreckage. Katara picked up Aang and Appa came flying from the mountain with soldiers coming after him. Katara jumped on him and let Aang down safely. The she led him to Sokka and the rest of the survivors.

The lady led Sokka and the rest of them to a nearby fire nation ship.

"Take it. Now go!" The lady said.

"Why are you helping us?" Sokka asked as everyone went on the ship.

The lady didn't smile but took off her hood. Then Sokka saw Ursa's face.

"Lets go." Toph said grabbing Sokka by his shoulder.

Appa came flying and landed on the ship. Katara grabbed Aang to bring him to safety but before she went in, she saw Ursa's sad face. Then the ship started to move and Katara went to heal Aang before it was to later.

Thank you for everyone who reviews my stories. You guys are great and i appreciate you helping me continue with the chapters! Some of you guys told me mistakes that I made and that's helping me by fixing them and I really need to revise before I post it...lol..so thanks again too:

MustangDriver477

DuHSPaZZiNGFeL

Tang Si Ming-Yue

FireChildSlytherin5

Dandyparakeet

dellhp

boe

Aangsfan

TwinkleToes9492

and H2P2

you're all awesome!


	16. New Plan

Everybody was tired, injured, awake, and couldn't sleep after the invasion. That was their one chance on winning and they lost. Aang was still unconscious after fighting Azula and Katara spent her whole night up with Aang and healing him. She didn't care about healing anyone else or herself, she only wanted Aang to be alright. Sokka threw his sword on the ground angry thinking it was their only chance on winning and now he had lost hope on the war. Toph sat on the ground, thinking if she should leave and go home now since they had lost.

"I guess we can go back home to the water tribe." Hakoda said to Sokka.

Sokka just gave Hakoda a plain look and looked over the sea again. He wanted to go home now. Toph came from behind him and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Who was the lady who helped us escape?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. It felt as if it was someone we knew." Sokka said.

Some of the water tribe men went to help Appa after being hit from Azula's fire. Katara healed Aang downstairs, mostly his left foot since Azula struck him there. He had made low moaning noises and that was a sign to Katara that he was ok, and another sign that she could heal the biggest part of the wound.

After hours of healing and hours without any sleep, she decided to rest on Aang's side so of he woke up, she'd be the first one he'd see.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara said then drifted off to sleep.

_Back At The Fire Nation_

Zuko stood from the ground and wiped the sweat dripping down from his forehead. He looked his left and right and saw Ty Lee and Mai still with him. He looked ahead of him and saw many of the firebenders and soldiers wounded and some ok. He saw Azula running down the mountain, not in her bet shape.

"We won. I can't believe you held it in all the way." Azula said in surprise.

Zuko ignored her and walked around, looking at what he had done. "We did win."

Zuko looked at the far top of the mountain and saw Ozai walking with his generals around him. Zuko knew Ozai knew they had won and everything would be alright for now.

"Don't worry, I'm sure dad has forgiven you." Azula said trying to sound like she was on Zuko's good side.

She, Mai, and Ty Lee walked away to help the injured and fix up the mess they had left. Zuko stood and dropped to the ground, wondering what had he done.

_Back At Katara_

"Come one Aang, wake up." Katara said trying to still heal Aang.

She couldn't sleep for hours, not without knowing if Aang was ok and awake. It's been almost a day since the getaway and the fierce battle. Nobody really spoke to anybody that early morning and Katara didn't want to talk to anybody at all.

"Please Aang, please wake up." Katara said weeping.

Sokka knocked on the door and opened it by a peak. "Everything ok?"

Katara sniffed and stood up. "Everything's fine."

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yes, get me some more water please." Katara said answering him.

Sokka nodded and closed the door to go get some water. Katara say back on the bed and tried to heal Aang's foot again.

"It's just your foot. Why is it not making you wake up?" She asked to herself.

"Because, I…,I'm tired." Aang said finally waking up and hearing Katara's words.

"Aang!" Katara yelled then pulling him in a safe hug.

Aang moaned in pain as Katara accidentally moved his left foot. She moved back and let him rest some more.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling great. Never been better." Aang said sarcastically.

"This is no time to joke Aang, you nearly…" Katara paused for second, not wanting to think that Aang would ever die.

"But I didn't, did I?" He said knowing what she was going to say.

"No you didn't, but you were close. Next time Aang, I'm going with you." Katara said

"No Katara, I'm not letting you." Aang said trying to scoot himself back up on the bed.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." Kaytara said.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but you are a big distraction for me. If you are there, I'll be to busy worrying about you, and then something bad may happen to both of us and I won't be able to forgive myself for what ever is going to happen you." Aang said.

"I'll just stay near you. I won't go to far away then." Katara said.

Aang laughed a bit. "You won't give up, will you?"

"As long as you say, yes Katara you can fight with me." Katara said.

"So that means we can still fight in the war?" Aang asked.

"Yes, even though there is going to be another solar eclipse for the next hundred years I suppose. We should come up with a plan that will help us indefinitely." Katara said stretching her arms out.

"Then while we are coming up with this plan, I guess I can work on more of my fire bending." Aang said about to try to stand up by himself.

Katara stopped him and pushed him slightly back on the bed. "Let me put a bandage on you and rest for a couple days. Then we'll see what happens from there."

"Kids, we are heading back to the South Pole. Since we have no other plan, we should get back and spend as much time with out families as much as we can." Hakoda said disappointed in losing

"No dad, we have a plan. Well an upcoming plan." Katara said not wanting to quit.

"Well then, we will go there anyways for a stop, and then continue out journeys and such." Haokda added.

"Sounds good Chief Hakoda." Aang said.

Hakoda smiled at Aang and Katara and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"That was very brave but dangerous of you Aang. You know that." Katara said.

"What? Talking to your dad?" Aang asked confused.

"No not that, fighting Azula and getting me too safely." Katara said correcting him.

"You were hurt." Aang said.

"And so were you." Katara added.

"You are more important to mmeegahk." Aang said stopping himself at what he was saying.

"What?" Katara asked him.

Aang thought that he shouldn't be bringing his feelings out to Katara yet. Not now, with everything that was going on. He knew he would have to master the Avatar State and didn't want to remind himself his love for Katara.

"Aang?" Katara asked waving her hand in front of him.

Aang came back to reality and stopped day dreaming. "Sorry, I was out of it for a moment."

"I could tell. What did you say again?" She asked once more.

Aang looked at her and looked at the metal ground. He took a sigh and moved his hand though his hair. "What I mean to say was it was more important to get you to safety than to fight first."

"Oh." Katara said sounding thwarted, thinking he would have said something else. "I thought maybe you say I was more important than anything around you or something like that."

Aang didn't say anything after what Katara had said. She glanced at the ground but still saw Aang looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I should go now and check on everybody else." She said.

"Ok." Aang said saddened.

Katara headed for the door and turned around, looking at Aang who stared at the ground. She walked back to him and gave Aang a passionate kiss on his cheek and a smile came to his face as he started to blush.

"Thank you." Katara said leaving the room.

"You're welcome." Aang said, then falling asleep.

_Back At The Fire Nation_

Zuko walked back to his old home in the fire nation. Ozai and Azula had waited for him there to give him news. He was nervous and had no clue as to what Azula and Ozai was going to tell him. He opened the door and saw them sitting on the ground, like they did on their old picture he burned, without Ursa and him in it.

"What is it that you want?" Zuko asked looking directly at Azula.

"Don't look at me, ask father." Azula said.

Zuko bowed down to Ozai, and then stood back up. "Why did you call me here?"

"Because I have news. Your uncle has been captured again. He was dressed up and blended in as a fire nation general. He turned himself in." Ozai said.

"What good is that to us?" Zuko asked.

"We have basically won this war. The Avatar is long gone and Sozin's comet returns in two weeks. There is nothing the Avatar can do to stop us." Azula said proudly.

"You are a hero Zuko, and as a hero you will be treated as one." Ozai said. "You are now the next fire lord as soon as I pass down. And you will continue this war and forever as generations go by."

Zuko looked at Azula and saw she was smiling as if it was a set up. Zuko left the room and headed for the prison tower where Iroh was being held. When he got there, he told the guard we wanted to come for a visit. The guard let him through and Zuko walked down the halls until he reached Iroh's cell.

"Why did you do it?" Zuko asked.

Iroh didn't answer but just looked at Zuko.

"Why did you turn yourself in?!" Zuko asked raising his voice.

"I had a choice Zuko. My choice was to turn myself in. I turned myself in because what id did in the fire nation was supposedly wrong." Iroh said.

"If you were smart, you would have stayed free, like any other prisoner would!" Zuko said.

"You don't realize it do you?" Iroh asked.

"Realize what?" Zuko asked.

"You must go and realize your own great-grandfathers death in order to determine your destiny Zuko." Iroh said.

"But why? I already know it. Where is it held?" Zuko asked.

"It is held privately in the Fire Sages." Iroh said finishing and turned back around.

"Why should I go and learn it again?" Zuko asked but had no response.

Zuko then left with anger and headed to the Fire Sages later on that night.

_Back To Aang_

"Wahhh!!!!!!!" Aang yelled waking up from a bad dream.

He looked around the room and saw everything in place. "Must have been a bad dream." He said to himself.

He got up from the bed and looked at his foot. The wound looked much smaller than it was when he was struck.

"She is a great waterbender." Aang said admiring her.

He leaned against the walls to support him and his foot to getting to the top of the deck. When he reached there, he saw nobody.

"Everyone must be asleep." He said himself as he held on the railing and looked at the water.

"I heard a noise, is everything ok?" Sokka asked coming upstairs.

"Oh yea everything's fine. My foot is injured, we lost the battle, Sozin's comet is coming and we have no plan right now." Aang said angry.

"Sorry." Sokka said. "I've been up all night and was thinking about a new plan." He said.

"Sozin's comet comes in a week and a half. What are we going to do?" Aang asked.

Sokka pulled out a mini map from his pocket, but it had lots of writing on it. "We are going to go back home and gather some of the rest of the waterbenders there to help us. Then we will go to rest there for a day and then leave."

"For what?" Aang asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but we are going to go back to the Northern Air temple and then the western Air temple." Sokka said.

"Western? I've never been there before. I don't even know if it's still there. Why are we going to those places?

"Because we can grab a bunch of people from the Northern Air Temple to help us." Sokka said.

"What about the Western, why there?" Aang asked again.

"Just to see if anyone else is alive or living there." Sokka answered.

"When are we exactly leaving?" Aang asked wondering.

"Well we are leaving right now, we are going south and by the speed of this ship, we should be home in tow days. So relax and rest." Sokka said then going back downstairs to sleep.

Then Toph came up from the deck and saw Aang still standing by the railing. "What's up winkle toes?"

"Hey." Aang said with a sigh.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Toph asked.

"I had a bad dream " Aang said.

"About what? She asked.

"Losing." Aang said dismayed. "Losing the war."

Toph laughed under her breath.

"What's so funny?" AAng asked getting mad.

"Nothing Aang, we aren't going to lose. Just stop thinking that and we wont." Toph said.

"What make you think that Toph? Seriously, we lost that part of the battle, it's not like there's going to be a solar eclipse tomorrow! We had one chance and we blew it!" Aang said blaming everyone. "I blew it."

"You didn't blow anything up. We just messed up, and we didn't have a lot of people to help us. Now we are going to grab more as we go by and won't be outnumbered next tme we attack." Toph said.

"We don't have much time." Aang said.

"That's why we are going to travel as fast as we can with everyone who's going to help us." Katara said arriving from the bottom.

"Morning sugar queen." Toph said seeing Katara.

"Hey Toph." Katara said waving at her. "Hey Aang. I see your foot is better."

"Yea, I can walk on it now. How did you heal it?" Aang asked.

"It was a new technique I learned on healing. Did t work that well?" Katara asked.

"It sure did." Aang said.

"Hey guys I was thinking." Hakoda said arriving from the top as well.

"Why is everyone waking up now?" Toph asked going back to bed.

"What is it dad?" Katara asked.

"You both are the strongest waterbenders here. In order to make this ship go faster and you guys continuing your journey, can you both waterbend the water so it is pushing our ship to make us go faster?" Hakoda asked.

"Sure! Greta Idea!' Aang said limping to the back of the ship.

"Wait Aang, maybe you should rest for today." Katara said.

"Remember Katara, you're not leaving my sight." Aang said grabbing her to join him.

They both went to the back with two more waterbenders to help them and made the ship go faster than it already did.

_Back To Zuko_

He finally made it to the Fire Sages and saw an old man walk by. He bent down and blew fire on the ground which leads an opening and stairs leading down. Zuko waited for the man to come back out.

"The place secure?" A guard asked.

Zuko woke up hearing the voice and hid behind a pillar.

"Yes, we can go now." The other guard said walking away from the Sages.

Zuko rushed to the spot which was the opening to downstairs. He did the same move the old man did and walked downstairs until he reached the bottom. He walked for several feet until he saw the Last Will and Testament written by Fire Lord Sozin. He sat down to the ground and started to read.

_Back At Azula_

"Have any of you two girls seen my brother?" Azula asked waking up Ty Lee and Mai.

"No, now can you let us sleep?" Ty Lee asked.

"Fine, but if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Azula said.

"Fine, fine." Ty Lee said putting a pillow over her head.

Azula left to try to search out for Zuko.

_Back To Aang and Katara_

It was about an hour as the both of them were helping the ship move faster. That was until Sokka came with his mini map in his hands.

"Hey Aang, I need you for a second." Sokka said sounding concerned.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked.

"We can't make the trip to the Western Air temple." Sokka said.

"Why not? There's nothing stopping us." Aang said.

"There is something actually, we have to make another trip somewhere else instead of the Western Air Temple." Sokka said.

Katara stopped waterbending and walked over to Sokka and Aang, hearing their conversation. "Where do we have to go?"

"Well since you haven't mastered the Avatar State, we are going back to the Easter Air temple so you can master it." Sokka said.

Aang's face turned from a smile, into a worried face. "We can't go there."

_Thanks again to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! Like I said, you're the best! Anyways I'm working on the next like after this..lol, so you won't be waiting for long. Hey did you see the newest episode. Sozin was messed up for not helping Roku, some friend he was! Well I liked it, did you? I kind of mixed that episode into this, you know the Zuko part reading the Testament of Sozin. So I think that it for this chapter so I'll get to work, thanks again!_


	17. Just A Dream

Zuko had finished reading the Testament of Fire Lord Sozin. There was more to it, and wanted to find out what it was. He got up and went to the only person who could help him which was Iroh.

_Cut To The Gang_

"Why not Aang? It's going to be a perfect way to master it." Sokka said.

"There are just some things in the world you can't do, you know?" Aang said.

"Not really." Sokka said thinking.

"Well, yes there is. Like Sokka not being quiet." Toph said.

"Haha Toph. Aang you have to and if not, how are you going to beat the fire lord for sure? Even Azula?" Sokka asked.

"I'll find a way. I just…" Aang stopped when Katara touched his arm.

"Aang, for whatever reason you won't tell us why you won't master the Avatar State shouldn't stop you from doing it. Just master it and we can move on.' Katara said.

"No, I mean this is big. I can't do it." Aang said telling them again.

"Yes you can. I once thought I couldn't metal bend, but I believed I could do it and then I did it. There's no such thing as you can't doing anything." Toph said.

"People can't fly." Sokka said giving an example.

"You know what I mean." Toph replied to him.

"Well you didn't say that." Sokka said.

"Aang just do it, for me." Katara said giving him her innocent look.

Aang looked at her back with a frightened face, and left everyone and went downstairs to his room.

"I really want to know why he won't do it." Sokka said.

"I think I know why." Toph said.

Katara grabbed Toph and turned her around. "Why can't he do it?!"

"That Katara, you are going to have to ask him yourself." Toph said.

"Just a hint? Please!" Katara pleaded.

"No." Toph said.

_Back To Zuko_

He stood outside the prison buildings until Azula had spotted him walking inside.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked him.

"I need to visit someone." Zuko said back to her

"The old fatty?" Azula smirked.

Zuko didn't answer.

"Listen, whatever you need to talk about you can talk to me. That's why I'm here." Azula said.

"No thanks." Zuko said walking away.

"You had your chance. I don't think you'll get want you want in there." Azula said warning him.

_Back To Katara_

"We are almost our way out of fire nation territory. I don't think anyone can see us here." Hakoda said to Katara.

"How far until we get to the South Pole." Katara asked.

"If we keep moving at this rate, we'll be there in two days." Bato said answering her.

"Good. That'll give us time to rest and get ready for traveling." Sokka said.

"But what are we going to do once we get to the South Pole." Toph asked.

Katara heard Toph's question and went downstairs to talk to Aang.

"We are going to leave to the Northern and Eastern Air Temples, but that all depends on Aang for Eastern." Sokka said heading to his room.

Katara walked down the halls to Aang's room until she heard some whispering. She walked quietly to try to hear what he was saying.

"Ka.i ..lo..ou." Aang said not close enough for Katara to hear.

"What is he saying?" Katara asked herself and moved a little closer to his closed door.

"Kat..i lu.yo" Aang said again but not loud enough.

She moved closer to the door, until the point where her head was right next to the door.

"I should tell her now." Aang said clear enough for Katara to hear.

"Tell me what?" Katara asked herself again.

Then Aang opened the door and Katara fell to his feet. When she opened her eyes, she saw Aang's toes and lifted herself off the floor quickly.

"Hey Aang." Katara said waving and trying to pretened nothing happened.

Aang grabbed Katara by her shoulders and pushed her on the bed. Then he got on top of her and Katara was scared on what he was going to do next.

"Did you hear anything?!" He asked.

"Um, no." She answered.

"Don't lie to me, are you sure?" Aang repeated.

"Yes I'm sure, positive." Katara said.

"Ohh, ok then." Aang said then looking at the position he was in.

Katara looked at him strangely with him still on top of her. "So, when are you going to get off of me now?"

"I'm on you?" Aang asked looking at the position again after forgetting. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, it wasn't that bad." Katara said lifting herself off the bed.

Aang blushed and put his hands behind his back.

Then they both heard Toph laughing in the hall way and clapping her hands. "No, no, it was bad."

"You don't even no what happened!" Aang said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh no guys, I saw the whole thing and I have to say, you're a pretty cute couple." Toph said.

"Aaaahh..." Katara said sticking her finger out.

Aang kept quiet and covered his hands by his mouth, not wanting to say anything yet.

"Who's a cute couple?" Sokka asked coming in.

Then he saw Katara and Aang next to each other. Toph started to laugh louder pointing at the two.

"Dad!!" Sokka yelled.

"No, no! We aren't a couple, we weren't even doing anything!" Katara said trying to stop Sokka from yelling.

"You can stop laughing now." Aang said to Toph.

Toph finished up her laugh and started to walk away and threw her hands in the air. "Sure you guys didn't do anything."

Katara pushed Sokka ahead of her then closed the door, just her and Aang.

"Now where were we?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Whoa, um.." Aang said blushing even more.

Katara started to laugh. "No Aang, I mean I was going to talk to you before all of this had happened."

"Ok." He said even though he really wanted to know what she was going to do next. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"The Avatar State." Katara said.

"Oh no, Katara." Aang said.

"No, no I want to know, really just tell me and I won't say anything else." Katara said.

"I'm just going to say a word and that's it." Aang said even though he wanted to not tell her.

"Spill it!" Katara said excited.

"Painful." Aang said.

"Painful?" Katara asked. "What's so painful about it? It's not like you've never felt any more pain before."

Aang then had a flashback on when he was struck by Azula from lightning. He came back to reality and gave Katara a sad face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Aang, I didn't…" Katara said apologizing.

"No, its fine. Iroh was right." Aang said realizing.

"About what?" Katara asked.

"Me choosing love over power was a smart thing to do, but sometimes you have to choose power over everything, no matter how painful it is." Aang said.

"Love?" Katara asked.

"That's all I'm saying." Aang said then left the room.

"Love." Katara said then her eyes opened in shocked and looked back, noticing Aang was not there behind her anymore.

_Back To Zuko_

He slammed the door shut, and saw Iroh sitting and facing his way. "I found this, and there is no end to it. I found the secret history that everyone knows of! I read it until I got to the end and he was still alive in the end!"

"No, he wasn't." Iroh said.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"You have more than one great-grandfather prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku.

Zuko's face came to a shock and was stunned to know about Roku. "Why are you telling me this?!

"Because understanding the trouble between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself." Iroh said.

Zuko fell to his knees, and covered his face with his hands.

"Evil and good are always inside you Zuko, it is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side."

Zuko looked up at Iroh, wanting to know what the good side was to this.

"What happened generations ago can be resolved now by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you along the strive is the power to restore balance to the world." Iroh said then getting up and walking to the wall.

He took out a brick and pulled something wrapped in paper out. He handed it to Zuko.

"This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince. Iroh added handing hi the crown.

Zuko stood up from the ground and took the artifact and held it in front of him.

_Back To Aang_

Aang came back in his room, not saying a word to anybody after he talked to Katara. He sat on his bed and began to meditate until he heard a knock on his door. He froze in the position he was in and waited until he heard whoever it was.

"No answer." Aang said quietly to himself.

Hakoda came in with the fire nation suit on. "Everything ok? You didn't answer."

"Yes I'm fine, I just thought you were someone else." Aang said.

"You mean Katara." Hakoda said.

Aang looked to the ground and saw Hakoda walk towards him. He sat on the bed and looked at the disturbed Aang.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hakoda asked.

"How did it feel when you lost.." Aang stopped not knowing her name. "Sorry, I just.."

"No it's ok. It was horrible but I was glad I was the last one to spend her final minutes with. I held her hand and told her how much I loved her until she moved on." Hakoda said remembering.

"Her death was the worst thing that has ever happened to you, wasn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it was terrible. But I still have Sokka and Katara with me, and that's all I have and all I need now Avatar." Hakoda said. "What are you thinking about?"

"I asked you the question because I have the choice to unlock this special power, but in order to do it, I have to let go of someone I love and I can't" Aang said.

Hakoda looked at him with a smile, but Aang didn't spot it.

"Well, it's up to you, I can't make the decision. If you think love is more powerful than the power you can have, then don't take the power. But if you need the power then you have to let go of your love." Hakoda said trying help.

"Held her hand and told her how much you loved her." Aang said thinking of and idea. "Got it!"

"Got what?" Hakoda asked.

"Nothing, I just need some rest." Aang said.

"Well goodnight, and if your still asleep, we may arrive to the South Pole." Hakoda said leaving the door.

Aang waved goodnight to him and fell asleep.

_Aang's Dream_

_Everything was burning down. The fire lord was waiting in the battle room to fight Aang and everyone was going down on his side. They were completely outnumbered for the war and should have grabbed more people as they traveled. Aang saw Katara fighting for her life surrounded by firebenders and Sokka near the brink of death. Toph was being thrown on the ground and Hakoda being kicked on the ground, nearly stabbed. Aang was fighting until he ran out of breath and lightning struck the sky with Sozin's comet miles away from the battle field but helping the fire nation destroy and become more powerful every minute and every second. Aang didn't know firebending and didn't master the Avatar State and seemed helpless. He stood in the middle of the war and everyone was being taken down one by one. Katara fell to the ground right beside Aang and coughed, trying to breath by the smoke and ashes surrounding them. Aang started to cough himself and helped Katara up from the ground. Her arms were dirty and hair was out and burned on her back almost the same spot where Aang was._

"_You have to fight him, now!" Katara said leaning against Aang._

"_I can't, won't leave you." Aang said._

"_You have to. Just remember, I am always on your side." Katara said falling down._

"_No Katara! Stand up, you can make it!" Aang said trying to keep her up._

_Azula came down from the hill and tried to fight Aang. All of a sudden he couldn't use his bending an started to run from the flames._

"_You can't run forever!' Azula said holding Katara by her shirt._

"_No, don't hurt her!"_

_Back To Reality_

Sokka came in the room, hearing Aang's voice from yelling. "Aang who are you talking to?"

"No, don't hurt her!" Aang said yelling in his sleep.

"Aang, Aang!' Sokka yelled shaking him. "Katara! Toph!"

_Back To Aang's dream_

_Aang tried to run after Katara as fast as he could, but his running seemed like he was walking and was too late. There in front of him, Azula struck Katara with lighting in her stomach. Aang closed his eyes as he heard Katara's loud scream in pain._

"_NO!" Aang yelled as he pushed Azula away from Katara._

_Azula started to laugh as Aang watched Katara fall to the ground, her wound killing her and only had a few seconds left. He ran up to her and put her head his lap, running his fingers through her soft hair. Her skin was cold and knew she didn't have much time left._

"_Katara, I'm so sorry." Aang said._

_Back To Reality_

"What's wrong?" Katara asked coming through the door.

"It's Aang, he won't wake up from his dream. I think he's having a nightmare." Sokka said worried.

Katara ran over by his bed and took his hand. "Aang wake up, it's me Katara."

_Back To Aang's dream_

"_It's ok Aang." Katara said feeling weak, not moving. She knew she had enough._

"_I can't do anything now, not without you alive. Everyone's is down and I'm the only one left." Aang said._

_Aang took her hands and held them tightly. "Katara I love you with all my heart. I will always love you."_

"_Aang I love y..yo.." Katara say then didn't say anything anymore._

_A tear came to Aang's eye upset that he didn't hear the words come from her mouth. He held her to his chest while the background started to fade away until he was holding her lifeless body. He continued to cry until her body faded away and a stone that was carved with her name appeared with three others next to it. Aang wiped his eyes and looked at the other three stones._

"_Sokka, Toph, Katara, and me." Aang said seeing his name right next to Katara's._

_He looked at the background and the stones disappeared and saw all of the nations being wiped away and fire nation ruling the world with Zuko as the fire lord._

"_Aang, wake up." A familiar voice said._

"_Huh?" Aang asked._

"_Wake up please! __It's me, Katara!" Katara said louder._

_Aang closed his eyes.._

_Back To reality _

Aang finally woke up from his dream, breathing hard and sweating, seeing Katara's beautiful face above his and Sokka, and Toph standing next to her worried sick.

"You're ok." Katara said putting her hand on his cheek.

Aang wiped the sweat off of his forehead and pulled her to a hug. Surprised by this, she hugged him back and closed her eyes. He pulled away from her but his arms still around her and looked at Sokka.

"We are going to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said.


	18. One Of Those Days

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked after Aang had wakened up from his terrible nightmare.

"I'm sure, first thing as soon as we go to the South Pole." Aang said still panting.

Sokka nodded and left the room with Toph behind him. Katara stayed and watched them leave and looked back at Aang.

"What was your dream about?" She asked.

"Everyone. I failed in my dream and I saw everyone die." Aang said upset.

"I'm sorry, I know there's nothing I can do." Katara said wanting to help.

"I know, just these things happen." Aang said laying back down on his bed.

"I'm going to stay." Katara said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I'll sleep beside you. If you have another dream again, I'll be the first one to wake you, and comfort you." Katara said smiling at him.

"Thank you.' Aang said then lay back down.

Katara watched the young Avatar fall asleep. She waited for a couple minutes thinking about him and fell asleep later.

_Cut To Zuko_

A day passed since Zuko had visited the imprisoned Iroh. He held the crown in his hand and looked at it, still thinking about the conversation him and Iroh had.

"I still can't believe it." Zuko said to himself.

He slid his fingers around the crown. It was shiny and looked new, it had the same symbol and colors.

"You can't believe what?" Mai asked coming in his room.

Zuko looked at her, not expecting her to come. "Nothing."

Mai frowned and held the crown. "What's this?"

"It's an artifact. My uncle gave it to me." Zuko said.

"It's nice." She said then handing it down on the nearby table. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking, we can go and walk around. Maybe do a little shopping." Zuko said smiling at her.

Mai smiled back at him and looked in his eyes. "Shopping huh? Doesn't seem much like the Zuko I know."

Zuko lad on the couch and cuddled with Mai next to him. "I know but think we should do something different besides laying here on the couch all day. I want to make you happy."

"I am happy.' Mai said then getting up and grabbing his arm. "Lets go."

_Back At Aang_

Aang finally woke up that morning and looked around noticing Katara wasn't next to him like she said she would be.

"Katara?" Aang asked looking for her in his room.

He walked out of his room and walked on deck. He rubbed his eyes and started to shiver.

"Good morning Aang!" Sokka said wearing his water tribe clothes again.

Aang rubbed his eyes, with the bright sun light shining in the sky. He saw Katara walking his way with Toph beside her and saw that they were closer to the South Pole.

"Good morning Sokka, Toph, Katara." Aang said.

"Katara walked behind him and put a coat of her freezing body. "Keep warm. We don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks." Aang said giving her a grateful smile.

"You feeling better twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"I think I do. I had better sleep last night since I knew I was protected." Aang said.

"By who?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked at Katara as she looked back biting her lip. "An angel."

Katara smiled at Aang and started to blush. Aang scratched his head, trying to look away from Katara.

Toph snorted and Sokka rubbed his chin. "Ok then."

"Almost there." Bato said walking towards them.

"I can't wait to see Gran Gran again." Katara said sitting down with the others.

"I know, it's been almost two years, and our birthdays are coming up as well." Sokka said.

Aang spat out his food in surprise and it landed next to Toph.

"Thanks." Toph said sarcastically moving away from the food.

"It's your guys birthdays, and you've never told me?!" Aang yelled freaking out.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not until a couple of days for Sokka, then mine afterwards." Katara said.

"I have to get you guys something!" Aang said standing up.

"Well when was your birthday?" Toph asked.

"It already passed, when I was in my deep sleep after Ba Sing Se." Aang said calming down.

"Sorry we didn't know." Katara said.

"It's not your fault." Aang said.

"He's right. Now instead of our birthdays we need to focus on winning the war. When we win then we can celebrate.

"If we win." Aang said mumbling.

"We will." Katara said.

Sokka walked overboard and Aang sat on the ground thinking about arriving to the Eastern Air Temple.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked.

"The first thing that I'm going to do at the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said.

"Well, at least you are going to be able to Avatar State. Whatever reason that is stopping you is probably not worth it." Katara said.

"Guys, we're home!" Sokka yelled.

Katara stood up and ran to the front of the ship. She saw the village, the same way they left it in the beginning.

"Don't jump off the ship Sokka, wait until we actually get there." Hakoda said warning him.

Sokka put his leg back on deck. "How'd you know I was going to do that?"

"We know you." Katara said laughing.

A couple minutes later, the hip pulled up and Katara and Sokka ran out to Gran Gran. Hakoda came out last with his group of men and they ran back o their families, happy to see their kids and loved ones. Aang stood at the top with Toph, thinking nothing was there for him to enjoy.

"Gran Gran, we missed you." Katara said as she and Sokka gave her a careful hug.

"I missed you guys to. You've been gone for a very long time." Gran Gran said back.

"How's everything?" Sokka asked still smiling.

"Everything is better now. Did you defeat the dreadful fire nation?" She asked.

"No." Katara said sadly.

"It's ok, you'll have another chance. I can feel it." Gran Gran said. "Come inside, I have three bowls of hot food for you guys."

"Great! And we can tell you all about our trip." Sokka said walking on Gran Gran's side

Hakoda joined them and Aang was heading back downstairs.

"Hey, twinkle toes, you going to leave me alone up here?" Toph asked.

"No, I forgot you were next to me." Aang said sitting down.

"Why so down in the dumps? Why won't you join them?" Toph asked.

"I don't need to. That's their family, not mine. Mine are gone and all I have left for family is Appa and Momo." Aang said.

"We are your family Aang. They just need a little time to see theirs." Toph said trying to comfort him.

"I guess your right." Aang said with a smile.

"So did you tell her yet?" Toph asked.

"Tell what who?" Aang asked.

"Katara, did you tell her that you.." Toph stopped, waiting from someone to come up to the ship.

"Tell me what?" Katara asked.

"Uhh…" Aang said quickly thinking of something to say.

"What are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be down there?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but I saw the two of you and wondered what are you guys doing up here alone." Katara said.

"Right, well I'm going to meet new people so you guys can talk." Toph said leaving.

"But you can't even see. The snow is kind of deep" Aang said.

"I'll manage. I always do." Toph said walking down carefully.

"Tell me what?" Katara asked all happy.

Aang laughed and sat back down on the floor. "I was going to ask you how long are we going to stay here then leave?"

Katara stopped laughing and change the subject. "That's not what you were going to tell me."

"What?" Aang asked

"You weren't gong to ask me that question. You were going to tell me something else.' She added.

"Wait, how do you know what I was going to ask you?" Aang asked.

"Because you already know when we are leaving. We told you yesterday remember?" Katara said.

Aang was embarrassed, now knowing Katara knew he lied to her. She had the feeling now he was lying to her this whole time.

"Aang what is it that your not telling me? I know you are lying to me now about something." Katara said.

"I told you, everything's fine. You were right, I have to master the Avatar State and learn firebending." Aang said.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting, but we are leaving later on tonight." Sokka said walking to the two.

"Why so early?" Katara asked.

"Well, we just don't have a lot of time, and I'm sure we are going to have to stop for something else." Sokka said.

_Cut To Zuko_

"How does this look?" Mai asked coming from behind the curtain.

"Uh, it looks like the same thing you wore when we go there." Zuko said laughing under his breath.

"Have an open mind Zuko, the shoes." Mai said pointing to her feet.

"Oh, those. They're nice." Zuko said.

"You don't like them." Mai said going back behind the curtain and trying some different clothes on.

"Well it's not really me liking girl shoes." Zuko said.

Mai came out looking like she was angry. "They all look the same!"

Zuko put his hands around his ears and walked away to look at other things in the store. Mai came out with her clothes on again with the clothes in her hands.

"Are you going to buy those?" Zuko asked.

"I thought maybe you were going to." Mai said.

"Oh right." Zuko said getting the clothes from her hands.

"Forget it!" Mai said walking outside.

"Will you please make u your mind?! Zuko yelled and walking after her.

_Back At The Gang_

So we'll see you in a couple of days, ok dad?" Sokka asked and looked at him.

"That's fine. Take care of your.." Hakoda said until Sokka cut him off.

"I know I know sister!" Sokka said then giving him a hug.

Then Sokka walked to Aang and Katara went up to Hakoda. "Be careful."

"I will, and you too." Hakoda said hugging her.

They released and Katara went on Appa's back and started to wave goodbye to everyone in the village.

"Good bye people that I don't even know!" Toph yelled.

"Yip! Yip!" Aang yelled and Appa flew high in the sky, heading for the Eastern Air Temple.

_Back To Zuko_

"Ok here's a great place we can go." Zuko said holding Mai's arm.

"Wait." Mai said stopping him. "About back there, I didn't meant o make you mad."

Zuko kissed her on her lips for a second and pulled away. "Don't worry about it, lets go."

They walked inside a nice tea shop and saw a waiter on the corner. "Welcome."

"A table for two please." Zuko said.

"This way." The man said walking them to their table.

"I'll have the green leaf tea." Zuko said.

"I'll have the same." Mai said sitting across from him. "This is ok, I guess."

"It reminds me of my uncle, in a way." Zuko said looking around the shop.

"Your tea, sir." The man said holding a tray with two cups of tea in them. He started to hand it over when it started to slip off the trey. Zuko tried to grab it but was pushed from his hands and landed and splashed on Mai.

"Great." She said getting up and leaving.

"Wait, Mai! I'm sorry!' Zuko yelled going after her. "Mai! Mai! Mai wait." Zuko said grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You may rip my arm off or something." She said sarcastically.

"I won't rip your arm off." Zuko said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Every time I'm with you, something bad happens or we get in an argument.

"Not true." Zuko said disagreeing.

"Yes it is! The shoes, the tea, you not thinking you'll buy the clothes for me…" She said walking away from him.

He ran in front of her and stopped her. "Don't leave. I'm sorry the day hasn't been great for both of us. It's just one of those days."

"I must get that a lot then." Mai said.

"I'm not having a bad day." Zuko said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm with you." He said smiling at her.

Mai pulled his lips on hers and kissed him. The released and both smiled at each other. Then he wrapped his arms around her as they walked to a different store.

_Back To The Gang_

"Which temple again? Sokka asked.

Katara put her hand on her forehead seeming like she was suffering from something.

"Eastern, Sokka." Toph said getting annoyed each minute Sokka had asked the question.

Aang out the straddles down and crawled to Katara. "Hey." He said looking at her.

Katara didn't answer but still had her hand on her forehead and tried to hang on Appa's straddles.

"Hey, are you ok?" Aang asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katara said looking worn-out. "Just a migraine, that's all."

"Maybe you should rest." Sokka recommended.

"Maybe." Katara said getting up and moving to the back of Appa.

Aang turned back around and grabbed the straddles, leading Appa to the eastern Air temple, until he heard Sokka yelling.

"Katara!!!" Sokka yelled for her

Aang turned around…


	19. Mastered

"Katara!!!" Aang yelled.

"What happened?!" Toph yelled, confused about everything that was going on right now.

"Sokka, lead Appa to catch me and Katara. I'm going after her!" Aang said as he jumped off of Appa.

"What happened?!" Toph asked again.

"Katara fell off of Appa. I think she passed out." Sokka said taking the straddles.

Aang went soaring through and down the sky. Katara seemed to be falling faster and faster every second than he was. Aang put his arms and legs straight together to go faster. Katara was silent and that was no good to Aang.

"Katara, wake up!" Aang shouted at her but the air was taking his voice way.

Aang saw Appa flying right next him, going as fast as he could.

"For some reason, the air is pulling Katara faster than we can fly!" Sokka yelled.

"You think!" Aang said then getting an idea.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka asked.

"I need a boost!' Aang said going under Appa.

He held on tight and pushed on Appa's hand. The force made him go faster falling down in the sky.

"Oh man!" He said seeing ground.

As he was falling, he quickly started to airbended Katara upwards towards him. He was still falling to the ground but got Katara in his arms.

"Got you!" He said but then fell to the ground making a big whole in it.

Toph and Sokka stopped Appa from flying and landed on the ground.

Toph jumped off of Appa and stepped on the ground, trying to see if Aang and Katara survived the fall. "He's alive!"

"What?! Where?!" Sokka asked digging through the ground.

"Way down in the ground. Like way…" Toph said trying to see how deep in the ground they were.

Katara's boy was thrown up first to the surface.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, grateful she was still alive. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, I think she's sick though." Toph said.

Aang's hand reached the top, as he lifted himself up. He was dirty, and seemed burned from the fall. He made a fist in his hand, crackling all of his knuckles.

"I think I broke a finger." He said making a hurting face.

"You're fine." Sokka said.

"Is she ok?" Aang asked feeling her forehead.

"I don't know. We may need to stop." Sokka said.

"No, not now. We are going to fly, but just keep a watch on her." Aang said.

"There's a lake over there. You can go get some hot water and get some towels to place on her." Toph said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Aang said running and on his way.

Sokka grabbed Katara's body and set it carefully on Appa. Him and Toph got on Appa and flew to the lake to meet up with Aang. Aang already had a bucket full of water and ran of to Appa.

"This should be enough." He said.

"That's fine, now lets move." Sokka said.

_Cut To Azula_

"So did you get what you wanted?" She asked Zuko as he had Mai in his arms.

"Why do you always have to ruin our get together?" Mai asked walking away. "You have one minute."

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked annoyed by her appearance.

"I just wanted to see if you to what you wanted from Iroh." She said.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zuko asked her.

"Just looking out for you. So how's everything with him right now?" She asked.

"He's fine. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Zuko said.

"He won't talk to me like he once did to you. He favors you more than me." Azula said sitting next to Zuko.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Zuko said looking away from her.

"So dad knows about the solar eclipse. We are going to have a meeting about it soon since the eclipse is coming in about a week."

"Dad knows?" Zuko asked.

"Of course. I told him." Azula said.

"Anyways, I'll let you know when the meeting is and starts. You better show up or hell be angry wit you." Azula said walking away.

Mai came back in and walked to Zuko. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to bother me again." Zuko said pulling Mai into a hug.

_Back To The Gang_

As they soared over the skies, Sokka was leading Appa this time to the Temple as Aang squeezed the wet, hot towels and put them on Katara's head. She hadn't waken hours since she fell and was clam ever since. Nobody really spoke to each other and that really annoyed Toph.

"I have a joke. Why was the cookie crying?" She asked smiling at them both.

They didn't answer but just looked at her waiting to know why.

"Because he was feeling crumby!" Toph said and started to laugh after that.

Sokka looked at Aang and Aang looked back and shrugged his shoulders. Then they looked at Toph who was still laughing.

"You guys have no sence of humor." She said after she stopped.

Appa moaned and they started to move downwards.

"Something's wrong with Appa too." Sokka said.

"No, he's just tired." Aang said petting Appa's head. "Come one buddy. Stay up, just a couple more hours then you can rest."

Appa moaned once more and continued to fly for a couple more hours. When the hours passed, they had rest at the top of the Eastern Air Temple.

"We finally made it!" Sokka said.

"Pretty nice place you got here." Toph said.

"I was born in the South. It's not exactly my home." Aang said.

"So when are you leaving?" Sokka asked. "To master the Avatar State with that Guru guy.

"Soon, until Katara wakes up." Aang said looking at her still body.

"That'll probably be for hours, or days and we're wasting time." Sokka said.

Aang closed his eyes, tired of Sokka yelling and talking all the time. "Fine! I'll go! Just get me when she wakes up."

Aang started to leave and Toph waited until he couldn't see them. "He so has a crush on her."

"What?" Sokka asked her.

"Aang, he really must like Katara that much to be interrupted just to see her awake." Toph said.

"Maybe he does." Sokka said to a surprise to Toph he wasn't mad.

"That doesn't bother you. I mean Aang, having a crush on your on sister?" Toph asked.

"No. I know guys will like Katara sooner or later and I know she'll like guys too. Truth is I want her to be with Aang. He's the only guy I can actually trust." Sokka said.

Toph sniffed and wipe her eye. "That is so cute!"

Sokka sighed and moved next to his sister, waiting for her to wake up.

Aang walked al they way to the roof, where he had left the Guru just to go save Katara. That was where he needed to master the seventh chakra.

"I see you come back Aang." The Guru said meditating.

"You obviously know why." Aang said sitting across from him.

The Guru opened his eyes, and saw Aang officially once again. "I see you grew your hair out. I like it."

"Thanks. I'm going to get rid of it." Aang said touching his head.

"Why?" The Guru asked.

"Listen, I'm in a tight schedule and I don't want to stop anymore. Can we just move on?" Aang asked.

"I see that your anger has taken over you." The Guru said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I can already tell you've been angry, stressed and annoyed a lot. You need to relax in order to complete this once again." The Guru said.

"You don't even know what I've been going through. Lets just do this." Aang said sitting down.

"I do know. It's all in you eyes Aang. You where hit by lightning, trying to master the Avatar State. You woke up weeks later and now have tried to take the fire nation down with the eclipse, but lost. Now you are trying to have another opportunity on master the Avatar State and taking the fire nation down once again. You can't master the Avatar State because…" The Guru said then stopped.

"I know! I can't do it but I'm trying. It's so hard and I don't know what to do. What do I do?!" Aang asked.

"You can calm down first and relax. Let all of your anger go." The Guru said.

"What do I do?" Aang asked sobbing and wiping the tears flowing down on his cheeks.

"There is only one thing to do. Tell Katara you love her." The Guru said and watched Aang's facial expression.

"I can't." Aang said falling to the ground.

"You can Aang. If you tell her then you can.." The Guru stopped once again.

"I said I can't." Aang said.

"Then lets begin." The Guru said. "Focus on your earthly attachments."

Aang once again had an image of Katara, them together, dancing in the fire nation and everything that happened to them I the past. It faded away into a twinkle of light and the sky appeared.

"Now let the pure cosmic energy flow." The Guru said focusing.

Aang felt another tear drop down from his eye and drop to his cheek.

He looked up to the stars and a bright light appeared. Aang was again floating in space above the whole planet and saw other stars in the sky. A bridge came beneath his feet and stood on the snaking path. Aang tattoos started to glow and a bigger version of Aang appeared with a spheres light shimmering around his fingers.

Meanwhile Katara finally woke up, moaning and wondering what happened. She looked at the sky, and it was cloudy day.

"What happened?" Where are we?" She asked.

"Good to see you finally awake." Toph said.

"We are at the Eastern Air Temple." Sokka said.

"Already? What happened?" Katara asked again rubbing her eyes.

"You fell off of Appa and into the sky. Aang saved you and we ended up here afterwards.

"Where's Aang?" She asked.

Sokka looked at Toph as she faced his way. "He's trying to master the Avatar State."

After hearing this, Katara got up and ran to Aang as fast as she could.

Aang was inside the bright shell, his arrows still glowing and him still focusing.

"Now let everything go, concentrate on the Avatar State." The Guru said.

Aang started to have visions that happened to him in his whole life. Running away from his home to seeing Katara his first time. The gang's journey until Toph's arrival. Him trying to master the Avatar State and being hit from Azula's strike. Waking up and losing the day of the eclipse. Aang finally opened his eyes and saw the Guru across from him with a smile I his face.

"Good job Aang. You've mastered the Avatar State." The Guru said.

Aang stood up, stunned that he actually did it. "No, no I didn't."

"You did Aang." The Guru said wondering why Aang said he didn't.

"I didn't, I didn't let Katara go, so I didn't master it." Aang said.

"You what?" Katara asked standing behind him.

Aang shot up from the ground. "Nothing! Lets go, there's noting left here.'

"You did master it Aang, you mastered the Avatar State, no matter how much you want to deny it!" They Guru yelled as Aang was walking away.

Aang closed his eyes in anger, more tears falling and Katara finally stopped him and hugged him. Aang hugged her back letting all his feelings go.

"What is wrong?" She whispered.

"I mastered it. I mastered the Avatar State." Aang said angry at himself.

"That's a good thing." Katara said cheerful.

"No, it's not." Aang said. "I still don't believe I did it though."

"What? What are you talking about? Please tell me." Katara begged.

"I had to let you go in order to master it. I had to let go of all of my earthly attachments and I couldn't. You were my earthly attachment Katara! I had to let you go and do it. That's why I so confused, and stressed and don't know what to do!" Aang yelled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." Katar said.

"It's not your fault. I blame myself. I've been debating on whether to do it or not. I need the power Katara, but I also need you." Aang said covering his hands with his face.

"I don't know what to say. I never wanted to become between you and your great power.' Katara said.

"It's too late. Now me knowing I let you go for a power I don't even need hurts me even more from not mastering it in the first place." Aang said.

"Well I think it was very brave." Katara said.

"You don't understand it. I couldn't do it for one more reason." Aang said.

"There's more" Katara asked.

"Katara I didn't want to do it because I l.."Aang said but then stopped when it started to rain.

Katara's hair started to become wet, but she didn't care. She wanted opt hear Aang had to say, that was coming from his mouth. She waited and Aang still couldn't tell her.

"You what?" She asked.

"I..I..can't tell you yet." Aang said disappointed in himself.

Katara put her hand in the air, and stopped the water from hitting her. "Then take your time. There's no need to rush."

"I'm sorry." Aang said as he watched Katara walk away.

_Back to Zuko_

He heard the door slam open in his room, on the bed thinking. "Azula, isn't it."

"How did you know?" She asked sarcastically with a smile.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"The meeting's tomorrow. Dad wants you there. You are in a very important position and he wants you to sit next to him." Azula said.

"He, wants me? Even though what happened last time?" Zuko asked.

"I will never forget that day." Azula said waling towards him with a smile. "Are you in or out?"

"I'll come. Tell me the time tomorrow and I'll be there." Zuko said laying back down watching Azula leave. "I can't believe he wants me there."

_Back To Aang_

"This is it then. We are leaving." Aang said to the Guru.

He nodded and watched Aang lift off.

"Thank you, for everything. You were right though, I was angry and mad everything came back to me but now I'll try to put it aside. Thank you." Aang said grateful.

"I'm glad I could help." He said back and looked at Katara.

Katara was still poignant after the conversation he had with Aang. She looked at Appa's fur and flew away.

"So you did it? You mastered the Avatar State now?" Toph asked holding on Appa.

"Yes, I did." Aang said knowing Katara was looking at him but he tried to not look back.

"Where are we going now?" Sokka asked.

"We have three more temples to go to.." Aang said bringing out his map.

"Three?" Sokka asked.

"Yup, three. We are going to the Southern,Western, and Northern." Aang said.

"What? Why?" Toph asked.

"I want to visit the North to get help from people in the war. Western to see what's left there, and Southern so I can see my home one last time if I live the war." Aang said.

"We can do all of this in thirteen days?" Sokka asked.

"As fast as Appa goes, anything's possible. We can also stop at Kiyoshi Island again and grab help from them." Aang added.

"Well it would be nice to see Suki again." Sokka said scratching his skin.

"Who's Suki?" Toph asked.

"An old friend of ours." Katara said.

"But remember when Azula and her friends had their outfits on, what happened to them?" Toph asked.

Sokka remembered how Azula did have Suki's outfit on, and started to wonder what Azula did to them. "We'll find out soon if they're ok."


	20. Home

The Northern Air Temple wasn't as far away from the Eastern Air Temple, but took time to fly there. The gang had arrived the same day they arrived at the Eastern Air Temple, but in night time. Nobody was awake and neither of them saw the people who lived there. Just the breeze blowing in their faces and leaves rolling on the ground going pass them.

"Nobody's awake. We can go now." Sokka said climbing back o Appa.

"They're probably just asleep or something." Aang said walking around and alone. "Maybe they are in the rooms where they sleep."

"They are here." Toph said walking around. "I think they are up there, like Aang said."

Aang took a big leap I the sky and landed on a rock. Then took another jump and landed to the top of the mountain and next to the homes.

"Yea, we'll just walk our way up there." Sokka said as he started to walk to the top.

Aang knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A old man opened the door, the same man that made the fire nation weapons.

"We need your help." Aang said.

"It's good to see the Avatar again." The man said.

"It's good to see you too. We need you guys to do something for us. It deals with the war and we need you." Aang said.taking a step back.

The man yawned and took another step outside of his room. He stretched his arms out and continued to listen to Aang. "What is it I can do for you?"

Sokka, Toph, and Katara made their way to the top and joined Aang and the man's conversation. Then Teo came out of his room wondering what all the noise was.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Teo asked. "Wait, it's the Avatar again!"

By then everyone started to come out of the room and Aang backed up a little, not wanting to be too crowded. When everyone was talking, he yelled at them all to get his attention.

"Everyone!" Aang yelled and saw people finally focusing on him. "We need your help on winning the war. So far we're losing and I think you guys can be a big part of help for us."

"What can we do?" Teo asked.

"You guys made the fire nation weapons right? Well you guys can use those to fight them. We can also make another huge balloon and use that to fight them off like we did last time." Aang said with some ideas.

"Sounds easy, but then what?" Another civilian asked.

"The day we fight is in thirteen days, a day before Sozin's comet. If we beat the fire nation, then they cannot win." Aang said. "We will get more help as we move on but I'm counting on you guys to do your parts."

Katara smiled at Aang, believing a he was a brave and smart person. She was admired by his intelligence.

"We can do all of that in a matter of time. But one more question, where do we meet up with you guys?" The man asked.

"Uh…"Aang said thinking.

"Meet us at Crescent Island. All of us will meet each other there.." Katara said standing next to Aang.

Aang smiled, thank her for answering his question.

"The lets get moving!" Teo said as everyone started to work on the balloon. "We need more information about this."

"Ok." Aang said with a smile.

_Cut To Zuko_

"Dad wants us at the meeting in about ten minutes. You should get ready." Azula said to Zuko.

"Thank for telling me at the last minute Azula." Zuko said getting up from his bed after reading a book.

"Maybe you should have asked other people instead of me." She said.

"I may be late." Zuko said.

"Why?" Azula asked.

"I need to run an errand." Zuko said.

"Yea right, dad will be mad." Azula said.

"Tell him for me. Thanks." Zuko said walking out the door.

"Oh yes, I'll tell him." Azula said as she watched him leave.

_Back To Aang_

"…and from there we'll fight them until I can defeat the fire lord.' Aang said to Teo.

"Sounds great. The balloons and big balloon will be ready in no time." Teo said.

"You can count on us, we'll meet you then." The mechanist said getting to work.

Aang smiled at them then jumped on Appa.

"Good luck!' Teo yelled as they flew away.

Aang waved back and turned to the rest of the gang, who were silent for a while. "Well that was easy. Now we go West."

Everyone gave Aang a fake smile, and then looked out the sky.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Aang asked as everyone still looked away from him. "Guys?"

"Nothing wrong's with me. Ask them." Toph said.

"Nothing." Sokka said.

"Katara, why are you ignoring me?" Aang asked again.

"I'm not ignoring you, we are just waiting for our next move." Sokka said.

"I just said we are going to the Western Air Temple. Are you mad or something?" Aang asked.

"No Aang, lets just keep flying." Katara said lying to him.

Aang slowly turned around, still looking at Katara as he faced the front. Then he looked at the front wondering why Katara was mad at him.

_Back At Zuko_

He was in the prison and walked to Iroh's room. He opened the door and saw his uncle doing pushups. Iroh thought it was the guard and quickly put his clothes back on.

"Oh, it's you." Iroh said still angry with Zuko.

"What do you mean oh?" Zuko asked. "I came here to see you, but not all just for that."

"You need my help because you don't know what to do." Iroh said knowing the reason why Zuko did come to visit him. "You did not come here just to see me."

"You don't know why I came here for! You think you know everything and you don't!' Zuko yelled at Iroh.

"I turned around and walked up to Zuko. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I need…I need your help." Zuko said falling to his knees.

"Still asking the old man huh?" Azula said behind Zuko.

Zuko stood up and saw Azula behind him.

"You said you needed to make an errand. Too bad that I found you here. This is the reason why you're going to be late for the meeting?" Azula said.

"You don't understand. You never do!" Zuko said.

"I know everything now Zuko, what you do all the time. You busted yourself out." Azula said smiling.

"Why don't you get out of here." Iroh said

"Why dont you. Ooops, if forgot you were in jail you traitor. Zuko, don't be like him." Azula said then leaving.

Zuko looked at Iroh, then walked out and joined with Azula at the meeting. Iroh shook his head and looked at the ground and continued his work out.

_Back To The Gang_

"I think we can stop right here." Aang said hours after traveling from the Northern Air Temple.

"Finally. I need some space to walk." Sokka said stretching.

"And air to breath. I'm kind of sick by Appa's smell, and fur." Toph said wiping Appa's fur off of her clothes.

Katara was silent as she got off of Appa's back. She got everyone's sleeping bags and put them on the floor. Aang got on Appa's side and laid down.

"Goodnight guys." Aang said.

"Goodnight Aang." Sokka and Toph said at the exact same time.

Aang was waiting for Katara to say goodnight, but instead everything was quiet. He looked up and saw Katara facing his opposite direction.

"Katara-" Aang said but cut off.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara said, not wanting to talk to him for now.

_Back To Zuko_

Mai waited for Zuko outside the halls. When she saw him after the meeting, she ran over to him quickly and took his shoulder.

"So how was it?" She asked. "The meeting."

"It was fine. My dad wanted me there. He saved me a seat. I was literally his right hand man." Zuko said walking to a big poster of Fire Lord Ozai.

"You must be happy." Mai said wondering what Zuko was upset about.

"I was the son that my father wanted to be in the meeting, but that wasn't really me." Zuko said staring at the picture.

_Back To The Gang_

The next morning came by and Katara was already up early, practicing her bending. Toph woke up second to go see what the noise was that was falling on the ground.

"Stupid water!" Katara said behind the bushes.

"Why is the water stupid?" Toph asked then yawned.

Katara looked at her. "I'm trying to do this really advanced waterbending trick, but I can't do it!"

"Whoa sugar queen, calm down. I was just asking. Maybe you should just relax." Toph said trying to help.

"I am relaxed." Katara said calming down. "I just can't do this even though I could do it before."

"Is there something stopping you from doing it?" Toph asked sitting on a nearby boulder.

"I have my water and myself. That's all I need." Katara said.

"Maybe that's not all of it." Toph said.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked

"Maybe you need a friend." Aang said coming behind the bushes.

Katara turned around facing his opposite direction again. "I don't need anyone's help right now."

"I'm not just anyone, I'm your friend." Aang said touching her shoulder.

"I'm going to make breakfast so you guys go ahead and talk." Toph said walking away trying to leave the two alone.

Katara slapped Aang's hand ad he removed his from her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, so now you want to know what's wrong with me." Katara said looking at him.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Katara said sitting in the grass and holding her head.

"Is everything ok with you? I know when you asked me those questions I never answered, but tell me." Aang said wanting to know.

"Well first I have a headache and I don't feel well. Second is because I don't feel like your not totally being honest with me." Katara said looking at the sun rise.

Aang's heart started to beat faster, knowing where the conversation may end up. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I know there's something you're not telling me and you won't say it for whatever reason." Katara said.

"You can't be mad at me for that Katara. I'm hiding nothing from you, you don't have to worry or think about anything." Aang said putting his arm around her body.

Katara pushed herself in his arms and hugged him. Aang's arms flew back, then slowly wrapped around her body again.

"I know there's something inside you." She whispered lowly so that Aang couldn't hear.

"Hey guys, lets go!" Sokka said waving his arms to get there attention.

"Just don't be mad at me, or ignore me. It hurts a lot." Aang said smiling and helping her up from the ground.

"Fine, just be honest with me from now on." Katara said.

She rushed towards Sokka to get on Appa and Aang walked slowly. "I'll try."

_Back To Zuko_

"We will also use this handy air balloon the Avatar and his friends at the Northern Air Temple used to take them down and other Earth kingdoms as well." Azula said walking with Zuko and Ty Lee by her side.

"I'd rather be with Mai." Zuko said.

"What?" Azula asked in a snap.

"Nothing." Ty Lee said covering her mouth.

Azula gave Ty Lee an angry looked and continued to walk. "When Sozin's comet arrives, we will use the power and ultimately wipe out all the nations out." Azula said.

"We'll have to fight them off." Zuko said.

"Not really, the comet will enhance our power, and that will strike fear into everyone's eyes and make them run from us. But there will be no where to hide since we'll find them." Azula said determined.

"I know your talking, but why don't we just take over everyone and everything. Not just kill them." Zuko said.

"Why is that?" Azula asked crossing her arms.

"We lost mother in the war. Just think of how many other kids will lose their moms and dads." Zuko said remembering Ursa.

"Wow Zuko, I didn't know you had a heart." Ty Lee said.

"Who said I did? I was asking." Zuko said walking away.

"Nobody really knows where mother went. Nobody cares and nobody wanted her so it'll just be the same with everyone else." Azula said trying to make Zuko angry.

Zuko turned around and threw a vase at Azula. She stepped to her side and the vase it the wall, water running from the inside and the flowers flowing down with it.

"I cared about mom, unlike you." Zuko said.

"That's one person. Look at dad. He's fine about everything." Azula said.

Zuko walked away and headed to Mai's house enraged with fury and annoyance from Azula.

_Back To The Gang_

The gang was still on Appa, not taking and break from flying. It was breezy and cold outside and summer was coming to an end and that kept Aang thinking a lot.

"We'll go the Western then Southern, since it faster to Kiyoshi Island." Aang said.

"Good idea." Sokka said.

Toph overheard and wanted to ask them all a big question. "I need to ask you guys something."

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked.

"When we are flying to find other people to help us in the war, I need you to drop me off." Toph said.

"Drop you off where?" Sokka asked.

"To..to my home." Toph said sadly.

"What?!" They all asked, yelling at Toph.

_Back To Zuko_

"That's what she said." Zuko said alkig to Mai.

"Wow, Azula is the one who doesn't have a heart." Mai said trying to comfort him. "I know I'm not doing a great job-"

"No, its ok. She says these things like she's so pure evil." Zuko said.

"Isn't everyone at the fire nation evil?" Mai asked.

"No, not everyone. Not the people who don't want the war in their home." Zuko said looking out the window.

"Like you?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked turning around and looking straight at her.

"I can tell the war is putting a lot of stress under you. You want people to think so much of you when you don't care about how they think of you now. Put your feelings in front of you first Zuko." Mai said trying to help him.

"You know nothing." Zuko said then leaving her home.

Minutes later, he arrived at the prison once more to visit Iroh again. He walked in the room and saw him standing at his corner. Covering his nose by the sickening smell, he grabbed on the bar with his other hand and bent to his knees.

"I need your help" Zuko said. "I don't know what to do. This war, it's changing me, putting a bunch of pressure on me. I'm not even happy yet."

"Why is that prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Zuko said grabbing the bar with his other hand from his nose.

"Maybe it's because you don't know which side you're on." Iroh said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You have the choice Zuko to not be confused. You have the choice whether to be happy or angry with yourself for the rest of your life by the decisions you make." Iroh said.

"What can I do to make myself happy?" Zuko asked.

"If you want to feel good about yourself, look deep inside your heart and think of what it is you truly want. In my opinion Zuko in order for you to be happy, choose good." Iroh said trying to make Zuko choose the right choice.

"You don't know what our talking about." Zuko said then leaving the cell to go home.


	21. Thunder and Lightning

"Toph, why do you want to go back home?!" Aang asked yelling at her face.

"I need to be with my family again and I can help you get as much help as you can get." Toph said.

"But we have enough, we can do this-" Aang said but stopped.

"We just lost the last fight, we need more people." Toph said.

"We can just ask then." Sokka said.

"You don't understand. When I left I know I broke my parent's heart. I was their only child and now I know I have tem worried sick. I did my job now which was helping you Aang." Toph said pointing at him. "I did what I had tot do and now I have to go back and be what I am."

"We already know who you are. You're Toph, the blind bandit." Aang said.

"No, I'm Toph Bei Fong. The girl who who's' blind and ran away with the Avatar to train earthbending to him." Toph said.

"But, but-" Aang said but cut off again by Toph talking.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. I said what I had to say." Toph said. "As soon as we finish the South and West, I want you guys to drop me off home." 

"Ok Toph." Katara said.

_Cut To Zuko_

Zuko was lying on his bed, tossing the knife Iroh had given to him years ago in the air and catching it as it fell down towards him. He thought about what Mai and Iroh told him a day ago, and Iroh was confused at both moments.

"I don't get it." Zuko said as he tossed the knife to the floor.

"Don't make me think Iroh and Mai have both gotten to you Zuko. Live your life, not them telling you what todo." Azula said standing by his door.

"What is with you? You're always near e and telling me what and what not to do." Zuko said standing up from his bed.

"I'm just trying to help you from turning on us Zuko." Azula said.

"No you're not. You are always saying you'll stop me from making a bad choice. What are you thinking?" He asked.

Azula said nothing, but stood and listened and waited for what he was going to do next.

"Are you thinking I'm going to betray the whole fire nation?" Zuko asked her raising his tone of voice.

"You need to calm down." She said putting his hand down.

"No Azula, you need to back off." He said then pushed her against a wall. "Leave me alone."

After that he left Azula in his room and walked out the door to go after Mai to apologize.

_Back To The Gang_

Appa groaned, tied of flying the windy night. It was cold and everyone was shivering. Aang didn't want to stop, thinking it was a waste of time and knowing it would hold them back.

"Come on buddy, you can fly for a couple more hours.' Aang said as he petted Appa's head.

As much as Appa wanted to stop, he kept flying like Aang asked him too.

"Here, put some coats on guys." Katara said handing one coat to each one of them

Aang put the straddles down and took a coat after Sokka and Toph got theirs. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome." Katara said adjusting her hair.

A strong breeze pushed the gang slightly back on Appa, as they tried to hang on not to fall.

Sokka was putting his hair together, after he had dropped his rubber band. "How far is the Western Air Temple?!"

"No too far!" Aang yelled as his voice was disappearing in the wind. "Just a couple more miles!" 

"I thought it was summer! Hwy is it windy?!" Sokka screamed complaining over the weather.

"Can Appa go any faster?!" Toph yelled hanging on tightly.

Appa groaned and moved his tail, trying to go faster like Toph asked. 

"He's trying as fast as he can. Just hold on tightly and wait!" Aang yelled.

Then thunder started to roar in the sky. The sound stoked fear in everyone's heart, especially Aang's.

"Aang, we have to go somewhere and land safe! We can't keep flying in this weather!" Katara said yelling at him.

Rain started to drizzle on them seconds after the thunder has started. A minute later it began to rain and a storm began to come.

"Aang lets go somewhere now!" Sokka yelled putting his hood on.

"We can make it!" Aang yelled "I can see it from-"

suddenly lightning struck at them and everyone closed their eyes after seeing it. Aang hears someone scream then felt something that hit him.

"What happened?! I can't see!" Sokka yelled as the wind blew in his face and pushed him on the ground. "Hey! This doesn't feel like ground!"

"It's too dark, we need light! Where's Aang?" Katara said trying to move around.

"I don't know, I can't even see! I think-" Toph stopped after Katara pushed her for a quick moment.

"Oh my gosh! Aang!!!!!" Katara yelled, seeing his motionless body on the ground.

_**Sorry this chapter is sort of short..lol…I just wanted to have a cliff hanger. I'm working on the next chapter right now so don't you guys worry!**_


	22. Southern Air Temple

_Katara's POV_

I finally woke up from the sun light, shining through the window in the room. We had arrived in the Western Air Temple from last night. I didn't know what hit us and what hit Aang that night. After his sudden knock out, I quickly got everyone back on Appa and flew our way to the Western Air Temple, where we are now. I shared a room with Toph and Sokka, while Aang had his own. I got up slowly, not trying to wake the other two up and went into the room where Aang was sleeping. I didn't know what made him unconscious, but knew we landed on ice. I walked into his room after opening the door silently.

"Aang.." I said walking towards him while he was asleep.

He didn't move or say a thing. I walked closer to him and rubbed my fingers against his cheek. I spotted his hand twitch and I heard a soft moan coming from his mouth.

"Aang, wake up." I said.

No answer. I put my hand on his arm and rubbed my hands up and down his arm, trying to tickle him and at the same time wake him up.

"Come on Aang. We are here." I said again now getting worried.

"Where?" Aang said sounding weak and tired.

"At the Western Air Temple." I said getting a smile on my face.

I didn't know it was coming, but at the same time, Aang had always made me smile. Something I loved about him.

"What are we doing there Gyatso?" Aang asked then my smile went away slowly.

Gyatso? What was he thinking? I'm Katara, not Gyatso. He is probably having a dream about the Southern Air Temple. I saw his eyes open, and could tell he didn't know where we were.

"Who are you?" He said as he lifted himself off the bed.

"What?" I asked again as I watched him become more wide awake.

"You're not an air monk. You're a civilian from somewhere else!' Aang said getting up.

"Aang, it's me Katara. Don't you remember?" I asked.

"What? Who is Katara?" Aang asked as he got up from the bed. "Ouch."

"Me Aang. I'm Katara, don't you remember?" I asked wondering if he was faking.

I know he wouldn't fake about something so serious going on right now.

"I don't remember, or even know you. Where are the other air monks?" Aang asked looking outside the windows.

I already knew what was there. There was nothing but grass and other little critters that made the place their home.

"You really don't remember?" I asked him again becoming frightened.

"I don't understand. Remember what?" Aang asked sitting down next to me. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know it because we are friends." I said holding his hand.

He pulled back and I knew by his action he wasn't kidding. Aang had lost his memory.

"You remember Appa?" I asked.

"Yes I remember him." Aang answered.

"What about Momo?" I asked.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"What was the last thing you remember before you woke up Aang?" I asked him as I grabbed his shoulders.

I watched him close his eyes, trying to remember the last thing that happened to him. He tried hard enough but came up with nothing.

"I think I was leaving the Southern Air Temple, but not remembering going here." Aang said.

"That's because you probably lost your memory Aang." I said.

"No I didn't." Aang said refusing to believe me.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked coming in.

"Aang lost his memory." I said looking at him.

"No I didn't.' Aang said once again.

"Tell me he's lying Toph." I said.

"He's not. I think he really did lose it. He's telling the truth." Toph said.

"No. You have to remember. We are in a war! You're a hundred and thirteen years old! You have to remember!" I said pulling him close.

"I don't, I'm trying!" Aang said closing his eyes again, but had nothing.

"You have to Aang, I love you." I said whispering in his ear.

"You do?" He asked.

"No way." Toph said smiling and playing with her fingers

Sokka crossed his arms and smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Aang asked.

"No." I said thinking he was playing this whole time. "Do you remember yet?"

"No. Not at all." Aang said feeling how warm his head was.

"Sokka, get me a bucket of hot or cold water. Brng it here so I can heal his head, hopefully so he can remember." I ordered him.

"Got it." Sokka said and with Toph joining him.

I turned back to Aang as he blushed. "I don't even know you."

"I know, but we do know you and you will when you remember." I said as I bushed a little.

"So what exactly was happening?" He asked me facing my way.

"About a year ago my brother and I found you in an iceberg. We got you and discovered you were the Avatar. We got you a water and earthbending master and you mastered all three elements. Now we need you to do fire and then defeat the fire lord from winning the war." I said.

"Wow, a year." Aang said surprised.

There was a moment of silence until I spoke again.

"You know, since you don't remember, I'm glad I told you I love you. I finally got it out and was tired of holding it in." I said.

"Why were you holding it in?" Aang asked curious.

"Because I was waiting for you to say it all this time. But you never did and now I said it. You won't remember but I'll always know I said it.

"It won't be the same though. It'll be the same Aang, I'm just the different one." Aang said.

Sokka came I with the bucket of water in his hands.

"Make it quick so we can explore then leave." Toph said closing the door behind them.

"Close your eyes and just relax." I said to Aang.

He did as I asked him to do and got the water to go over my hands. I put my hands on the side of his head, trying to find the injury that made him forget almost everything we went through.

"Found it." I said to him.

I opened one of my eyes and saw him relaxed and calm, waiting for me to help him. As I finished healing him, he fell to the ground but I was quick to catch him by his head and lift him up. I heard him moan once more and open his eyes.

"Katara." He said opening his eyes again.

"Aang." I said as I put my fingers through his.

"What happened?" He asked forgetting everything again.

"I don't know, I just found you lying on the ground. Then we flew here, to the Western Air Temple." I said smiling at him.

He took his hand from mine and touched his lump on his head. "Ouch."

"Don't touch it, you were injured." I said. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" He asked sitting on his bed.

"What we were just talking about?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You forgot your memory and I explained everything to you." I said answering him.

"Not a thing." Aang said laying back down on the bed.

"I'll let you rest, and we can leave later on this afternoon after we looking around." I said leaving the room.

As I closed the door, I cracked it open and took one more peak. I saw him leaning against the window and smiling as he looked in the sun. By then I began to think he knew what I had told him.

_Cut To Zuko_

Mai opened the door, expecting him to come earlier than she had expected.

"Sorry I didn't show up last night. I had to think about some things." Zuko said walking in after her.

"As usual." Mai said sitting on her couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked.

"You're always thinking. Just make up your mind Zuko, take a break and relax." Mai said.

"I have a lot on my mind to think about." Zuko said.

"You barely have time to spend with people you care about." Mai said upset with him.

"Then why am I here?" Zuko asked trying to prove her wrong.

"Every time you're here, you talk about yourself and how you've changed and it's just all about you you you!" Mai said. "What about us! It's always something bad and I don't always like to hear about it!"

"Well I'm sorry if you don't want to listen. I'll just leave go so you don't have to!" Zuko said and slammed the door shut.

_Back To The Gang_

There's nothing here left. Nobody, nothing, just little animals that nobody even knows that exist." Aang said disappointed.

"Then we can move on?" Toph asked getting on Appa's back.

Aang nodded and jumped on Appa's back. "I hope you can fly buddy."

"I was thinking-" Sokka said but Toph started to laugh.

"Wow, **you** were thinking?!" Toph said as she laughed. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"I was saying, when you die, Aang-" Sokka said.

"Wow, this is dumb already." Toph said interrupting him again.

"Stop interrupting me! Ok now when you die Aang, will the cycle of the nations being the Avatar stop since you're the last airbender?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I guess it will be water, earth, and then fire." Aang said.

"But isn't there someway to bring the airbenders back, or make even more?" Sokka asked. "Then fire nation will be the best now!"

"They won't be the best. Each bender has its own strengths and weaknesses." Toph said.

"And if there had to be more, well I guess I would have to repopulate." Aang said making the conversation sounding awkward. "But anyways if I don't, then the airbenders would be completely extinct."

"Wow, extinct." Sokka said.

_Back To Zuko_

Mai came into his room, slowly pushing the door to open it. Zuko knew she would come, but didn't want her to.

"Yes.." Zuko asked her wanting to know why she came.

"I came to see how you were doing." Mai said.

"Everything is great." Zuko said ironically.

"Zuko listen, I know that I'm not the perfect girl friend and all. I try to listen but everything just sometimes.." Mai took a sigh, trying to get it out. Sometimes it just all about you."

"I know and I'm sorry." Zuko said looking underneath him.

Mai couldn't believe he had actually admitted it. "What?"

"I know. I do always say things that always about me and never have time about us. And if I do have time about us then I always bring up to me again." Zuko said sitting on the couch.

"So what do we do?" Mai asked joining him.

"Let me think things through." Zuko said standing up.

"What are you saying?" Mai asked.

Zuko gave her kiss on her lips and released quickly. "Goodbye." He said leaving the door and leaving Mai behind.

_Back To The Gang_

It started to become stormy gain, and this time the gang was prepared. They came to a stop, halfway from the Southern Air Temple and close to Kiyoshi Island.

"Look at the clouds." Sokka said pointing at the sky.

"Toph, do you think you can make a big tent for all of us to go under?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Toph said taking her stance and made a big enough ground tent. "Finished."

The gang and Appa went under the tent when it started to rain. They slept under there until the next morning arrived. It was still raining and windy, but not as hard as last time.

"I'm starting to think it's not summer anymore." Sokka said squeezing the water out of his shirt. "I don't usually see it rain"

Aang came out from his own tent, but not wearing his fire nation clothes anymore. He wore his air monk outfit, but his left arm didn't have a sleeve.

"What made you want to where that?" Katara asked.

"Since I'm the last airbender, I want to fight the fire lord and Azula and whoever else I'm facing with honor. If I die, then I'll die with these clothes on." Aang said.

"So you're basically going to look the same like you did before you woke up from being truck?" Toph asked.

Aang rubbed his hands through his hair and set them down. "Yes."

"So you're going to cut your hair?" Katara asked wondering.

"Mmhhmm." Aang said walking behind her.

"You may need some scissors." Sokka said.

"I know and I'll do it when I find some. In the mean time, I'm going to need a staff too and a whistle for Appa." Aang said.

"Well guess what I got you." Sokka said hiding behind Appa with only his head sticking out.

"What is it?" Aang asked overjoyed.

"Appa has some armor now!" Sokka yelled jumping and pushing the armor out from behind Appa.

Aang stopped jumping and his smile faded. "Wait that's a good idea!"

"So if Appa tried to be fire at, the armor will protect him!" Katara said hugging Sokka. "You're a genius!"

"Well, you know-" Sokka said pausing.

"You should take the back Katara, he'll thing too much of himself now." Toph said smiling as she walked towards the armor.

"I'm going to miss you Toph." Sokka said looking at her.

Toph didn't answer and tried to ignore him. She knew they all didn't want her to leave. She had a big part in the war and couldn't afford for her to go.

"Want to help me put it on?" Aang asked holding the helmet.

"Sure!" Katara said taking Aang's hand and hopping on.

Minutes later they had finished putting the armor on and Sokka was thanked from Aang.

"You should thank Sokka." Aang said petting Appa as he moaned.

"We should go. We missed part of the day so we should keep moving. The Temple isn't far way from here." Aang said climbing aboard.

"Great." Sokka said getting on as well.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa flew in the air, with his new armor on him.

_Back To Zuko_

It was hours after Zuko had broken up with Mai and he was now at the prison yet again. He walked in Iroh's cells and bowed down to him.

"Why do you do that Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"You were fire lord. You are supposed to be, not my father." Zuko said.

Iroh stood up and sat down across from Zuko. "What is it that you want Zuko?"

"It's nothing that I want, its something that I'm here to tell you." Zuko said answering him.

"I'm listening." Iroh said.

_Back To The Gang_

They finally made it to the Southern Air Temple, but were still a little bit away from landing on ground. Aang's eyes widened as he saw his home again, not being there for more than a year.

"It's good to be back." Aang said staring at his home.

They finally landed minutes later and Aang was the first to touch the ground. "Is till cant believe I'm the only one left."

"It's a good thing, in many ways." Katara said approaching behind him.

"And yet, there are some negatives." Aang said walking away from her.

He came across the Air Temple Sanctuary and walked in. It was dark, the same way it was since the last time they had come here. Aang walked next to Avatar Yangchen's statue, then Kuruk, Kiyoshi, and Roku. He liked at the other Avatar's above and stood next to Roku's statue.

"This is what is going to look like when I'm gone." Aang said sadly.

"You won't be gone." Katara said coming in and watching Aang. "Not when we are here."

"You don't know that." Aang said.

"I'm sure of it." Katara said.

Aang and Katara both left the building and stood outside again where Monk Gyatso's statue was. Aang bowed down and touch the forehead of the statue.

"Lets go. We have a world to save." Aang said.


	23. Kyoshi Island

Zuko left the prison after speaking with Iroh and went to his home. He sat on his bed thinking if he had made the right decision and if what he is going to do is right. He pulled out the crown Iroh gave him from his dresser and put it on his head and choose he was going to wear if for now. He walked out of his room and headed for Azula's. He opened the door after knocking and not hearing an answer. He heard a moan and he opened it, seeing Azula asleep.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't want a part in taking other nations down. I want to stay home and relax." Zuko said.

Azula got up from her bed, after hearing Zuko's news. "Why don't you want to go out and conquer?"

"It's not my job to. I'm the prince." Zuko said.

"And I'm the princess. As you being the prince, you lead everyone to fighting." Azula said.

"That's the fire lord's job. I'm not the fire lord yet." Zuko said.

"If you'll ever be." Azula mumbled.

"What?" Zuko said asking her to repeat.

"Dad wants you to do it. You said so in the meeting and if you don't, you'll have to talk to dad." Azula said.

"I don't have to anything I don't want." Zuko said then leaving her room.

Azula watched him leave, angry that he stepped down from the job. Then she had an idea and smiled, watching him leave.

_Cut To The Gang_

As the gang flew in the sky on Appa, Aang was thinking that he still had many things to accomplish. Sokka pulled out his old map and the newest one of the fire nation atlas.

"Ok so right now, we just need to keep going south and Kyoshi Island will be in the middle of the sea." Sokka said trailing his fingers along the land.

"So who are these women again?" Toph asked.

"The Kyoshi warriors are a group of women who are trained to be like warriors. I'm a very good friend of one but secretly Azula attacked her and her friends ad took them down. We haven't heard from them since." Sokka said.

"Oh, right. Well are there any other earthbenders there I can mingle with?" Toph asked.

"I don't think so, at least the last time we were there there was none." Aang said.

"So I guess that means after Kyoshi Island then we are going to your place." Katara said.

"That's right." Toph said sounding happy that she was returning home.

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Katara asked watching carefully to Toph's facial expressions.

"From what's going on right now in all of our lives, I don't think so." Toph said calmly.

Everyone looked at each other and at the clouds as they soared above the skies, headed to Kyoshi Island.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko was headed to Mai's house, hours after he was talking to Azula. As soon as he reached the steps, he saw Azula standing in front of him. Zuko came out, wondering why every time he was somewhere, Azula would appear.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked aggravated.

"Relax Zuko. I didn't come here for you. I came to visit Mai and see how she was doing." Azula said watching Zuko go inside. "By the way…"

Zuko was almost in but took a step back and looked at Azula with his scarred eye. "By the way what?"

"Dad wants to talk to you soon." Azula said then walking away.

Zuko walked in and saw Mai sitting on the couch. She didn't know he was coming as she turned around and saw him coming her way. Zuko sat next to her and they looked at each other, eye to eye.

"What is it?" She asked.

Zuko looked into Mai's golden eyes as he sighed and looked over at some flowers in a red and black vase. "I know we had some ups and downs but now I know what I want. I tired of the thinking and I'm done with that, I want you."

Mai pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss. She pulled away seconds alter and looked at hi with a happy smile. They cuddled together as they watched the moon shine in the night sky.

_Aang's POV_

I saw Katara on the top of a mountain next to Toph and Sokka. They were laughing and enjoying the time as I watched them. I decided it was about time to tell Katara how I felt to her. I walked on the soft green grass, as it blew from the breeze that was hitting the right side of my body. I didn't have a shirt on, but just my pants and I didn't feel cold at all. Each minute and every second I was near Katara, my body would feel warm and hot, just because of her appearance to me. This time I knew I would feel different. I made it to the top of the mountain with Katara looking at me. Her brown hair was straight down all the way to her back as she wore her undergarments. She walked to me and her blue eyes were gazing upon mine. I started to tremble but then felt comfortable when she came closer.

"Hey Aang." Katara said softly to me.

I knew this was the right time. Is set my hand out in front of my body and grabbed hers. Her eyebrow rose as she let me take her other hand.

"Hi Katara." I said.

"You want to pay with us?" She asked me and she started to sway our hands from side to side.

"I smiled at her and tried to look at her face instead of the ground. "Actually I don't. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She said.

"Sit down." I said and we sat. Her eyes were locked on mine and I was focusing and trying to think on how to start this off, but there was only one thing I could say. "Katara I love you. Not just love you, I mean I'm in love with you."

"I watched her facial expression. He mouth dropped opened and her hands fell out of mine. A tear started to come down her eye as she wiped it away and I could tell she couldn't believe that I told her what I held in from many months. I tried to give it a smile to make it seem good, but it was silent for a while and I started to think this was the wrong time.

"Listen, I know-" I said but then felt a pair of soft lips cling on mine.

Katara started to kiss me as she wrapped her arms around my body. Her fingers touched my scar and it stung, but I didn't care. All I knew focused was on the love we shared. I put my arms around her body and I felt her soft skin. I fell back into the grass as she laed onto of me still kissing and not letting go. Her hands crept on my chest smoothly and softly. I couldn't breath and I couldn't believe what was going on and for a second I never thought she would do something like this. It seemed like hours were going by as we were still going at her as she was still on me. She never let go and I felt her heart beating faster and faster each second. I started to sweat and waited for her to stop and at least say one word.

"I love you." She whispered after taking a quick breath.

She went back to kissing and rolled on her side. This time I was on her and I felt her hands sliding down my..

_Back To The Gang_

"Aaauugghhh!!!!!!!!" Aang yelled after waking up.

He started panting and sweating when he woke up. He touched his lips and looked over to where Katara was sleeping.

"I must've feel asleep on you buddy." Aang said crawling towards Katara. "That felt so real."

Aang looked at Katara while she was sleeping. She seemed to be enjoying her sleep when he saw a little smile come on her face.

"I like you, a lot." Aang said whispering in her ear.

She didn't answer, but a bigger smile appeared on her face as she moaned and slept in a different position. Aang went back and grabbed the straddles on Appa, and continued to lead him to Kiyoshi Island.

Hours later they had landed and everyone was awake, but something was different about the place.

"It looks so, weird now." Sokka said walking around.

"There are people here, but I don't know where they are." Toph said trying to find whoever was near them.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled shouting for her name

Aang and Katara heard his echo but not a soul around. Then she hear something from a bush.

"He's getting away!" Toph yelled pointing at the direction the person was running.

Aang ran to the person. "Stop! We need your help on finding someone!" Aang said until he jumped and hopped on the person's back.

Soka, Toph, and Katara came from behind as Aang got off of the persons back.

"Ouch." The person said with a familiar and strange voice getting up.

"Wait am minute, Suki!" Sokka yelled running to her.

"Wait!' She yelled sticking her arms out. "Don't touch me, lets just say I'm not fully healed yet."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked still having his arms out, waiting for a hug.

Suki stood up, slowly taking her time like she had an injury.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Lets just go. I'll tell you when we are leaving." Suki said walking away then looking back, noticing the others didn't move. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, we're coming." Aang said walking behind her and everyone else next to him.

When they arrived at the homes, Suki stopped in front of the gang and they saw some other Kyoshi warriors injured and walking into their burned and torn down homes.

"What happened?" Katara asked aggravated to heal them.

"Come inside, there I can tell you while I rest." Suki said walking but almost falling.

Sokka grabbed her quickly and soft enough so it wouldn't hurt. "Be careful."

As they came in, they all took a seat but Suki stood about to tell them what happened.

"So why does everything seem so messed up?" Aang asked looking around the destroyed home.

"Fire nation." Suki said then looking at Sokka. "They came and fought us, burned and even got rid of some of us. The ones who lived where the lucky ones. , including me." Suki said.

"How many were gone" Sokka asked.

"Just two. But they risked their lives for us to get away and now we honor them with their courage." Suki said closing her eyes in depression.

"I'm sorry. I know there's nothing we can do but-" Sokka said but was interrupted by Suki.

"I know, there's nothing you can't do and there will never be anything you can do to change that." Suki said angrily.

"But we have a plan to get rid of the fire nation but we need your help." Aang said trying to make her feel better by telling the news.

"Forget it." Suki said refusing. "We lost enough people we loved so far and I'm not going to loose anymore again."

"But we need your help." Sokka said.

"So did my friends, but we weren't able to help them, so they had to pay the price." Suki said.

"I know, but they helped you when it was the time." Sokka said. "You can do the same for them if you help us."

Suki looked at the ground and then at everyone else. "Have fun saving the world." She said then leaving.

"Let me handle this." Sokka said leaving and going after Suki.

Aang looked at Katara who seemed upset and at Toph, whiched looked like she wanted to go home.

"I'm going to heal some of the injured." Katara said leaving.

"We'll leave later on today." Aang said reminding her as he watched her leave.

"Well, I'm going to get some food and look around. I'll be back Avatar." Toph said leaving as well.

Suki went into her room and sat down near a corner and Sokka came in to join her.

"What exactly did they do to you?" Sokka asked her.

"This!" Suki said as she lifted her shirt up and showing Sokka a side of her stomach which was badly burned and barley recovered.

"Everyday I think I'm going to throw up, or die. Every time I look at this, it makes me want to be the ones who risked their lives saving us. I always-" Suki said then stopped.

Sokka kissed her without any movement's with their bodies, fearing to hurt her more. As he let go, he had an angry face. "Don't ever say you want to be the one who died, because that will still affect everyone, including me."

Suki started to cry and went into Sokka's open arms. Sokka wrapped his arms around her body, carefully not to touch her wound.

"The princess, she did this to you huh?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, the girl with blue fire. She's dangerous." Suki said.

"We know, she got Aang too and we almost lost him." Sokka said remembering.

"Really? How?" Suki asked.

"She struck Aang with lightning while he trying to master the Avatar State. Katara was devastated but brought him back to life in time." Sokka said.

"Wow, she must have felt horrible." Suki said sitting down.

"She almost lost her best friends, her family, her love." Sokka said watching her outside.

"Love?" Suki asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling Katara has more feelings for Aang than she realizes and that she'll come out to him someday. I have a feeling she loves him." Sokka said thinking.

"That makes two of us." Suki said leaning her head on his.

_Back To Katara_

Mintes after Katara had healed the injured, she walked off into the forest fro a little walk. Toph came behind her, bored out of her wits and walked next to Katara.

"So, what's up sugar queen?" Toph asked, throwing apples on the ground.

"Just taking a stroll." Katara answered.

"And thinking." Toph added.

"How'd you know?" Katara asked.

"I sort of know how your mind works these days, and let me tell you something, I thin it as real brave to tell Aang you loved him." Toph said.

"Ssshhh!" Katara said putting her flingers on Toph's mouth. "Not so loud."

"Well it doesn't matter because you didn't really say it to him." Toph said.

"Yes I did." Katara denied.

"No, you didn't. That was the non-remembering Aang. You still have to tell the real Aang. The one you're in love with." Toph said.

"I guess your right." Katara said picking up a smashed apple.

"But only when the time's right." Toph said trying to help Katara.

Katara threw the apple at a nearby tree and hit the center of it. "Only when the time's right." She repeated.

_Back To Zuko_

Zuko walked into the fire lord's thrown room. He believed the Azula was right ha Ozai wanted to talk to him. He was inside and bowed down on his knees to Ozai, who didn't see pleased at all.

"Why do you decline on not leading the forces to conquer other earth kingdoms ?" Ozia asked him.

"I am busy with other things." Zuko said feeling that excuse wouldn't work.

"Your loyalty, your devotion is to do as I ask. Anything less makes you in more trouble." Ozia said disappointed.

"Forgive me father." Zuko said not really wanting to be forgiven.

"Leave!" Ozai said in not talking again.

Zuko got up and left and met outside in the palace with Mai. She smiled a she walked to him and gave him A hug. Zuko smiled back and didn't seem scared at all.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Zuko thought for a minute and started to walk with Mia beside him. "It went well."

_Back to Sokka_

"..so if you help us, then we'll have a better chance on winning the war." Sokka said explaining the whole pan to take down the fire nation to Suki.

"Will we win for sure?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, but we do have a better chance with your help." Aang said hoping she would accept.

"Agreed." Suki said smiling.

Sokka jumped in the air with joy. "Yes!"

"I get a bunch of girls that are ok and we'll meet up with you where?" Suki asked.

"At Crescent Island. Here's a map." Aang said handing it to her.

Suki took it and looked at the location. "We'll see you son then."

About an hour later the gang had boarded on Appa and the next stop was Toph's home.

"I hope you remember." Sokka said to Suki.

Suki gave Sokka a hug and a kiss on his lips. Aang saw and looked at Katara who was looking right back at him. They smiled at each other for as second and continued to finish what they were doing. They released and Sokka went on Appa as well.

"Be careful!" Suki yelled waving at them

Appa flew in the air, heading for their next target.


	24. Saying Goodbye

Mai and Zuko were cuddled on the couch together and were half awake. Mai stretched her legs out and opened her eyes, seeing Zuko fast asleep next to her with his arms around her. She got up, carefully moving his arm and went to another room. She drank a cup of water and walked back to the living room seeing Zuko awake.

"Looks like someone had a nice rest. How are you feeling?" Mai asked sitting down next to him.

Zuko yawned and leaned back on the couch, his arm around her shoulder. "I feel, rested."

"So everything's fine now, I mean with you and your dad, Azula, uncle." Mai asked giving names.

Zuko stopped smiling as he stood from the couch. He walked to a window and leaned on it. Mai walked up and stood next to him wondering what he was thinking about.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My mother, I wonder what happened to her." Zuko said thinking of her, remembering the last time he had saw Ursa.

Mai didn't want Zuko to think and ignore her again, so she wanted to change the subject. "Do you, want anything to drink?"

Zuko didn't look at her and remained at staring outside the window. "No thanks, I'm fine."

_Cut To The Gang_

"From here on out we will search through earth villages and find friends and allies that can help us in the fighting." Sokka said.

Aang looked over at the villages at the top of the hill. They were completely surrounded by fire nation and thought they had no hope on finishing anyone without being caught.

"Listen, maybe we should stick with what we have so far." Aang said worrying.

"Don't be scared Aang. Besides we don't have much but the Kyoshi warriors added to the group, but that's it." Sokka said.

"Listen, we have a good side and negative side to this. Positive that we may get some people to help us and negative we my get caught." Katara said tring to think if they should go or not.

"And if we are caught, then the fire nation will know that we are still planning and still alive." Toph said. "I go with no."

"I say yes." Sokka said.

"Yes." Aang said lowly.

"No." Katara said. "That means we don't."

"Wait no, it's a tie!" Aang said knowing it wasn't fair.

"Well I'm in charge." Katara said walking back on Appa.

"Who ever said you're in charge?! You only say you win because you're a girl!" Sokka said throwing his boomerang to the ground.

"Hey!" What is that supposed to mean?" Toph asked frowning.

"Well, guys are better than girls." Aang said smiling.

"Oh really." Toph said then earthbending Aang's feet into the ground.

"You asked for it!" Aang said earthbending himself out.

"Wait!" Katara said putting her hands between Aang and Toph. "Since you guys are both wanting yes and we say no, we'll fight for it. If we win, we leave and if we lose, then we do what you want."

"Don't worry, we can make this easy for you." Sokka said talking to Toph.

"Sokka, you're facing Katara. I'm fighting Toph." Aang said nudging his shoulder.

"I can take my little sister too." Sokka said fearing her inside.

"Are you ready" Sokka said standing a coupe of feet across from Katara.

"I'm ready." Aang said.

"Remember, you can only do earthbending." Toph said to Aang. "It's only fair."

"Just to let you know, I'm going to use my weapons on you." Sokka said warning Katara.

"Don't worry, they don't come close to my-" Katara said but then Aang already started.

"Go!" Aang yelled as he brought a rock from the ground and threw it at Toph.

Toph took three steps forwards and brought the ground up facing in front of her like a wall. Toph took a step and brought five from the ground and threw them at Aang. Aang remembered he couldn't use any of the other elements so he ran without airbending. Sokka ran to Katara, yelling with his sword in his hands and took a swing at her. She dropped to the ground and grabbed Sokka with her water and tripped him to the to ground.

"Wow, when was the last time you trained?" Katara asked taunting him.

Sokka got up and started to chase Katara while she ran to a nearby lake. He later noticed it was a bad idea. Aang earthbended a wall from the ground, blocking the other rocks coming at him. When he heard Toph stop he took a quick peak to still see if she was there.

"Dumb move!' She yelled and threw at rock at him.

The rock hit his face and he fell to the ground. He lifted himself up from the ground and saw Toph running for him and he. Aang pushed his wall of rock at her and she stopped and ripped the wall in half, making two different parts of it. She threw them back at Aang and he sunk himself in the ground, making the rocks go above him.

"I can still see you!' Toph yelled knowing his every move.

She put her hands in the grass and brought Aang up from the ground, wrapped up in some dirt. Toph smiled, declaring her victory and threw Aang on the ground.

"I win, you lose twinkle toes." Toph said proudly.

"Not really!" Aang said getting up. "I have another way to beat you."

"I can see no matter where you go, remember?" Toph said pointing her fingers to her eyes.

"Who said you need to see?" Aang jumping normally in the air.

Meanwhile Katara pushed Sokka on the ground with many of her waves. He spat out the water coming from his mouth and started to squeeze his soaked clothes. Katara pushed him once more with another wave.

"Ok, enough! Enough!" Sokka yelled giving up.

"So who's better?" Katara asked.

Sokka turned around and quickly threw his sword at her. Katara waterbended water from her pouch and froze it in front of her face, with the sword pointing right at her nose. She looked over the ice, glaring at Sokka.

"Be careful next time. You can take an eye out." Katata said.

"You basically took me out." Sokka said squeezing the water frm his shirt.

Aang kept jumping in the air as Toph tried to hit him with everything she had every time he landed.

"Just stay on ground twinkle toes. Be a man." Toph said trying to find him.

Aang kept jumping and knew Toph was running out of breath. Aang landed right beside her and pushed he back making he fall on the ground.

You are so gonna get it!' She yelled going after him.

Aang started to run and laugh but tripped over a rock Toph earthbended from the ground. She tripped and fell on him and started to roll down the cliff.

"Hey, I see Toph and Aang rolling down the hill." Sokka said spotting the two.

"They must be fighting. Lets see whose winning." Katara said getting up and running to them.

"Ouch, that hurt." Toph said lifting herself up from the ground.

Aang opened his eyes, his face facing the ground. He first saw a metal foot that seemed very similar to someone elses.

"Hey that seems familiar." Aang said touching it with his hand.

"Aang.." Toph said sounding scared.

"What is it Toph, you give up?" Aang asked smiling.

"No, look up." Toph said.

Aang moved his head slowly upwards and saw the Combustion man standing upon him with an evil grin.

"Aang!" Katara yelled thinking it was too late.

The Combustion man shot a ray at Katara and Sokka and made an explosion, nearly hitting them but the force pushed them to the ground. Aang pushed himself backwards and grabbed Toph with him. He earthbended them two in the ground and started to push the dirt in front of him out of the way so he could get through. The Combustion man started to shoot the ground where ever he thought Aang was. He started to run to Katara and Sokka to make Aang come out.

"Run Katara!" Sokka yelled pushing her in front of him.

"Twinkle toes, stop digging. He's running towards Sokka and Katara." Toph said.

"Wait, then what do we do?" Aang asked.

"I'll fight him and you get them to safety. It's about time I get some action." Toph said earthbending herself to the surface.

Aang followed Toph until he reached the top and grabbed Appa when the Combustion man wasn't looking. Toph ran, far enough so he couldn't hit her and started to yell out his name.

"Hey metal man! Come over here!" Toph yelled waving her hands.

The Combustion man ignored Toph's call, still trying to shoot Sokka and Katara. Katara grabbed some water by the lake and made a frozen wall behind them. The Combustion man shot it down and shot the ground next to Katara. Sokka kept running, not knowing his sister fell behind.

"Katara!" Aang yelled on Appa.

The Combustion man was right next to her, smiling and taking a deep breath. Aang jumped off of Appa and hit the Combustion man with his air currents which sent him a couple feet away from Katara. He stood up and aimed for Aang, which grabbed Katara from the ground. He was just about to fire when he felt something stab his arm. He looked to the side and saw Sokka with hi sword in his hands like a brave warrior he wanted to become.

Then Sokka smiled to pretend if nothing happened. "How was your day?"

The Combustion man was about to hit him when a rock hit him across his head. He fell to the ground after the hit and saw Toph a couple feet away from him. Sokka ran to Appa's back and waited for Toph.

"Come on Toph!" Sokka yelled.

"I got this Sokka. Go somewhere to safety. I'll meet up with you in a minute." Toph said facing the Combustion man's direction. "I called you a minute ago but you didn't answer."

The Combustion man stood up and touched his bleeding arm. "I don't talk to little kids."

"Whoa, you talk.' Toph said surprised.

The Combustion man shot a ray coming towards her. She earthbended her self in the ground and dug until she was underneath his feet.

"Metal huh?" She said smiling and knowing her next move.

She popped out from the ground and grabbed his metal foot. She ripped it in half as he fell to the floor. She dug in the ground until she reached his metal and ripped that off as well. The she came back to the surface and started to laugh loudly.

"That was so easy." She said watching the Combustion man now with one hand and foot.

"Can we leave now?" Sokka asked.

"Wait one more thing." Toph said earthbending the ground. "Now lets go."

Aang started to laugh with Katara as they saw the Combustion man's head sticking out from the ground and nothing else.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked looking at Katara.

"I'm fine, he didn't hit me." Katara said.

"Now les go to my home." Toph said waiting as they flew off.

About two days later, the gang had arrived outside of Toph's home. They got of of Appa quietly, so they wouldn't be caught by the guards.

"Wait, why are we trying to get off of Appa quietly if I'm coming home anyways?" Toph asked realizing.

"I don't know." Sokka said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katara asked once more.

"Positive." Toph said walking towards the door.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and walked behind Toph. She knocked on the door and a guard stepped out.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong and I'm here to come home." Toph said.

Another guard came from behind her and took her shoulder as the other one took her other. Several other guards came from behind Aang and Katara and Sokka, preparing to attack.

"Hey, let go of me!' Toph screamed trying to get loose.

"No, it's about time you've come home. Lets walk her to her parents." The other guard said.

"What about the Avatar and his friends?" Another guard asked.

"Take them with us. If they were good and on our side they wouldn't attack." He responded looking at Aang.

Aang looked at Sokka and Katara and they dropped their weapons and stared to walk at the direction they were old.

"Well, look who's come home." Master Yu said with Xin Fu watching them walk by.

"I wonder how you guys got out. I can take you both again." Toph said walking by him.

When they came into the room, Toph saw her mom and dad sitting at the table drinking tea.

"They look upset." Aang whispered to Katara.

"Probably about Toph running away." Sokka said.

"Excuse me your majesty, we found your daughter." They guard said.

"You mean she came back." Aang said correcting him.

"No, you kidnapped her." Lao said getting up and running to Toph.

He pulled her away, quickly from Aang.

"No dad, I ran away. There was no kidnapping." Toph said explaining.

"Even though you were not allowed to leave you still left. You disobeyed me and your mother." Lao said upset.

"Well she did say you changed your mind-" Sokka said remembering the day they first met Aang.

"Silence!" Lao yelled. "Why do you come back even though you left?"

"Because my job to help the Avatar. Now I'm done and I knew I hurt you guys badly when I left and I needed to return." Toph said.

"Well it's a good thing you're back safely." Toph's mom said.

Toph turned around and Katara spotted a tear dropping from her cheek.

"What about the Avatar, sir?" The guard asked taking him by his shoulder.

"I told them not to return and they did, take them away." Lao said.

"Don't!' Toph yelled.

They guard took both of Aang's hands behind his back but Aang swooped down under him and tripped him. The guard fell and Aang airbended the other guards away from Sokka and Katara.

"Run!' He yelled.

Toph ran behind them, jumping over the fallen guards.

"Somebody, get them!" Lao said pointing at Toph.

They ran outside and they all stopped and looked at Toph once more. Katara came and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss arguing with you." She said

"I'll miss you too." Toph said

Katara ran on the back of Appa as Sokka came and hugged Toph too.

"Don't stop wearing that meteorite thing." He said laughing a little.

"I won't." Toph said punching him softly in the stomach.

Aang came up next and stood for a quick second. He looked over Toph's shoulder and saw guards running after them.

"Lets make this quick twinkle toes. I'll miss you a lot." Toph said giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Thanks for everything, the training." Aang said.

"Keep practicing and you'll be a master. Don't forget." Toph said.

"Forget what?" Aang asked.

Toph pointed at Katara who was anxious to leave. Aang looked back at Toph, knowing what she was talking about.

"I won't." He said giving her one last hug goodbye.

"Stop!' A guard yelled.

Aang hopped on Appa's back and flew away. Katara, Sokka and Aang looked at Toph as they were flying in the sky until they could see her no more.

"Don't try to shoot them. He can beat you." Toph said warning them.

The guards dropped their rocks, thinking twice about attakcing Aang and led Toph back inside.

_Cut To Azula_

What are you thinking about now Zuko?" Azula asked, watching him sitting on his bed after coming from Mai's house.

"What happened to mom. Do you know?" He asked.

"Not really. I told you years ago, she left after Azulon died." She said looking at him strangely. "You think she's alive, don't you?"

"I just have this feeling she is, but then art of me is saying she's not. I want to know why she left and where she is." Zuko said standing up and grabbing two antique swords from his wall.

"Who cares? She's gone and probably not coming back. Besides, we have other things to focus on including the comet that's coming in six days." Azula said.

Zuko didn't say anything about the comet, or the war at all to Azula.

"So did dad let you know when you're leaving?" She asked.

"No, I said I wouldn't." Zuko said.

"That's not what he told me. I'm supposed to stay here and you and other soldiers are supposed to go out and conquer the entire world when the comet arrives." Azula said glad she asnt going.

"Why do I have to go?" Zuko asked.

"Because you're the son, I don't know." She said walking and sitting on his bed.

"I'm going out." Zuko said leaving his room.

Azula got up from her bed and ran behind Zuko. "Going to talk to uncle? You haven't said or seen him for a while, haven't you?"

"This is none of your business. I'm going to see dad. Anything else?" He asked annoyed at her appearance every minute.

"Why?" she asked laughing.

Zuko ignored hr and left the room heading to the fire nation palace to speak with Ozai.

_Back To The Gang_

The gang was quiet after the escape and toph leaving. they haven't said a word since and all just thought about what to do now.

"It's not the same without her." Sokka said.

"I know, but i have a feeling she'll come back." Aang said looking into the dark sky ahead of them.


	25. Finding Earthbenders

It was hours since Toph had left to stay at her home with her family. Everything was quiet and the gang thought of what to do next.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sokka asked looking at the ground below them.

"Find new forces to attack in less than six days." Aang said.

"Well who else do we know?" Sokka asked.

"Bumi and his guards, other freedom fighters, Jeong Jeong and the other deserters and do you emember Haru and his dad? We can ask them-"

"No, they are all gone. Bumi is gone, Jeong Jeong and all of them disappeared, and we don't know where Haru is. I think what we have now is enough." Sokka said.

"It wouldn't hurt to find out anyways. I mean we can't waste these five days doing nothing." Katara said.

"Plus, we'll have more waterbenders at the South Pole because when the Northern water tribe moved back to the Southern." Aang added.

"I guess so, and then we'll have more people from there." Sokka said.

Aang kept going on, getting excited. "And we'll have Teo and his friends. We can all gather around and take the fire nation down once and for all!"

"Ok, ok Aang!" Sokka yelled trying to calm him down. "Don't get too excited, we still haven't won yet."

"But we will so you don't have anything to worry about." Katara said trying to sound positive.

"Yes sure, nothing to worry about." Aang repeated.

_Cut To Zuko_

"Why did you do it? Why did you tell Azula I was still the leader of the battle even thought I told you I wasn't?" Zuko asked.

"You are properly supposed to bow down before speaking. Second you never said you weren't going to do it." Ozai replied with anger.

"I told I don't and I won't!' Zuko yelled.

Ozai stood up and walked towards Zuko. "You will do as I ask and anything less will make you in more trouble."

"You can't make me. I'm not leading the army." Zuko said walking away.

Ozai walked to Zuko with a faster pace and turned him around. "You wouldn't want your other eye the same, would you?"

Zuko looked at him and started to see what was going on. He remembered the last time he had faced Ozai and he didn't want anything else to happen. He didn't want to face his own father again.

"No." Zuko said angrily.

"Then do as I say. Leave now." Ozai said walking back to the throne.

Zuko walked and moved the curtain out of his way. There he saw Azula standing and leaning next to the wall with an evil grin. Then she started to clap as f she was amazed that something good happened.

"Your right, from the way you've been acting." Azula said arriving from the deep shadows of the building.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"What said, anything less will make you I more trouble and you know you don't your other eye to be the same." Azula said walking up to him. And by the way, I came here to talk to dad, not for you."

Zuko walked away down the halls and turned once more and saw Azula walk inside. He walked over there quietly and moved the curtain a bit to see what she and Ozai were talking about.

"Zuko isn't taking this very well. We just need to him to his job and back to the prison with him." Azula said.

"Then who will be fire lord when I'm gone just in the matter?" Ozai asked.

"I will take your place. Your son is a traitor, a failure, and deserves no loyalty from anyone. He's going to crack." Azula said with an unfaithful voice.

"Very well then. We'll execute our plan when the war is over. Dismissed." Ozai said and watched Azula walk away.

Zuko ran down the halls fast enough for Azula not to see him.

"I can't believe it." He said putting his hand on his forehead, then headed to Mai's house again.

_Back To The Gang_

"What are you writing" Katara asked waking up in the middle of the night.

Aang was writing a letter but Katara didn't see who. They were still on Appa in the night and foggy sky but coud see the stars shinging above them

"It's really going to be fall huh? Like in five days." Aang said nervously. "We have to attack the day before the comet arrives so we have to find people in two days then gather them all and meet at Crescent Island in three days, then attack."

Katara grabbed the hand he was writing with and looked at him with fervor. "Calm down. We have plenty of time to practice and review and gather everyone we need. But what do you have there?"

Katara took his paper and started to read it. "Dear Katara and Sokka, I-"

"No, you can't read it, not yet at least." Aang yelled snatching it away from here.

"What? Who do we fight yet?" Sokka asked hearing all the noise the falling back asleep.

"What is that?" Katara asked trying to take it away from him.

"I can't give it to you, not yet. You have to trust me." Aang said moving it away from her.

"Fine then, do what you want." Katara said turning away from him.

Aang folded the sheet of paper and put it in his pocket. He laid on his back and looked at the stars in the sky. Katara looked at him without him noticing and laid back too, and the top of her head touching his. There was an awkward silence when they were looking and Aang rubbed his hand on his stomach.

"Look at that one." Katara said pointing at the bright white star in the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you." Aang mumbled at the last part.

"Huh?" Katara asked not hearing him all the way.

"Nothing, I was just agreeing with you, that's all." Aang said lying to her.

"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." Katara said moving her body on her side. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aang said still looking at the sky.

The next morning, everyone was asleep but Aang who was still writing on his piece of paper. He saw Sokka waking up and quickly threw it in his pocket and tried to act casual.

"Hey Sokka, sleep well?" Aang asked smiling at him.

"No, I'm tried of waking up on a bison. Can we please stop and rest? I think Appa needs some too." Sokka said rubbing his eyes.

"You know what will happen if we stop right. We just can't. We have to keep moving until we reach the freedom fighters." Aang said.

"Yes, yes. Lets just make the quick and painless. You know the whole village is possibly full of fire nation and that they are taking over the world each minute." Sokka sated.

"Quit pressuring him. He knows that and its going to be fixed soon." Katara said coming in the conversation.

"He's right Katara. I do need to make this quick as possible so everything will be good again. Lets just keep flying in this direction and we'll be there before you know it." Aang said.

_Toph's POV_

I was on my bed, thinking hoping and wondering what the gang was doing without me. I felt so bad for leaving them but then bad for leaving my family. I didn't want to stay but part of me wanted to come back home. I saw my dad come in as I was tossing a peanut in the air. I kept missing but it didn't bother me much.

"Are you ok Toph?" Lao asked.

"Sure dad, just lying on my bed." I answered sarcastically.

"I was scared when you left. I missed you so much and you broke yours and your mother's heart when you left. I don't want anything bad happening to you Toph.' Lao said sitting next to her.

"Nothing did right? I can take care of myself." I said letting him know. "I can see things, I know what's going on around me. You think so much negative about me when you don't even know the positive."

"I know nothing about you because you have it locked inside of you. Let me in your life Toph." Lao asked.

"Well we do need to do something in order for everything to be ok and for us to talk." I said going to bribe him.

"Anything so I can learn more about my daughter." Lao said.

I smiled and started to tell my dad the plan.

_Zuko's POV_

After I finished hearing what my dad and Azula were talking about, I walked all the way t Mai's house without saying a word to anyone. I couldn't believe how my dad thought of me, saying my honor, my loyalty was nothing to him. Of course Azula would agree and get everything her way. I knocked on the door and saw Mai as she opened it. She had a smile on her face with her arms wide open but just stepped in.

"What's wrong?" she asked watching me walk by.

I sat on the same couch we've always sat on together and she sat next to me.

"I'm nothing." I said starting off.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Zuko talk to me."

"My dad, Azula. I'm nothing to them." I said trying to explain but everything was going so wrong in my head.

"You have to make it clearer." Mai said putting her hand on my cheek.

I looked at her with anger, trying not to but everything that I heard father and Azula talked about made me angry. I walked to the window in front of us and looked outside in the bright sky.

"I don't know how to make it clearer." I said. "Something bad is going to happen to me soon."

"Like what?" Mai asked worried about what I was saying.

"I don't know exactly, but I need to make a decision." I said.

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do." Mai said to me.

"Don't worry." I said giving her a kiss on her lips then leaving out the door. "I'll be back soon to talk to you more about it."

I left the door and started to walk back to my home.

_Katara's POV  
_

It was morning time when I woke up and it was an actual clear day. No fog, or rain but just me Aang and Sokka. After I spotted and almost had the note Aang took away from me last night, I always wondered what it was about. I looked at Aang who was focusing on going to the forest where we first met Jet. I crawled my way to him and he saw me coming o him.

"Morning." He said to me with a smile.

"Hey. How long until we get there?" I asked.

"Not to long. Maybe like five minutes but more if we look around." He answered back.

"What are we going to do if we see it's covered by fire nation?" I asked thinking about it.

"Then we'll fly away as fast as we can and head somewhere else safe." He said seriously.

I knew I didn't want to pressure him, but wanted to let it out. "So we may need earthbenders, so how are we going to get some?"

"I don't know if we have any. I'm sure waterbenders and soldiers, Kyoshi warriors and Teo and his friends would be enough." Aang said but I knew he was denying it.

"I don't think so. I think we should just skip Jet's place and move on to where we saw Haru." I suggested.

"No way. We just spent like two whole days flying, we are not going to stop the trip and go turn back around." Sokka said putting his shirt on.

"First we are not turning around because he lives a couple more miles away. Second we need benders, not all warriors." I said trying to make it sound true.

"No." Sokka said again.

I gave him a stern look and continued to talk to Aang. "What I'm saying is that warriors can be taken down more easily then benders."

"That's true. Then I guess we can turn around." Aang said.

"We aren't turning!" I yelled but then calming down. "I mean just keep going this direction and we'll b at the village."

"Alright then." Aang said then making Appa go faster.

"But we have to find the quick so we can get moving. We only have two and a half days left you know-" Sokka said but I interrupted him.

"We know already! Just stop telling us how many days we have left ok?!" I asked him.

I watched Sokka smile and crossed his arms. I looked over at Aang and saw the note he had written yesterday night. I crawled very slowly and quietly, not trying to make Aang se or hear me. I touched the note and started to pull it out of his pocket when he grabbed my hand and turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked furiously.

"Nnn.nothing." I stuttered but I knew he knew.

"Sure you weren't." He said then pulled the note out of his pocket. "Then why did you reach for this?"

"Because, I wanted to read what it said." I admitted. "I was just curious."

I watched Aang sit down next to me and took my hand and held it. His skin was warm and I could feel him trembling.

"You can't see it, not yet. Only when we start the battle." He said.

"Why so late. What if I don't-" He said putting his fingers on my lips.

"You will see me again. Trust me," He said taking them off.

I hugged him and let go. "Ok, I will wait but you have to promise me."

Aang smiled and turned back around, leading Appa to fly downwards to land and for us to begin our search.

_Zuko's POV_

I'm in the meeting room with the generals, admirals, Azula and my father discussing about the comet and the plans on finishing the war. I didn't want to be here after knowing what my father and Azula were talking about a couple days ago. I leaned on the table with my hands on my forehead.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Zuko?" One of the admirals asked me.

I got up and walked out the room for a quick second to catch my breath, ignoring the admiral's question. I wiped my head which was full of seat and walked back inside and took a seat.

"So then Zuko will lead the army to attack all of the other nations and villages in the world. Then we will conquer all and the world will be finished." Azula finished speaking.

I wanted to speak out again letting them all know that I was not going to lead the army. I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. My own father burned me, and my eye is scarred for life.

"No." I mumbled out and saw everyone eyeing me.

"What?" Ozai asked heatedly.

"I'm not going to lead everyone. I don't care what you guys want me to do, I'm not doing it!" I yelled.

I saw my father shot up from his seat and stood upon everyone. His shadow and the fire in front of him was rising and then everyone stood up and backed away except for me and Azula.

"You will not tell me, especially me what you are not doing and what going to do. You will do as I say!' Ozai said yelling at me.

"No Ozia, I won't." I said then leaving the room.

I head and didn't feel anything coming to me. I knew that Ozai sat down and Azula was smiling. They would go on with their plan, but I didn't know what they were going to do with me.

_Aang's POV  
_

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement. We finally landed and now can do our search. "Can we move on now?"

"Sure, but we have to hide Appa and Momo." Katara said while she was petting Appa.

"I have that all fixed out." I said then got in my position. I made a big wall form the ground big enough o hide Appa. "Done."

"Now lets go. I'm ure we can find some earthebenders earthbending around here." Sokka said as he walked in front of us.

"Shouldn't we be wearing disguises?" I asked loking at all of our normal clothes.

Sokka nodded an cintuned to move straight ahead.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"I don't know but what I do know is that the fire nation knows we are alive now so there wouldn't be any news." Sokka answered.

"I have to admit, Sokka's right." Katara said looking at me. "It'll just be fire nation chasing the Avatar all over again."

"I guess your right, but lets just say-" I Said but Sokka yelled again.

"Look!" He yelled pointing at a young earthbender not too many feet far away. "Hey you, come here!"

"Sokka you don't have to be rude." Katara said running behind him.

A couple seconds later we ran up to the guy who didn't seem frightened.

"Hey, you're Haru!" Katara said pointing at him.

"Katara?" He asked with a smile.

There in a quick second I saw Katara running up to him and giving him a hug. Sokka put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright now. We found him." Sokka said with a smile and looking at me.

I looked at him and back at Katara, who was still hugging him. "Yea, sure."

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was kind of resting with school and finals and stuff. I'll be sure to try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!_**


	26. Switched

"You guys should come this way with me. The village isn't too far." Haru said letting go of Katara finally.

"That sounds great and then after that you can tell me what happened when you came back home." Katara said piling on.

"Yes and then we can tell you the plan and get out of here and move on." Aang added not wanting Katara to talk to Haru.

"No need to be in a rush." Katara said staring at Aang.

"But we need to. Remember we have about three or four days to continue looking." Aang said but Katara didn't listen.

"Don't worry about it, we'll leave as soon as we are done here." Sokka said walking in front him.

When that gang and Haru made it to the village minutes later, they were surprised to see that fire nation didn't take over.

"Wow, this is like the only place in the world that fire nation didn't take over." Aang said looking around.

"They believe the Avatar isn't alive so don't spoil it for them ok?" Haru asked.

"Ok." Aang said.

Sokka was walking by until her heard an unfamiliar voice. He turned around and saw a shadow from behind a corner.

"Hey you young man, come here." The old lady said.

"Who, me?" Sokka asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you, you bring your friends with you over here. I have a something to show you." The old lady said again.

"Who are you talking to Sokka?" Aang asked coming o him.

Sokka turned around pretending he was talking to nobody. "No one, I just heard a voice."

"It was me." The old lady said.

Aang was scared after he head the voice.

"Come here, I have to sow you guys something." She said in a weak but evil voice.

"Lets go!' Aang said excited.

"Wait no, it could be a trap. Sokka said grabbing Aang's arm.

"Oh yea, like an old lady is fire nation." Aang said sarcastically. "I'm the Avatar remember?"

"Ok fine, just for a minute. What about Katara?" He asked.

"She's with Haru, she'll be fine." Aang said jealously.

"Ths way." The lady said walking behind a house. "My name is Chai and I'm part of this village."

"Why are you so creepy and go behind shadows and not in light?" Sokka asked being rude.

Aang shoved him to the side for his ignorance.

"I don't like the light." Chai said unlocking the back door and opening it.

Inside there were many unique puppets and crystal balls. Different colored leaves and twigs. There were even birds in cages and out of everything in there it was only a small room.

"Wow." Sokka said in amazement. "You live here?"

"No, this is where I keep everything I own." The lady said going in a back room.

Aang walked up to a crystal ball separated from the others and looked at it. In his reflection he saw half of his face but not the other half.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked coming over with another crystal ball in his hands.

"It's just that I can't see the other half of my face even though I'm sure my whole face is showing." Aang said still looking at himself.

"It's because that's a love crystal ball. It only shows half of your face and the other half of your lover." Chai said giving Aang a smile.

Aang thought of Katara for a brief moment and decided to ask Chai a question. "Just out of curiosity, how do you get your other lovers face to com on the other side?"

"If I assume, if she was here or if you already admitted your love to her." Chai answered while dusting the blinds.

"Ok." Aang said disappointed and moving on.

Sokka looked at his and on his reflection, he saw Suki. He smiled, missing her and followed Aang.

"What about this one?" Aang asked picking it up.

"No, don't touch that!" Chai yelled running to him and taking the all away from Aang.

"Ok, sorry. What's wrong with it?" Aang asked.

"It's a friendship crystal ball. It switches the body of the people you're closest with and are around you." Chai said setting it back up.

"Wow, that's neat." Aang said looking at it.

"If you hold it for at least ten seconds, you would be another person's body by now. Luckily I took it away from you." Chai said walking away to finish her dusting.

Sokka hatched an idea. "Hey Chai, do you think you can get us something to eat. We are kind of hungry."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." She said with a smile and walked to the back door.

Sokka walked up to the friendship crystal ball and touched it.

"Hey Sokka, she said we can't touch it." Aang mentioned.

"Just a little poke won't hurt. As a matter of fact why don't I hold it for nine seconds!" Sokka said taking it out and holding it.

"Sokka, no you cant! Put it back now!' Aang yelled.

"Come one Aang, do you seriously think this will really change our..Auugghhh!!!" Sokka yelled out a big scream.

Mean while Katara was walking with Haru back to where they last saw Aang and Sokka.

"I can't find them anywhere…"Katara said but then hearing an echo of Sokka's scream.

"What is that?" Haru asked.

"It's Sokka, I can tell and he's in.." But then Katara collapsed to the ground and Haru picked her up.

"It must be Chai." He said then running to where she lived with Katara in his grasp.

When Haru arrived outside the house, he kicked the door open and walked in. He saw Aang and Sokka sitting on the floor rubbing their heads and Katara woke up.

"What am I doing in your hands?" Aang asked looking around.

Haru dropped Aang who seemed to be Katara. "Katara?"

"What?" Katara said but in Aang's body.

"Whoa, where am I?" Sokka asked getting up.

"Toph?" Aang asked.

"Aang? Katara?" Toph asked but now in Sokka's body.

"You're in my body and you're in mine!" Katara yelled to Aang. "Don't touch my hair!"

"I'm not!" Aang yelled pushing Katara away. "Your hair is the last thing I want to care about right now!"

"Why am I here when I'm supposed to be home and why am I in Sokka's body?!" Toph yelled.

"Calm down!" Chai said coming over.

"No, you calm down!" Toph yelled but then trying to earthbend but failed. "This is going to suck so badly sicne i cant bend."

"Not really, at least you can see now." Aang said grabbing his now longer hair.

"I guess your right, but now I can't bend!" Toph yelled.

"I said don't touch my hair. You're going to mess it up!" Katara yelled touching it.

"Hey get away from me!" Aang yelled trying to airbend Katara away but couldn't. "Great, now I'm only a waterbender."

"That means I'm the Avatar?" Katara asked looking at her now Aang's body. "This is so weird and now I have tattoos."

"That's not so bad, you can get used to it." Aang said laughing.

Katara smiled and airbended Aang into the wall.

"Ouch!" Where's some water so I can bend it at Katara?" Aang asked getting up.

"Stop it! You don't even know what you guys have done to each other!" Chai yelled.

"I have to go real quick." Haru said leaving outside for a moment.

"What did we do exactly besides switch bodies?" Aang asked.

"You guys have positive sides and negatives side to this." Chai said.

"Uh oh." Aang said scooting back from Katara. "What is the negative?"

"Well, your minds and everything you keep and hold are still in your old bodies. Basically the person in your body knows all your thoughts now and have achoice if they want to read them." Chai said.

"No! Don't read me Katara!" Aang yelled dropping to her knees.

She gave him a threatening smile and started to pretend she was reviewing his most personal thoughts. she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Fine then, then I'll read yours!" Aang yelled getting up slowly.

"Wait no! Ok, fine deal. I don't read yours if you don't read mine." Katara said.

"How would I know even if I do agree?" Aang asked.

"Trust me." Katara said smiling at him.

"Um excuse me. I still need to get back home and be in my body. By the way where is Sokka?" Toph asked.

"That means he's probably still in you body then." Aang said laughing.

"That's going to suck more for him." Katara said joining Aang laughing.

"Not funny. How can we make this back to normal?" Toph asked Chai.

"There is another witch down here, many miles away. Continue the path and you'll find her." Chai said walking away.

Haru came in with his face looking like he saw the scariest thing ever. "Fire nation, they are coming."

"This is so dumb." Aang said dropping to the ground.

_Back At Sokka_

Sokka woke up, with no idea from being switched into Toph's body. He stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked himself walking around but then bumped into a wall. "Great, I can't even see. Wait a minute, I can't even see!"

Sokka started to yell until Lao came in worried hat something may have been wrong with Toph.

"What wrong Toph?" Lao asked.

"I'm not Toph!' Sokka yelled. "And I can't see!"

"Well I know that, you're blind." Lao said. "What do you mean you're not Toph?"

"Huh?" Sokka asked confused. "Never mind what I just said. I just need to take a walk."

Sokka walked finally realizing that Chai was right, the crystal ball did change their bodies.

"Great, I bet Toph's in my body now." Sokka said kicking dirt. "Somehow I can see though, even though I can't see."

He continued to walk around until he saw someone coming to him. "What is it?"

"You need to come inside. It's too dark and you need your sleep." Lao said leading Sokka into his room.

"I really hope the gang can figure out a way to undo this." Sokka said mumbling under his breath. "How can she handle so much hair?"

_Cut To Zuko_

He stood on the railing, on the ship headed towards the village where the gang are at in the moment. Mai and Ty Le walked to the deck and came to him. He gave her a hug and looked her.

"Relax. I'm sure a little pushing around and fighting whoever won't obey will get your mind off of things." Mai said trying to make him happy.

"Hopefully." Zuko said looking at land coming ahead.

"Prince Zuko, we've landed. What do you want us to do now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Take this place down, and take down whoever will try to fight." Zuko said but didn't join them.

Mai left with Ty Lee to fight so it could cure their boredom.

_Back to the Gang_

"Ok Aang I need your help. How do I airbend, firebend and earthbend?" Katara asked looking at her body.

"It's not easy and I doubt you can master all four elements today." Aang said. "I don't need your help because I already know water.

"That leaves me too. I don't know how to use a sword." Toph said.

"Just swing around until you hit someone. That's how I see it work." Aang said laughing but no one joined him. "Anyways just focus on the element like you would do for water."

"I can't because I don't know what to focus on." Katara said.

"Think about everything you usually love and enjoy doing and that you think about for air." Aang said.

"I can't because most of my mind is in your body." Katara said.

"Really?" Aang asked getting off topic. "Then go in mine."

"Not really. I don't want to go in your boy fantasy dreams. Besides we made a deal not to go in others." Katara said refusing.

"If this is the only way and for us to defend ourselves from fire nation, then you should do it." Aang said.

Toph continued to swinging Sokka's sword around and was enjoying the feeling of being able to see.

"I don't feel really comfortable doing it here when everyone is looking. Why can't we do it in a private room, it's too hard." Katara said refusing.

"Ok fine, we'll go in that one." Aang said pointing in the room.

The two walked inside and Aang sat on a bed. Katara stood up trying to focus on Aang's thoughts on airbending. He saw that she was starting to smile and he started to blush lightly.

"Wow Aang, I never knew you remembered that." Katara said still focusing.

"Remember what?" Aang asked curious and shy.

"That when we kissed at the cave of two lovers." Katara said and started to smile. "Do you really think about that from time to time?"

Aang was speechless and as too introverted to tell Katara. "It's something I remember.."

"Hurry up in there kids. Chai said knocking on the door.

Katara continued to focus and so did Aang. When she finished she took a deep breath and saw more air coming from her mouth than usual.

"Finished." She said ready to go.

"Me too." Aang said opening his eyes too.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked wondering if he read her thoughts.

"Lets go!' Aang said grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

Toph was lying on the ground with the sword standing right next to her head. "This sucks so much."

"Get up Toph. All we have to do is fly for a couple minutes from this direction and get the other witch to change us." Aang said.

"Wait before you guys leave I can help you guys get your own bodies back, but maybe no the bending." Chai said holding another crystal ball.

"Good, I don't want to be a girl anymore. I'm not used to the feminine body." Aang said touching his stomach.

"Stop touching me." Katara said. "And what's so bad about being a girl?"

"After a quick second, their bodies switched from a spa and Aang opening his eyes back in his real body.

"It's me, I'm alive!' Aang yelled touching his body.

"Funny, you should have stayed like agirl." Zuko said in front of the door and blasted a fire ball at Aang.

Aang dropped oto the ground soon enough and stood back up. He tried to airbend Zuko away but found out he couldn't bend. He tried all the other elements but was useless.

"Guys, I can't bend." Aang said feeling winless.

"I'm back!' Katara said touching her body.

"Me too!" Sokka yelled getting up from the ground.

Zuko blasted another one at Katara and she saw it coming.

"Katara!" Aang yelled for her life but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Katara screamed and waved her hands in the air. Zuko came to a shock from the scene and saw a small wall of fire Katara created.

Aang scooted back to not be burned and to his amazement he saw that Katara was a firebender.

"Katara, you're a firebender!' Aang yelled.

"I think I know that now!" Katara yelled to her astonishment.

Zuko stopped string and started to shoot at her again. Aang stood up and ran into Zuko. Zuko fell to the ground outside with Aang on top of him but then kicked Aang in the air and into a tree. He fell with a thud and Sokka started to run out the building. Fireballs started to come to Zuko from Katara but she didn't have control on what to do with her fire.

"You're going to wish you weren't a firebender." Zuko said then kicked fire to Katara.

She ran around the building on the other side and waited for Zuko to arrive. She started to breath hastily and fearing she couldn't beat him.

"If I only had water." She said then wiping he sweat off of her forehead.

"Yes if only you could." Zuko said coming from behind.

Katara got in her stance and ready to give Zuko whatever she had left, but he didn't attack.

"Listen if you give up and work with me you can live. I don't want to hurt you." Zuko said offering her a choice.

"What are you saying?" She asked. "Wait no I'm not going to fall for this. You and your sister almost took the one I cared most for away from me weeks ago!" she said coming into tears.

"I've changed." He said walking to her.

"You said that last time!' She said running to him and swiped her hand out, relasing blue flames at him.

Zuko ducked and then saw Katara going to punch him with both of her hands. He grabbed them and stared in each others eyes, face to face. Aang came out of nowhere and airbeneded Zuko away from Katara.

"You have your bending back." She said looking at Aang's back.

He turned around with a devastating and livid look on his face. He seemed disappointed and at the same time threatened.

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked touching his shoulder.

He moved swiftly and jumped back on Appa. "Lets go."

Katara ran quickly on Appa's back and they flew away from the village, failing to get Haru and his people help in the war.

Zuko stood up from the ground and watched the gang fly away. Some soldiers arrived late from the scene.

"What do you want us to do Prince Zuko?" One soldiers asked.

"Head back to the fire nation." Zuko said still looking in the sky.

"Katara crawled to Aang while he was leading Appa in the direction. She opened her mouth about to speak but changed her mind. She touched Aang's arm again but he took it off quickly with his and let out a sigh.


	27. The Beginning

_Aang's POV_

We flew and it was about an hour since we saw Zuko and I saw him talking to Katara. I was so upset she was talking to him even though how much we all been through. Throughout the flight, Katara would try to talk to me but I would just ignore her and focus. Truth was I couldn't focus without thinking about her. I looked at her from a side view and she seemed disappointed in herself. She was fixing her hair in the loops she had before sneaking in the fire nation.

"So since it's all quiet, I'm going to start a conversation." Sokka said tired.

"Please Sokka, no." I said not wanting to talk right now.

"Actually Aang, this is about you. Where are we going for the rest of this three day trip?" Sokka asked.

_Stop pressuring me _I thought while I was looking at him. "I guess we can go somewhere near Omashu to find Bumi."

"Don't you remember last time? We were almost killed when we went and invaded. It's still ruled by fire nation by the way." Sokka mentioned.

"We are going near it, not in it." I said correction him.

"Why would we go near it if Bumi probably escaped? If he did leave he'd probably be far away from there by now." Sokka said making sense.

"Then were do we go then leader? Where can we go? This whole world is full of fire nation and we don't have much time or help for the war." I said angrily.

"Ok Aang, calm down. I'm sure the Kiyoshi warriors and Teo is all that we need." Sokka said.

"Back there, when I was talking to Zuko. He said I could help him and I would live." Katara brought up out of nowhere.

I looked at her, very disturbed and looked back in the sky. Sokka crawled to her and started to listen more.

"What was he talking about?" Sokka asked.

"That's all he said before you guys came. He didn't try to fight me, it's like he wanted to help me." Katara said reaching in her pocket.

"Maybe he's actually changed his mind about the war." Sokka said kidding.

"Or maybe he's trying to trick us." I added still mad at Katara.

I reached for my note, about to crumble it up but then noticed it wasn't in my pocket anymore. I quickly looked at Katara's right hand and saw it in her pocket, moving around. I knew either she had it or I left it back at the village.

"Both ways, we don't need his help and we could win this without him." I added.

"What if he could help-" Katara said but I raised my voice, interrupting her.

"Do you remember last time?! He betrayed you and almost took me away from you guys. I'm not letting that happen again." I yelled.

"Fine then, we won't get his help. We'll just win the war with everyone we have left here." Katara said upset.

_Zuko's POV_

I headed back on deck to try to find the Avatar. Not to capture but actually find him and not try to fight him. I knew he was more powerful since the last time we met and I didn't want to challenge him.

"Set out to sea to find the Avatar. I want to find him and his friends for a little talk." I said ordering the soldiers to move.

They did as I said and I saw Mai walking to me from the corner of my eye. She looked over the railing and I joined her giving a graceful smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

I took a little sigh and wrapped my arm about her body. "Nothing, I just need to do a little business."

"What kind?" She asked.

"If I did something that seemed like a betrayal, would you still be with me?" I asked making sure she'll always be with me no matter what.

She backed up a little and took my arm away from her. She had a serious look like she was about to attack me and yet she always had a serious look all the time.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked.

"I was just asking a question." I said trying to change the subject but didn't work.

"No, you were asking me something that sounded like you were going to betray our nation." Mai said angrily.

I knew this was the wrong time to mention, even bring this up. "Mai-"

"What's going on in your head Zuko? Do you have any idea how your decisions will affect my life?" Mai asked.

I tried to walk up to her and grab her hand but she backed up and pulled away. She started to become sad and even louder.

"Mai, I'm making a choice and I think you should-" I said but she interrupted me again.

"No! You making your betrayal on our nation will affect me because of my dad being one of the fire lords generals. Your dad knows I'm with you and if he finds out your betraying-" Mai said yelling her lungs out but this time I stopped her.

I grabbed her and walked downstairs so nobody could hear us exchange words. "Listen Mai, I am doing something that may not seem right but is."

"Once again it's all about you Zuko. You didn't even think how this would affect me and everyone else around you." Mai said and I started to see her eyes becoming watery.

"Mai stay with me and you won't be in trouble or in danger." I said wiping her eye before it dropped.

She pulled away again and taking my hand away from her face. "No Zuko, do this yourself." She said then walked upstairs on deck.

"Mai!" I yelled going after her.

She stopped walking and wrapped her shoulders around her body and was silent. "I want to go home."

I looked down, disappointed at what I've done and waved at one of the soldiers. "You heard her. Give her an extra boat with other soldiers in it and take her home.

_Aang's POV_

We stopped flying for now and settled not to far away from Omashu, but still near it. We started to rest and I thought about our next move.

"Two days left and we have nobody new." Sokka said mentioning it again.

"Would you stop it, please?" I asked and threw my body on the soft green grass.

I started to look at the sky until I saw a female shaped shadow covering me. I closed one eye and looked up at Katara. I knew it was her just by the way she smelled and her shadow.

"Hi Aang." She said sounding upset but I didn't answer back and turned my body t my side. "I just wanted to say that back there was nothing. I was fighting Zuko and he grabbed me by my hands. Nothing serious went down."

I frowned and started to pay with the grass like I didn't hear a thing she was saying.

"I don't know why I'm telling you I'm sorry since I didn't really do anything wrong to you. You know wouldn't talk to an enemy so it should be a big deal." She added.

I still didn't answer and actually didn't believe her that she didn't talk to the enemy. I threw the grass away from me as the wind carried it away.

"This is not fair how you're ignoring me. I want you to talk." She said edgy.

I still didn't answer and started to smile for some reason. I enjoyed ignoring her when she tried to talk to me, I wanted to hear more of what she had to say. I guess she bent on her knees and touched my back since I felt her warm and soft hands touching it. I quickly rolled to the other side of my body, stopping her movements.

"What's the matter with you? You're always so moody and rude sometimes." She snapped.

"What's the matter with me? You are away doing things!" I yelled trying to come up with things to say.

"I didn't nothing wrong to you so there should be no reason why you're mad at me!" Katara said folding her arms together.

I stuck my finger out at her and frowned. "You held hands with Zuko, and talked to him when I was there. I saw it!"

"I did not and even if I did, what's the matter with that, dad?" She asked sarcastically.

"Man I really want Toph to see this." Sokka said petting Momo.

"You were talking to the enemy!" I yelled. "You aren't supposed to do that Katara!"

"I told you it was nothing. Were you jealous or something?!" She asked.

I stopped right there and felt my heart stop beating. My mouth started to try to release words out but nothing came to my mind. My finger dropped and I had a headache like my brain was too overworked.

"Well?" she asked still waiting for an answer.

I scratched the back of my head and looked at the ground. "No." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked smiling and this by now I knew she thought I was jealous. "Listen Aang, it was nothing. Trust me."

"Fine." I said and walked away as I heard Sokka starting to laugh.

_Toph's POV_

I walked into my parent's room and they were talking about some new plan or something. I had no idea what it was but I was fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'll let you know what happens." I said holding on my bag.

I felt my dad standing up and walking to me. I let my arms out knowing he would give me a hug. He put his arms around y, squeezing me.

I coughed a little. "Dad, you can get off of me."

"I'm going to miss you Toph. Be careful ok?" Lao said.

My mom gave me a hug after him and I too gave her a hug. I backed away with two guards behind me and walked outside. Before I left I waved at the goodbye maybe thinking that was my last time seeing them.

"I'll be fine." I said then walked outside.

I hoped this plan would work as I walked away. My parents gave up so much for me jt fo r me to do what i needed to do. I felt the fire nation coming closer and closer and knew it was time to go. I was leaving my city, my parents vulnerable.

_Back To The Gang_

It was the next day, two days away from the final attack. Aang was nervous but ready to fight the fire lord for one last stand.

"Everything's going according to plan." Aang said putting Appa's armor on.

"What do you mean? A couple days ago we were all upset about not having a lot of allies and people and now everything's good?" Sokka asked helping him.

"Well I mean it will be hard since there is no eclipse, but there will still be more people and a longer chance for me to fight the fire lord and win. I know all the elements but still have to master fire." Aang said.

Katara came from behind the bushes with a bucket of berries. "I guess you're right, but we really have to focus. Tonight we are leaving to Crescent Island and arriving there tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night we will all go over the plan once again with everyone and attack in the afternoon."

"The moon will be full giving the waterbenders a bigger advantage in the fighting." Sokka added.

"Aang the only things you need to do is fight the fire lord and beat him before the night ends and morning comes. That's when the comet will come." Katara said warning Aang.

Aang tried memorizing these ideas in his head and Katara touched him before he went out of control.

"Relax, we'll all go over the plan tomorrow like I said. There's nothing to worry about." Katara said.

"But I didn't master fire yet." Aang said worried.

"It's fine. I'm sure you mastering the Avatar State, water, air, and earth, and knowing some fire will be enough to beat the fire lord." Sokka said tossing a berry in his mouth.

"I guess your right." Aang said getting up from the ground and jumping on Appa. "Then I guess we should go now."

Katara and Sokka both looked at each other and smiled.

"Then I guess we can." Katara said climbing on Appa.

All together, they flew back towards the fire nation to start the beginning of the attack.

_Zuko's POV_

It was dark at night. Mai had left after us being in the argument over the decision I chose. I know I chose the right one no matter how much she thought of me. I walked on the deck while everyone was asleep and looked in the sky.

"What is that?" I asked myself looking at something moving in the sky.

I squinted my eyes more, trying to get a better look at the moving thing in the sky. It was coming towards the ship and I knew it was the Avatar by the size.

"The Avatar." I said lowly and chose not to say a thing.

Only this time, maybe this would be the only chance I could actually talk to him. He was coming closer and I had to hide. I ran over to some dirty covers in the corner and threw them over my body while the animal landed on our ship. The Avatar jumped off and started to walk around.

_Regular POV_

"Dad?" Katara asked looking around the mistaken fire nation ship.

"I don't think he's here." Sokka said walking around the ship.

"Something seems suspicious. Where's Toph when you really need her?" Aang asked looking around.

"May we should go. This ship is giving me the creeps." Katara said running back on Appa.

"No so fast." Zuko said coming out from the covers.

"Not you again." Aang said ready to fight Zuko.

Appa moaned while Zuko was trying to quiet everyone down.

"Listen I'm here to help as much as I hate to admit it." Zuko said serious.

"You lost my trust, remember?" Katara said furious about the last time I Ba Sing Se.

"I know I made a mistake and I regret it. I want to help you guys, I need your help." Zuko said asking.

"Why should we help you when you always try to kill me?" Aang asked.

"If I tried to kill you, wouldn't you think I would be attacking right now? I think everyone would be awake by now." Zuko mentioned.

"He has a point." Sokka said putting his sword down.

"Listen, I know you guys hate me and everyone in the fire nation but me helping you can give you a better chance on winning the war." Zuko said.

"What makes you want to win the war no. You sent that one freaky third eyed guy to kill is several times!" Sokka said.

"I know but that was before I realized my mistake. I want to help you guy because the fire nation took m mother away from me and they'll do it fro everyone else. It's all going to be a mess and I want it to end!" Zuko said angry and Azula.

"Don't fall for it!" Katara said walking up to Zuko and grabbing his shirt. "You said that to me and you still betrayed us. I fell for it."

"I was never even on your side and I'm giving you the offer now. We don't have time" Zuko said.

Sokka whistled and called everyone to huddle up.

"Listen, I think he's serious and we all know we can use some extra backup." Sokka said.

"Yea he is powerful and we can help m on finding the fire lord." Aang said.

"Don't you forget about him trying to kill us? He betrayed us and we can be lead into a trap." Katara said refusing to join.

"We need Toph." Aang groaned.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm in." Sokka said walking to Zuko.

"Me too." Katara said even though she didn't want to.

Aang walked up to Zuko and stood right in front of him. They both kept a straight face and then Zuko stuck his hand out. Aang smiled and but still didn't trust Zuko but shook his hand.

"Meet us at Crescent Island tomorrow if you want to help." Aang said getting on Appa's back with Katara and Sokka.

"I'll be there, and Avatar?" Zuko said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"For helping me helping you, I can teach you some firebending before the fight." Zuko said smiling at him.

"Sure." Aang said smiling and flew away.

Zuko walked inside the control room to turn the ship around back t Crescent Island. The gang was minutes away form the ship and were thinking about the choice they just made.

"I don't trust him." Katara said looking back at the ship.

"Me neither, but it's a choice we had to make." Aang said. "I'm sure he wants good now."

Meanwhile Zuko was leading the ship in the direction when a general woke from his sleep and went into the room. He saw Zuko and walked up to him.

"Prince Zuko, where are we going? I thought we were searching for the Avatar?" The general said.

"Not anymore. I have a plan for this whole crew." Zuko said smiling at him.

_Back To Mai_

Hours after sailing and leaving the ship, Mai finally returned back home to the fire nation but surprisingly saw Azula standing next to shore.

"What is it that she wants now?" Mai asked herself.

Minutes after getting off the boat she walked to Auzla wanting to know what she wanted.

"What is it Azula?" Mai asked.

"I wanted to know where you were and my brother was." Azula asked not surprised he didn't show up.

"He's gone in a bigger ship. I don't know exactly where he's going." Mai said walking away to go home.

"You guys got into an argument didn't you?" Azula asked knowing Mai stopped walking.

"That's none of your business, and how did you know?" Mai asked bothered by Azula.

"He's not here with you. If he would drop you off, he would have with the bigger ship. He's doing something stupid isn't he?" Azula asked smiling.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Mai asked.

"Mai if he is confronting with the enemy and you not telling me, you can be in trouble as well.' Azula said. "I'm ordering you as the Princess of the fire nation."

Mai didn't answer but turned around and dropped all of her weapons fro her sleeve. "Take me then."

"Your father would be so ashamed and my father would consider yours as a failure." Azula said walking away. "Take her away."


	28. The Gathering

It was morning, the day everyone was supposed to meet up for the last and final fight. Aang was nervous and didn't think he could defeat the fire lord himself, but he knew he had to alone. Katara was gone sneaking in the fire nation one last time to get a prize for Aang and Sokka was putting on his water tribe fighting clothes without the make up.

"This is it Aang. Are you ready?" Sokka asked walking up to Aang.

"Sort of. I still need to do a couple of things before the fight." Aang replied.

"Well hurry it up. Everyone is coming in a couple of minutes." Sokka said trying to tie a string around his back. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Aang said helping him.

Katara came back with a bag of wood in them. "Hey guys."

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked. "Everyone's coming soon!"

"Don't worry about it." Katara said going behind a rock and taking off her fire nation clothes. "I just had to get something to help Aang."

"What is it?" Aang asked excited.

"I'll have to make it first. Then I'll give it to you when I'm done. It won't take long." Katara said coming out with her watertribe clothes on now.

"You look different somehow." Sokka said looking at her.

"Well I don't have long sleeves anymore." Katara said looking at her arms.

"And your hair is out." Aang added.

"It's been out for a while.

"Well in a different kind of out." Aang said trying to fix it up.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Sokka said pointing at the tine spec in the water.

"It's dad and everyone else!" Katara said yelling and running towards shore.

Minutes later Hakoda got off of the boat and took at step on land with Bato beside him. Katara ran up to him and gave him a tight hug with Sokka behind her.

"You made it!" She said overjoyed.

"Of course I did and I have some new people with me." He said pointing at the ship.

"You are really great dad. We couldn't have done this without you." Sokka said running up on one of the water tribe ships.

"Was there any trouble at all?" Aang asked.

"Well there was this crazy old guy who wouldn't come with us until I mentioned your name Aang." Hakoda said.

Aang heard a familiar laugh on the ship and saw Bumi stepping out with other earthbending soldiers behind him, free from Omahu's prison.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled coming to him.

Bumi laughed and opened his arms out. Aang ran up to him and gave him a hug. Bumi ran his hand through Aang's head noticing his hair.

"You look good Aang. Nice hair." Bumi said chuckling.

"I'm not going to keep it for long." Aang said smiling at him. "How did you get out and why did you leave when you wouldn't the last time I freed you?"

"I told you I would see you again when the time is right and this is the time. We will get rid of the fire nation so I can get my kingdom back." Bumi said determined.

"Hey Katara." Haru said coming from the ship as well.

"Haru!" Katara said running up to him and giving him a hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too. I have my dad and other eartbending villagers are with us too." Haru said.

"We told our villagers about how you helped us and now it's our turn to help you." Haru's dad said.

"You guys, there is a ship far away from here that coming towards us." Hakoda said fearing it was fire nation.

"We're spotted! What do we do?!" Sokka yelled.

Katara came out from behind Appa and held a blue staff just for Aang. She walked to him and handed it to him. "This is for you. For everything you have done to help us Aang."

Aang took it and smiled. He spun it around and opened it. It was the same as his old staff but blue and longer.

"It's faster for you and bigger so you can unleash more air from it." Katara said laughing like she knew how to airbend.

Aang gave her a hug and looked out in the open sea. "I'm going to see who that is."

"Wait, what if it fire nation and they get you?" Katara asked holding on to his arm.

"They aren't that far away." Aang said not worrying.

"No." Hakoda said holding his other shoulder. "We are not taking that risk. If they want to fight you, they'll have to fight all of us."

"It could be Zuko." Sokka said remembering Zuko would help them.

"Who else do you have?" Aang asked Hakoda.

"Some people called the freedom fighters, other people from the southern watertribe like Master Pakku." Hakoda said watching them get off the ship.

"It's an honor to see you again Avatar." Jeong Jeong said coming from a corner unexpected.

"Jeong Jeong! What are you doing here?!" Aang asked running up to him.

"To help you fight and win. I brought other villagers with us." Chey said smiling.

"We found this other man named Piandoa here to help us." Bato said carrying the stink' n' sink.

"Master Piandoa! That's the man who helped me train with my sword!" Sokka said running up to Bato.

"He's over there talking to those other almost naked guys from the swamp." Bato said disturbed by the way they were dressed.

"Oh that's Due and Hue, people we found from the swamp I told you about." Sokka said pointing at them.

"Hey dad, is there by any chance you met up with the Kyoshi warriors or some people who were living at the Eastern Air Temple?" Katara asked.

Hakoda nodded no even knowing he was supposed to find them. "No I didn't."

"The ship is coming! Everyone prepare for battle!" Bato said grabbing his sword.

Aang stood in front of everyone and grabbed his staff. Sokka and Katara were slightly behind him with her water and his sword. Everyone else was behind them all until the ship stopped.

"Wait a minute, that's an earth kingdom ship and Bumi's already here." Aang said looking at Bumi.

"It's me twinkle toes!" Toph said running off the ship.

'Toph!" The gang yelled in excitement and ran other.

"It's good to have you back. We missed you so much!" Aang said.

"I didn't miss you guys one bit." Toph said sarcastically. "Look who I brought with me." She said pointing at the ship.

The Boulder and The Hippo and other earthbending fighter Toph faced before came out from the ship with many earthbending soldiers and guards behind term.

"Before I left I knew I would need help to get here and to fight. I never really left because I wanted to. I did it so I could help." Toph explained.

"Why couldn't you just let us stay for a while with you?" Katara asked.

"Because I knew you guys had things to do." Toph said. "But I'm back now and ready to kick some firebending butt!"

Two ships that were smaller than Toph's came from behind and stopped on shore.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked pointing at it.

"It's me dumb dumb." Suki said coming from the ship.

"Suki!" Sokka said running up to her and giving her a hug. "I'm glad you made it and you seem really better!"

"I told you I would come and I brought other Kyoshi warriors with me." She said waving at them.

"I'm glad you're ok.' Sokka said giving her another hug.

"Don't get to excited, I saw a fire nation ship behind us so we rushed to get here. I think they know we are all coming here." Suki warned him.

Aang jumped to the highest point of the mountain and saw the ship sailing faster and faster coming towards them. He jumped back down to where everyone was with a serious look on his face.

"She's right, we have to get ready to fight." Aang said.

"But it's just one fire nation ship. It could be Zuko." Katara said.

"I know but still just in case if someone else is wondering what are all these people are doing here." Aang said trying to reason with her.

Minutes later the ship stopped as soon as it hit the sand and let out steam from the inside. The front opening of the ship fell and everyone looked to see who was coming out. Zuko walked down with other soldier behind him. He stood in front of Aang and looked at him with a smile.

"I kept my word." Zuko said.

Aang smiled and walked away not fully trusting Zuko still. Katara walked up to Zuko not smiling but not angry.

"Everyone is over there to begin discussing abot the attack. Not everyone will like you here since you're the prince so don't be upset about it." Katara said.

"I brought my crew to help us." Zuko said introducing them.

"Thank you." Sokka said than walking away to the meeting.

"Are you sure you want us to do this sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes I am." Zuko said.

Sneakily, one of the soldiers ran around the corner to one of the small boats and started to sail away as quietly as he could. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph stood I the middle of everyone who was sitting down and ready to listen. Aang and Toph both made earthbended the ground to make it rise so they were on top of everyone.

Aang cleared his throat and started to speak. "I know none of us here knows one another well or that well but we all do have something in common. Our lives, homes, and families are being taken away from the fire lord and nation every minute of every second. We failed once to fight stop them and we lost but now here again today, we are going to fight one last time to stop them."

"Some of you guys are risking your lives to help us and we appreciate it very much. We can't say you'll live and we can't say you'll die." Sokka said.

"We all are honored to have you help us to fight. If we lose, people can't say we didn't try and we will be honored and remembered." Toph said.

"This may not be enough to stop the fire nation from winning, but it's all we have to stop them from defeating all of us. We just all want to thank you for helping us for what's going to happen soon. If you want to review the plan one last time, talk to Hakoda over there near the water tribe ship. We'll begin tomorrow afternoon." Katara said finishing up.

Aang jumped down fro the ground as Toph earhtbended them down safley. Katara stopped Aang before he could do what he was about to do.

"I'm going to be busy tonight and all day tomorrow." Katara said and began to blush.

"Ok, and?" Aang asked.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out for the rest of today and night." Katara said smiling.

"I..I can't I have to do other things to." Aang said lying to her.

Katara was stunned and backed away a bit. "Well since you're busy, is there anything left you need to tell me because I won't have time to talk tomorrow?"

"No." Aang said closing his eyes.

Katara waited for a moment, just incase if he did say something. Then she started to walk away backwards. "I'm going to go now."

Aang slapped himself on his face and felt a hard punch on his stomach. "Ouch!"

"You are one of the dumbest people I've ever met!" Toph said. "You like Katara, wait no love her!"

"Be quiet!" Aang said trying to keep Toph quiet.

"No you be quiet twinkle toes! Why did you let her down like that? Why didn't you tell her how you felt?!" Toph asked disappointed.

"I don't know ok. I couldn't because if I told her, that would be the only thing on my mind and I could be distracted!" Aang explained.

"No Aang that's no excuse. It's better if you tell her now then later, maybe never. If you are gone she would never know how you felt and if she's gone-" Toph said but Aang stopped her.

"She will not go." Aang said angry that Toph said Katara leaving. "I'll make sure of it."

"Then let her know now." Toph said then walking away.

Aang looked at Katara who was helping everyone get settled and preparing fro tomorrow. She looked back at him but not with a smile and continued to work.

"This stinks." Aang said kicking the ground as he walked away.

_Cut To Azula_

Azula walked inside the prison and passed b Iroh's cell. She stopped and opened the door looking at Mai still in her same clothes.

"When are you going to confess?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I told you I don know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways." Mai said again.

"You don't understand do you? If you tell me you can be free and the fire nation can continue the war. If Zuko somehow stops us with the Avatar, all hope would be lost for us." AZula said trying to get Mai to confess.

Mai closed her eyes, and paid no attention to Azula and her words.

"Fine then, be a prisoner.' Azula said then leaving the door.

As she was walking out, a soldier came running for her and was panting from a long run. "Princess Azula, the Avatar and a bunch of other people are at Crescent Island planning an attack. Prince Zuko is there as well assissting them."

_Aang's POV_

It was dark and the night before the attack and for everyone to be serious. As I watched everyone party, I knew they were calm and relaxed but knew they would gain focus tomorrow. I couldn't stop thinking this would be my last chance and if I fail, the avatar after me wouldn't be able to fix this up. It's like me putting Roku's and my problems on him.

"Come one Aang, enjoy the party!" Sokka said holding a drink.

A smiled and walked away from him as he danced with Suki. Everyone was happy at this party and almost seemed to me that they forgot the last fight was tomorrow. I saw Hakoda walking towards me as I sat down.

"What's wrong Aang?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said looking at him not with my best smile. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh Aang, enjoy tonight. Relax, everything will be fine tomorrow and if not, at least you spent your last day happy and with the people you love.' Hakoda said to me.

By then I looked at Katara dancing next to Haru and other people around her. "Thanks."

I walked away and up to Katara. I cleared my throat and touched her shoulder as her back was in front of me.

"Oh, hi Aang! Some party huh?" She asked dancing her wither beautiful smile.

"Yea, um I changed my mind." I said wanting to spend the rest of the night with her. "Do you want to hang to alone, with me?"

I watched her as I finished asking the question. She stopped dancing and gave me a smile and she took my hand. We were off to the top of the mountain and we sat down next to each other. We both looked at the cloudy sky for a moment of silence and I stretched my arms out.

"So what made you change your mind?" Katara asked.

"Excuse me?" I said wondering what she was talking about.

"You wanting to hang out with me. You said you were busy and now you said you weren't." katara said.

"Oh, well I know that if I don't survive this whole battle thing, I can at least spend the rest of my life with the people closest to me." I said not mentioning love.

"Oh, well I know you will survive." Katara said and I had a feeling that she was worried.

I didn't say anything after that but looked at the party below me. The music, food and dancing made people enjoy it and I too wanted to join. I looked at Katara who was stroking her hair with her fingers. I started to whistle and that had gotten her attention that I wanted to still talk to her.

"So are there any last words you want to say to me tonight? I can say some too, if you want." She said and I knew she had planned this.

"I want you to be careful and everything in the battle. If you need help, just call me and whoever else is around you." I said.

"And.." she asked waiting for me to say the words.

"And I we'll always be friends, no mater what happens between us. No matter what happens to me." I said not wanting to say it yet.

She started to lean in closer and I bit my upper lip.

"Is there anything else?" She asked with her soft sweet voice.

"Katara get down here!" Sokka yelled ruining the moment. "The last dance is on and it's a slow one!"

"I'm coming!" She said and started to get up.

I too got up next to her and saw Haru coming to the top thinking he was going to join us.

"Hey Katara, would you by any chance want to dance with me?" He asked as I stood there surprised.

Katara looked back at me like she as confused and bit her lip. "Aang." She said lowly.

"Oh I'm fine, go ahead." I said lying to her.

She came and hugged one last time. She stood right across from me, not to far away from a kiss. I didn't make my move and she left with a slight smile on her face. She walked away, taking Haru's hand and went to go dance. I sat back down on the grass and looked at the stars once again.

**_Just to let you all know that i wont write for tomrrow and maybe monday scince my birthday is tomorrow, well in about 10 minutes..lol..so i wanted to post this before i am taking a break and doing other things. Thanks again for all the reviews, i would list them but i'm tired and want to go to bed but you know who you are. i'll write as soon as possible (most likely monday.)_**


	29. The Battle pt 1

_Aang's POV  
_

The next day was pretty busy and seemed like time was going by really fast. Everybody was busy talking about the upcoming battle and what they were going to do. I was surprised to see the mechanist and Teo were with their inventions. It was all boring for me because I knew what I had to do which was to take down the fire lord.

"I think you may want this." Bumi said handing me a blue shaped cube.

"What is it?" I asked him looking at it.

"You said you didn't want your hair right?Well there you are." Bumi said to me then walking away.

I put the cube in my pocket and looked at the sky. I grabbed my staff and walked downwards the mountain to hear the last speech. I knew it was time to leave this place and invade the fire nation again. Sokka, Katara, and Toph were standing in the middle of everyone again and I came and joined them.

"Everyone, today is the day we are going to take the fire nation down. Everybody needs to stick to their parts to complete this mission. I'm sure some of you guys will not be here when this is over but we thank you for you giving everything you have just to be here to help us!" Sokka said to the crowd.

I watched as everyone yell and cheer, determined and ready to take down the fire nation once and for all. I stepped up as Sokka, Katara, and Toph stepped down.

"The fire nation will not be expecting us this time! Neither will Princess Azula. Today is the day where the war ends!" I yelled.

Everyone the crowd roared and that brought a smile to my face. I looked over at Katara and she smiled while she pushed her hair back. Katara walked up to me and I saw her cheeks were turning red. I smiled back and went into my pocket and took out the cube.

"Aang, I-" She said but I stopped her.

"I need to be alone real quick. I'll be back ok?" I said holding the cube and walking away.

I walked behind Appa and started to cut my hair of with the cube. I started around the sides and when I was finished I went to the top. Every last piece of my hair dropped from my head and on the ground. I put the cube in the grass and stood up with my staff in my hand and looked out at the open sea. I walked back to the campsite where everyone was packing up and Katara, Sokka, and Toph were all on the fire nation ship captured from Hakoda and Bato.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked going on the deck.

"You cut your hair. Why?" Sokka asked surprised.

"I didn't want it." I answered.

"Nothing bad Aang, we were just talking about how we were going to use this ship to get in." Hakoda said.

Zuko came to deck with a soldier behind him and his hands were behind his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When we stop, I'm going to run and free my uncle for some help." Zuko said ready.

"If that helps you." I said.

Most of the water tribe men were in their fire nation disguises and everyone was heading down the fire nation ship, or in the subs the mechanist made.

"Which ship do we go in dad?" Katara asked.

"You, Toph and Sokka go in the fire nation ship with us. Aang, it's your choice to either fly alone or join us." Hakoda said looking at me.

"It doesn't really matter. I guess I'll go with you." I said making my mind just to see Katara for as long as I could.

"Go downstairs with everyone else." Hakoda said putting on his fire nation helmet. "Everyone, move out!"

I saw the ships sailing out and headed for the fire nation as we headed downstairs. We went into an empty room with nothing in their but a bed. We all sat on the bed, quiet, no one making a sound but we were ready.

"So this is it guys." Sokka said patting his stomach.

I showed a fake smile then looked at the ground again. "Yes, this may be the last time we are all together."

"So is there anything we need to tell each other before we go?" Toph asked.

I looked at Katara while she was holding her mother's neck with her eyes closed. She put in around her neck and tied it on.

"Alright then, I guess not." Toph said.

Bato came in the room with the door opened slightly. "We are approaching the fire nation in about three minutes. Be ready."

I stood up and looked at everyone. "Toph, Sokka, I need you two to help me get in. Toph you can metal bend and Sokka, I can use a good brain."

Sokka smiled and stood up. "I'll be outside ready to go." He went out the door ready to fight.

Toph came to me next and gave me a hug. "Kick his butt bad twinkle toes."

"I will." I said hugging her back.

She left out the room and Katara was last. The door shut and I smiled at her and I felt my ears rise.

"So this is it, like Sokka said." She said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you. At everything you've done we always accomplished every thing together." She said to me.

"Thank you, for everything. Ever since the day you found me in that iceberg, you've helped me with everything. Without you, I wouldn't be here." I said back remembering my death.

"You guys, is time." Sokka said with his sword in his hand.

"Come on guys, say your goodbyes se we can hit the hay." Toph said putting her helmet on.

I looked at Katara one last time and she had a confused look in her face. I but my lip and closed my eyes, heading out the door not saying a word to her.

"Wait, Aang." She said running back to me.

"What is it?" I asked turning back to her.

She hugged me and let go quickly. "Is there anything left you want to say to me? This may be our last time together seeing each other and I want to get everything out right now. I'll be busy in the battle field and will have no time to talk to you."

I thought and didn't want me to say it yet. I if I told her I loved her, it would distract me in the fight. "No."

She looked at the ground and walked past me halfway on the stairs. Toph nodded her head and joined Katara with Sokka beside her. I was behind them with my staff in my hand ready to jump out.

"We are going to use Appa to fight in the air." Sokka said.

"Be careful out there buddy. If there's danger, fly and live somewhere safe." I said petting Momo.

_Back To Azula_

Azula ran in the fire nation throne room where she found Ozai sitting on the throne, having no idea why Azula was there.

"Princess Azula, what do you want?" He asked.

"I need you soldiers, now!" She said furiously.

"What for?" He demanded.

"I heard from a soldier that the Avatar and a huge group for people from the other two nations are heading her for an attack.

"I thought the Avatar was gone!" Ozai yelled in anger.

"We know, but you can still firebend even though there's not an eclipse." Azula said

"But the comet arrives tomorrow." Ozai said.

"Then he's planning to take you down before the comet arrives. If the Avatar succeeds, the comet won't come." Azula said angrily.

"Take all that you need and get me somewhere safe!" He said.

"There's one more problem. The Zuko is helping the Avatar as well with his fleet of firebenders." Azula said running back.

_Cut to The Fire Nation Gates_

"That's funny, there were no fire nation ships that left today." One fire nation woman said looking out at the sea.

"What are you talking about?" The other one asked.

"That ship over there." The woman said pointing. "None of the ships left yet."

"That's odd, we should check it." The man said and started to bang on the bell.

_Back To The Gang_

"We are stopping the ship, prepare for battle." Hakoda said to the gang.

The ship stopped as the fire nation soldiers got on the deck.

"What are you doing here soldier? You come from Ba Sing Se?" The woman asked.

"Yes we have." Bato said. "We've come to tell the fire lord that his plans are going smoothly."

"He already knows that, or else someone would just send a messenger hawk instead." The woman said.

"The fire lord likes it better when he hears it from his soldiers." Hakoda said.

"Quiet." The man said. "We are taking a look around this ship."

"Be my guest." Hakoda said with a smiled and tossed a rock in the water.

It sank until The Mechanist saw it in his subs.

"That's he signal, lets move out." The mechanist said.

The sub started to swim through the water while the soldiers and guards were being distracted from the gang. The woman headed downstairs while the gang was in a room.

"They're coming." Toph whispered. "They are checking in each door."

The door slamming open was getting louder and louder and before they knew it, the door was opening. Aang stood up and sucked the women in side and airbended her against the wall.

"Lets go!" Aang said running out.

They ran until they got on deck and Aang jumped from the deck and flw in the sky with his staff. Sokka, Toph, and Katara got on Appa as they flew behind Aang.

"We are under attack!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Hakoda grabbed his spear and tripped the soldier to his feet and grabbed the soldiers and tossed it to Bato. Pip Squeak started to drop the small boats in the water with Piandoa and other water tribe warriors beside him. The fire nation started to throw larger spears above them into the ship to stop it from moving.

Meanwhile Aang slowed down from flying in the air to meet up with Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"The fire lord is in the palace up there." Aang said.

"We'll all help you!" Sokka yelled difficult for him since the air was blowing in his face.

"No, just stick to what is said." Aang said.

The subs made their way to the surface and on land and everybody started to head out. There weren't enough firebenders to hold them off so they all backed away as everyone charged for them. Master Pakku and other waterbenders froze the spears headed for them as Bumi and his guards threw rock back at them. Some of the firebenders fell and gave up quickly knowing they didn't have a chance against their opponent.

The gang landed halfway on the volcano and Toph stepped on the ground, searching to see if anyone was inside.

"Nothing." She said.

"Then he must be inside the palace then." Aang said running to the top.

"I think we should say goodbye one more time. This is it, the last time we are going to be together." Sokka said. "I have to make my way back to Suki so lets make this quick."

"Nothing groupie. Just right now, lets say goodbye. Toph I still need your help." Aang said in a rush.

"Goodbye Aang." Katara said with her hands folded in front of her.

"Bye Katara, Sokka." Aang said saddened but ready.

"Yip, yip." Sokka said on Appa with Katara sitting behind him.

Aang flew on his glider while Toph made a rolling mound of rock right beside him. He flew over the city as Toph crashed into everything in her path.

_Back To Azula_

"Aren't you coming? You told me to get you somewhere safe." Azula said.

"No, I'm going to fight the Avatar. See what this kid as coming for me." Ozai said walking away. "If you see him, tell him I'm in the Agni Kai room waiting for him."

"I have my soldiers read for the attack. There might be a chance where you'll still have to fight him." Azula said.

_Back To The Battle Field_

Master Piandoa took on most of the fire nation soldiers with their spears and took them all own with the help of some of King Bumi's guards.

"This is going very well!" Bato said fighting behind Hakoda's back.

Hakoda rolled on the ground and tripped another soldier to the ground and put his foot on the man's chest. "We haven't one yet!"

Some rhinos and tanks came from around the corner spoiling the groups luck. Appa came from the sky and turned around, slamming his tail on the ground and flipping some of the rhinos on their backs.

"We're ok so far dad!' Sokka said jumping off of Appa.

Katara jumped off Appa and froze some of the soldiers on the walls with their hands and legs frozen against it. She moved on, leading the whole army invading the front and heading towards the mountain.

_Cut To Zuko_

He ran into the fire nation prison alone with his soldiers back on the battle file waiting for the surprise attack. He saw Iroh inside and started to unlock until he saw a knife going past his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mai behind him looking terribly upset.

"Mai, just think about what I'm doing." Zuko said wanting her t take his side.

Ty Lee came standing next t her with an angry look on her face.

"I don't want to fight you." Zuko said.

"You don't have to." Mai said dropping the knife and running to Zuko. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll always be on your side."

Zuko let go and unlocked the well rested and ready Iroh from his cage.

"Good to have you back." Zuko said.

"I'm very proud of you my nephew." Iroh said smiling at him.

"Lets go, it stinks in here." Ty Lee said pointing down the hall.

_Back To Aang and Toph_

Aang stopped flying as he saw all the tanks, rhinos, flame throwers and solders ahead of him. "Wait Toph, stop!"

Toph stopped her earthbending and stood right next to Aang. "What wrong? Oh never mind."

"Yes, we can't take them all. We have to go and get help if we are going to get passed them." Aang said patiently.

"I'm sure they handled it up front. Lets go back and help them so that way it can go faster." Toph said making her rolling mound of rock again.

Aang got his staff and flew back in the air again.

_Back To Azula_

Azula saw Aang fling back away several miles away. She smiled then looked backed at her army. "Go straight for the Avatar! Don't let them get any closer!"

The army charged towards where the battle was still going on and the people in the city were leaving the streets for their dear lives.

_Back At The Battle Field_

The swamp men were taking most of the tanks down the swamp monster. It was use very well but still needed to be back in the water.

Sokka and Suki kicked some of the soldiers off of their rhinos and took their place as the header.

"The other Kyoshi warriors have our backs. Lets just keep moving!" Suki yelled.

Sokka led the rhino to meet up with Hakoda as he took another man down and dropped five of the spears he took from them.

"What is it son?" Hakoda asked.

"The fire nation stopped firing and are moving back. We can still move now, just forget about attacking!" Sokka yelled.

The army started to move towards the volcano faster and stopped firing, only when the fire nation soldiers tried to stop them. Katara fell on the ground and kicked a fire nation woman off of her. She stood back up and saw Aang flying while Toph was not too far away behind him.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting ht fire lord?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but there's an army ahead of us. Azula is leading them and we need more help." Aang said looking at a big blast behind them.

"The fire nations topped firing and are moving back so we can still keep moving." Katara said happily. "We can help now."

"Good and in the mean time, I'm going to have some fun and kick some fire bending but." Toph said tripping a soldier to the ground from earthbending.

The Boulder and The Hippo rammed into any unarmed soldiers, clearing the path so everyone could move on.

"Hey Katara-" Aang said wanting to talk to her.

"I can't talk right now Aang, I'm busy. Remember?" She said running to catch up.

Aang looked to the side of him and frowned and flew in the sky above them.


	30. The Battle pt 2

"Lets keep moving!" Aang yelled as he flew above everyone.

The people that guarded the gates in the front of the fire nation gave up and fled. Aang's army was headed to the top of the volcano and in the palace to find and face the fire lord. They were halfway to the top of the volcano until they saw plenty of the fire nation war balloons, similar like the mechanists.

"We are ready for that, don't worry!" The mechanist said waving his hand in the air.

Katara led Appa towards them, following Aang. Aang stood on his glider, while flying, and sliced the balloon in half with his airbending. Katara went by one balloon and did the same with her waterbedning. Sokka threw his sword from one side and came out the other. Aang caught it and tossed it back to Sokka.. Aang looked at the palace and saw Azula's army charging for them. He quickly flew back down and stopped everyone from moving.

"Azula's army is coming to charge for us! We have to be quick and take them out. There are a lot of them so lets do our best!" Aang yelled.

Everyone yelled and charged towards the palace ready to take on anything. Instead of flying, Aang ran in front of everyone. After about a minute, each opponent was faced opposite directions.

"There they are!' Aang yelled pointing at them.

They two armies clashed against each other, fighting at the bottom of the volcano and in the city streets. Aang airbended a hole in the middle of the battle so he could make his way to the palace. Toph make a rock from the ground and threw it at several soldiers coming for her. Teo and his friends dropped balloons on the fire nation filled with a terrible smell inside. Some of the firebenders ran away because of the stench. Aang wiped on the walls on the side of him with hsi airbending as Katara ran by and froze them.

"You have to face him soon!" she said to Aang.

"I know!" Aang said looking at her.

Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors fanned the fire coming towards them and jumped on top of the soldiers. Sokka kicked on of the soldiers on the ground and took his spear and broke it in half. Jeong Jeong swiftly took out every firebender coming after him one by one spinning around in circles, unleashing fire from his feet. Chey jumped off of Appa shooting fire balls from his wrists at other firebenders. The firebenders started to back away seemingly like they were giving up.

"They are falling back!" Haru's dad said.

"Keep going for them!" Sokka yelled. "This isn't over yet!"

Katara got more water from her pouch and froze it in front of her face with two arrows in the ice. She melted it and turned them into icicles and threw them at whoever was shooting her. She turned and saw Aang who was handling everything well around him. Azula jumped in the scene unleashing blue fire everywhere around her body. Everyone started to back away except Katara.

"Don't give up, don't stand down! Keep moving!" She yelled running to Azula.

Azula shot fire balls at Katara from her wrists and Katara made water flow from her body and evaporated the fire and at the same time, took Azula's whole arm. Azula then tried to kick fire at Katara and she did the same with her other leg. Katara smiled thinking she had one but a Dai Li agent came and knocked Katara on the ground.

"Toph, we need you and the other earthbenders to take the Dai Li out!" Sokka yelled.

"Got it!" Toph said running next to Bumi and other earthbenders behind her.

Katara coughed from the smoke surrounding her. Aang wiped all the smoke away and stuck his hand out to help Katara up.

"Katara I-" Aang said but disrupted from Katara.

"I can't talk right now. I told you I'm busy!" Katara said running off to fight again.

He watched her leave but at the last second he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around and stared at her deeply into her blue eyes.

"What is it-" She asked looking back at him.

They both turned around after hearing a blast and some screaming from the direction. They looked at the sky and saw it was coming darker after each minute and the full moon was forming.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked again.

"I have to tell you something before it's too late." Aang said.

"Cant this wait, you should be-" Katara said but Aang stopped her from talking, passionately kissing her lips.

She fell into the kiss and niether of them didn't want to let go. Time felt like it went by fast to them and he finally let go and watched her blush but not smiling. A tear came to her face and he knew it was time. He grabbed his staff from the ground and jumped in the air, flying to the fire nation palace.

Katara stood there from a moment, watching Aang fly away to take on the fire lord. She looked at everyone behind her that were fighting for their lives and freedom. She looked back at the sky and didn't see Aang anymore.

"Where's Aang?!" Sokka yelled still fighting.

"He's gone, he left." Katara said wiping the tear off of her face. "I'm going after him!"

"What?! Not now!" Sokka yelled.

Appa came down and Katara hopped on. "Tell dad I love him, and you too Sokka."

"Katara!" Sokka yelled but watched her fly away.

Appa few as fast as he could to reach Aang while the battle was still going on below them.

Azula saw Katara flying in the sky and had a smirk on her face. "You guys take the army down, I'm going for some hunting."

The firebenders continued to battle Aang's army and the fight was equal. Aang landed on in front of the palace and took a deep breath. He turned around and looked at everyone fighting away from him. He then saw Appa flying towards him with Katara on top.

"Aang, stop!" She yelled jumping off of Appa. Don't go, not yet."

"Katara, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Aang asked as Katara rushed to him.

She grabbed his collar and fixed it. "I was until I fully realized you were going to fight the fire lord."

"It's going to be hard, but I'll do my best." Aang said turning around and finally going inside.

Katara stopped him by holding his hand. "That's not what I'm here for."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked wondering what she really came for.

Katara pushed him into her and kissed him lightly on his lips. It was shorter than he had kissed her but he didn't care and she let go.

"I love you too." She said smiling and blushing at the same time.

Aang smiled and held her hand as he walked inside the palace. He saw one big door down in the hallway and saw fire from the inside glowing.

"There it is." Aang said looking at her. "If I don't come back, still stay strong."

Katara looked down and Aang hugged her once more. He kissed her on her cheek and left to the door. As he was going to open it, lightning almost hit his hand and he turned around and saw Azula.

"Don't worry about it Aang, go fight him. I have Azula!" Katara said bringing the rest of her water from her pouch.

"Don't think about flying away this time. Your little pet is long gone." Azula said.

Aang ran inside and found the fire lord sitting on his throne.

"Well this is the Avatar." Ozai said impressed. "I've been waiting a long time for you to return."

Meanwhile, Sokka was tired from fighting and I behind one of the tanks that was captured from the fire nation. Hakoda met up with him and was taking a quick rest.

"Where's Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"I don't.." Soka paused after the ground was being shaken.

"Sorry!" Toph yelled.

"I don't know, she's somewhere with Aang!' Sokka yelled grabbing an extra shield on the ground.

"Hakoda, Bato is hurt badly. We need to fall back and take him somewhere safe." One of the water tribe warriors said.

"I'm pretty sure they had already taken out the subs. We are just going to have to keep carrying him until this war is finished." Hakoda said making a hard decision.

Toph made a wall covering most of her body. She made an opening and shot rocks at the firebenders firing at her. She closed it back and kept doing that routine with other earthbenders by her side.

"This is going well so far but we really need to take them all down. I see a lot of tanks and rhinos coming ahead." Toph said.

"Lets keep moving!' Haru said running and earthbending at the same time.

Bumi made fire nation soldiers fall back while he made rippling walls of stone fro the ground. Toph took one step and made up-thrust pillars of rock and flipped some of the soldiers in the air and falling back to the ground. She laughed as she moved on. Some of the water benders froze the firebenders to their feet on the ground so they couldn't move. Master Pakku made an enormous wall of water in front of him and crashed it down on the soldiers standing in front of him. They started to back away letting the tanks come in.

"Save all of your water waterbenders. We need you for the full moon and to take out these tanks!" Piandoa said while fighting of soldiers with his sword.

_Back At The Palace_

Aang and Ozai were several feet away from each other. Ozai smiled thinking he had already one this fight and stood up from his chair.

"It's a shame I have to fight a little boy who is this so called the Avatar." Ozai said laughing.

Aang put his staff in front of him and waited for Ozai to make the move. "It's just you and me."

Ozai dropped his robe and was wearing his fire nation pants but without a shirt on. "Lets do this."

Meanwhile outside of the walls Aang and Ozai were in, Azula and Katara stood there. Katara had the water covering her arms and Azula was in her stance waiting for Katara to make the move.

"You and your little friend have already lost. You should give up now before I'll strike him like I did to you." Azula said with an evil smile.

Katara yelled in anger and ran towards Azula. Azula slid down one of Mai's daggers from her sleeve and smiled. As Katara ran she noticed the shiny part of the dagger and stopped. It was too late as Azula threw it at Katara, heading for her stomach. Katara put her arm in front of her chest and moved to the side as the dagger flew past her but cut part of her arm. She fell to the ground in pain, holding her bleeding arm. Azula jumped in the air and stuck her leg out and kicked fire at Katara. Katara rolled on the ground, still injured, but brought one of her hands out and hit Azula with her whip of water. Azula fell back a step but then started to shoot fire from her wrists. Katara used her other hand and put the water in front of her body as the fire hit it. Then she let it go and tried to crash it into Azula. Azula stomped on the ground and unleashed a load of fire that dispersed all of Katara's water. The smoke covered the halls and neither one of them could see each other.

Inside the room, Ozai and Aang didn't move, one waiting for the attack. Aang wasn't going to move at all until Ozia did.

"I've waited a long time for this day to come." Aang said making his hand into a fist.

Aang heard a bang against the door and turned around thinking it was Katara. Ozai's eyes opened knowing it was his chance to end this. He raised his hands in the air and pushed them in front of his body, letting go a roaring fire ball at Aang. Aang heard the noise and turned around. He earthbended the ground underneath him and sunk himself inside letting the fire ball hit the door behind him. Ozai waited until Aang would come back.

"Hiding won't do you any good!" Ozia yelled waiting for Aang.

He turned around and saw air coming from underneath the ground and crashing on the building on top of them. Ozai careful walked to the spot and looked up at the broken ceiling. He looked back and saw a line of air coming towards him. The air hit him before he could block it and he fell to the ground. Ozai sent lighting towards Aang. Aang ran on the walls beside him and watched the lightning go past him. When Ozai stopped firing Aang jumped off the walls and hit Ozia again with a line of air. Ozai slid on the wall and bumped his head. Aang came running to try to get another chance at Ozia and he stood up and set free fire balls blocking Aang's path from running. Aang tried wiping them off to the side with his staff but one pushed him on the ground. Ozai took a big leap and almost landed on Aangs's body. Aang spun his way up to his feet and sent air at Oazi with one of his hands. Ozai rolled on the ground and kicked fire at Aang who was still in the air. Aang was hit by the fire and landed on his head, then rolled on the floor.

"Give up and maybe you will be spared." Ozai said with a smile.

Aang stood up and started to run towards Ozai.

Meanwhile everyone was still fighting the fire nation and it was an equal match but the gang and the army were leading. Toph was pushed on the ground unnoticed by all the fire nations soldiers coming at her.

"I need back up!" Toph yelled making a stone wall to bock the front of her.

Haru came by next to her and mad a wall to block him. "Ok we can split up and change side. I'm sure I can take theses guys."

"Alright, call me if you need help." Toph said running away.

Haru unleashed Toph's wall at the firebenders. The he lifted his wall up and threw it at a tank rolling to stop them. The Boulder earthbended a wall from the ground and lifted it up and slammed in on a tank in front of him. The Hippo ran beside him ran into another tank and flipped it on its back.

Aang made a loud thump on the ground. Ozai ran and kicked Aang's stomach and sent him crasing in the other room where Katara and Azula were fighting. Azula smiled as she saw Ozai winning the battle against Aang. Azula kicked Katara on her chest and flew back in the air blasting fire balls at Katara. Katara got up in a nippy and rolled to her side so the blasts wouldn't hit her.

"Aang, I need more-" Katara said but then let out a loud moan as she was pushed in the thrown room.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he was going for her but Ozai turned him around and slammed him against the wall.

"You've lost little boy." Ozai said holding Aang near death point.

Katara looked outside the window and saw a small pond not too far away from her. She stood up and ran close enough to where she could bend it. Azula charged after her but was too late as Katara used the water and crashed it inside the building and took Azula down the halls. Ozai was distracted and slipped as the water flowed by him and he fell with his daughter. Katara ran up to Aang to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked holding his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aang said ripping his torn shirt off. "I still haven't won yet."

Ozai stood up and shot fire continuously at Aang. Aang turned and started to run around in circles, stopping the fire from hitting him and Katara.

"Katara, distract him! It's the only way!" Aang yelled as he was running.

While Aang ran, he shot a hole through the wind that was circulating around him. Katara ran outside of the circle and picked some of the water that was left on the ground. Ozai was focusing on Aang while Azula was walking behind Aang to hit him again. Katara was just about to freeze Ozai when Azula spotted her. Azula detonated blue fire at katara that let out a scream. Aang stopped running and saw Katara flying outside the building and landed on the ground where the water once was in the pond. Aang started to run for her but Ozai blasted him with fire and the force pushed him into the wall. Katara groaned in the pain she was in and tried to lift herself up. Azula grabbed her by her neck thinking his was the end of her. Katara looked at the sky and finally saw the full moon.

_Back Outside The Palace_

"You guys look! The moon is full!" Hakoda said pointing at the sky.

The firebenders and waterbenders looked up as the earthbenders started to back away.

"All of the waterbenders attack on the fire nation. Earhtbnders can rest while the waterbenders fight!" Sokka yelled pointing at the fire nation. "Charge!"

Most of the soldiers stated to run away while the water tribe started to go after them. They stopped running and brought water from their pouches and brought some of the soldiers in mid-air with their water and froze them. The earthbenders stayed behind to get whoever was running away.

"Over there!" Toph pointed at some firebenders climbing up the mountains.

Haru and other earthbenders from Omashu ran over to take the soldiers down. They crumbled the hill to the ground as the soldiers fell off and gave up.

"It's going great dad. Victory is slowly approaching towards us." Sokka said to Hakoda.

"Hopefully Aang is still fighting the fire lord and winning." Hakoda said.

While Azula was still holding Katara in the air, Katara sneakily bought water from behind Azula and brought her in mid-air as well. Katara stood up she froze Azula in ice and started to walk away. Azula melted the water with firebending fell to the ground quickly. She started to run after Katara and Katara turned around and let all of her water out at Azula. Azula rammed against the wall from the force of the water and tried to spit it out from her mouth. Katara froze the water all over Azula's body including her face.

"That should stop you." Katara said smiling and walking away, holding part of her stomach.

"I would have expected a bigger challenge from you." Ozia said standing upon Aang who was unconscious.

Aang stood up and hit Ozai with fire under his arm. Ozai backed away from the feeling of the fire touching him. Aang jumped up in the air and grabbed his staff. He hit Ozai on the head with it and laughed.

"You little.."Ozai said trying to chase him.

Aang kept running around Ozai in circles until Ozai was dizzy. Aang stopped in front of him and swung his staff, letting go a harder and yet another line of air at Ozai. Ozai crashed into the wall and fell outside in the grass.

"Looks like this kid is winning so far." Aang said smiling.

Meanwhile the waterbendrs took out most of the army and the soldiers decided to give up knowing they were outnumbered and wold lose.

"We won! Victory at last!" Bato yelled raising his hand in the air.

Toph fell to the ground, glad they won and started to rest. Then she got up fro the ground and touched it with her hand. "Someone's going to..to die. I can't tell by all of the movements though."

"Who, where?" Sokka asked sitting next to Toph.

"Someone on our side. Its either Aang, or Katara or Zuko." Toph said saddened.

Sokka looked around and saw everyone cheering and the fire nation soldiers giving in and dropping their weapons. Appa landed to meet up with them and s did Momo in Sokka's shoulder.

"We have to keep heading towards the palace son." Hakoda said touching his shoulder.

"Maybe we should wait here dad." Sokka said not wanting to interfere with the fight.

Azula somehow in froze the ice around her and forced herself from being stuck on the wall. She saw the weak Katara walking to aid Aang but her shot was disrupted coming from above. Zuko came down with his swords on his back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Zuko." Azula said.

"It's over Azula, give up or fight." Zuko said.

"You are a traitor to everyone in this nation. This is where you end now." Azula said making her stance.

"Then lets finish this now." Zuko said and held both of his swords.


	31. The Battle pt 3

"Sokka you heard me. I said one of our friends, maybe your sister are in trouble. We should go and help them now before it's too late." Toph said refusing to stay back.

"No Toph. It's Aang destiny to fight the fire lord, not ours. Whatever the outcome happens, it will happen because of him." Sokka said looking at the palace.

"Sokka why are you doing this? She's your sister! He's your friend! Are you really going to stay back on two people that you care about?!" Toph asked but knew nothing would get to him. "Fine, thenI'm going to go hlep them."

Katara was leaning against the wall safe form anyone to attack her. She tried to heal her wounds so she could be more affective in the battle and could help Aang. Zuko and Azula stayed outside to fight and neither of them moved.

"You should have done the same mom had done. Stay banished." Azula said walking to Zuko.

Zuko backed away, not trying to let his fear of his mother's dissapearance come to him. Azula started to shoot at Zuko but didn't try to hit him. Zuko put his arms out and his hands together and blocked the fire balls from hitting him. Azula smiled and leaped in the air. Zuko watched her move in he air and jumped down unloading a blast of fire surrounding her. Zuko fell back and landed on his feet.

"You're not even trying." Zukos aid not pleased.

"You want me to try? Fine!" Azula said.

Azula quickly blasted fire ball from her wrists aiming for Zuko. Zuko ran from side to side dodging all of them but one that sent him back. He put took his swords out to make Azula seem scared.

"That's not going to do anything but slow you down." Azula said then letting another blast of fire go.

Zuko jumped in the air and landed behind her. She turned around and Zuko kicked fire at her face, She put her hands in front of her as she backed away and Zuko started to shoot fire leading from the swords he was holding. Katara came and grabbed Azula by her feet with her water. Azula use her other foot and kicked blue flames at Katara. Katara was late on blocking the hit and she was pushed back several feet after being hit. Zuko threw one of his swords at Azula and ran for Katara. The sword hit Azula's uniform almost puncturing her shoulder and nailed her into a wall.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked Katara struggling to get up.

"Look behind you!' Katara said pointing.

Azula tired to hit Zuko in his back with lightning and Zuko used the lightning and reflected back at Azula which created a blast and sent her upwards and hit the wall. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile Aang was still fighting the fire lord. He flew upstairs with his staff while Ozai chased after him and tried shooting him after every pause.

"Running isn't going to do you any good." Ozai said stopping.

"Yes it is actually. It's making me tire you out." Aang said looking back

Ozai reached for the ground and raised his hands shooting fire at Aang in the form of a wave. Aang started to fly from side to side to miss the flames but was caught in it. He fell on his back and more fire balls was headed of him. He grabbed his staff and started to twirl it around to make the flames disappear. He stood back up and Ozai shot another fire ball at him. Aang fell on the ground and kept sliding until he hit a wall.

"I think the walls are cheating." Aang said trying to coming up with an idea.

He tried to use his staff again but Ozai came and stepped on it. Aang rolled off the ground and started to run away upstairs. Ozai picked up the staff and burned it, and then started to chase Aang again.

Zuko landed on his feet from jumping off a wall. Azula landed on the spot he was at and started to shoot fire balls at him. Zuko ran behind a pillar to use it as his shield to block the fire balls from hitting him. Azula created another huge fire ball that took the pillar down and started to crumble. Zuko came from the dust and started to shoot at her. She backed away dodging the fire balls and smiled. She stuck her arms out and started to shoot Zuko while Zuko was shooting at her.

"You won't win." She said taunting him.

Zuko swooped down on the ground and spun around at a line of fire headed straight for Azula. Zuko ran to go get his sword stuck on the wall while Azula jumped. As she was in the air she shot the spot where Zuko and his sword stood. An explosion happened at the site. Azula smiled and she stood up from the ground declaring her victory.

Aang continued to run and jump as Ozai tried to keep shooting him from behind.

"Dead end!" Aang said looking at the wall.

Aang turned around and closed his eyes. Ozai smiled and jumped in the air pointing his foot out and kicked fire at Aang. Aang blasted through the wall and into another room. He and parts of the wall slid with him and he stood having a burn on his leg.

Toph ran into the fire nation palace but couldn't find Aang. She said parts of the walls and doors on the ground but no sign of the fighters.

"Wherever you are, don't challenge me. You already lost." Toph said knowing there were Dai Li agents somewhere near her.

One of them slid down to attack Toph. Toph turned around and earthbended a wall from the ground and the Dai Li agent broke it and went through it. Another came down and landed near Toph. Toph pushed her self in the air and leaned against the door. One of them came for her and she made a rock pillar from the ground and he was stuck in the ceiling. The other one came running towards her and she sunk his feet into the ground.

"Funny how you guys are being beat by a little kid." Toph said laughing at him.

The Dai Li agent tried to earthbend himself out but Toph sunk his body in. Several other Dai Li agents came from around the corner and started to shoot rocks at Toph. Toph made another wall in front of her and behind her. She threw half of her wall at them and missed. The agents started run after her. She put her hand on the ground and ripped the metal from it.

"Come on." She said prepared.

One of them tried to lift her from the ground but Toph was too quick and wrapped the metal around the agent's body. The other one tried to come to her and she ripped metal from the walls and threw them at the agent. One of them tripped on the floor and Toph earthbend his head in the ground as he fell. The last one jumped over the metal and landed on the floor still running to her. Toph earthbended herself into the ground and left the Dai Li agent wondering where she went.

"I have to find Katara." Toph said earthbending herself through the ground.

Katara finished healing most of her body except for part of her stomach. As she was about to heal herself again flames surrounded her and Azula was across from her. Katara looked in her pouch and ran out of water.

"What's wrong? Ran out of water?" Azula asked sticking her two fingers out.

Katara turned around and covered her arms over her eyes. She ran though the fire and luckily landed away from it unburned. She saw Azula burning the rest of the water on the ground from the pond away, taking Katara's ability to waterbend. Katara held on her stomach and tried to run to find Aang and Azula ran after her. Zuko stood up from the ground, pushing himself to keep moving. He saw Azula chasing after Katara and started to rush himself to go after Azula.

_Out Side The Palace_

"This has been going on for over an hour. What's taking them so long?" Hakoda asked.

"Maybe the fire lord won." Sokka said looking at the ground. "But where is Katara and Toph?"

"We should go. I think Princess Azula is in there stopping them from helping Aang. We should take her down and leave Aang to finish his job." Suki said.

"We should. Half of you guys stay here. We are going to go inside!" Hakoda yelled going in.

Inside the palace still, Aang slammed into the wall and fell on his knees and then on the ground completely. Katara finally made it up to where they were and saw him alone and injured badly. She didn't even know Ozia was hiding inside and she ran up to Aang. Katara was half way to Aang when Ozai stepped don and stood beyond her.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

Ozai grabbed her neck and held her from the ground. She started to choke and couldn't breathe. Ozai held his other hand out and was set to firebend.

"Wait!" Aang said struggling to get up.

Azula made it to the top and saw Ozia holding Katara to death point. Aang tried to stand up and used the wall net to him to support him.

"A…Aan..Aang." Katara said grabbing Ozia's hand to let go of her neck.

Her voice was disappearing and Aang knew there was only one thing he could do. Before Aang made his move another blast came from around the corner. Iroh came from the shadows with Ty Lee and Mai standing behind him. Azula turned ready to face her uncle and Ozai was still holding Katara. Azula snapped her fingers and more Dai Li agents came from the ground and the ceiling by her side. Toph made a final appearance from the ground as well and stood between Azula and the Dai Li and Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai.

"This isnt over. One last fight." Toph said ready to take on the agents.


	32. The Battle pt 4

"Go!" Toph yelled running her way to attack the Dai Li agents.

Iroh helped Toph by firing at the Dai Li agents with Ty Lee and Mia backing him up. The fight traveled downstairs as the agents started to back away. Zuko stuck his fingers out and to his surprise he unleashed lighting at Azula. Azula ran, making Zuko miss her. Zuko smiled knowing that he was calm sand started to shoot fire balls at Azula.

Aang closed his eyes and put his fingers together, aligned. He opened his eyes as he finally entered the avatar state. Ozai dropped Katara and started to back way from Aang. Aang showed a dangerous smile and moved his arm up in the air as if he going to slice something. A line of fire headed straight towards Ozai. Ozai put his hands over his face and the fire went by him. Aang looked at Katara who was trying to breathe and took out his pouch of water. Katara looked at him as he tossed it to her, knowing that was what she needed. Before he could get back on Ozai, Ozai blasted two huge fire balls bigger than the size of Appa and hit Aang. Aang fell out of the Avatar state and the strength of him being hit crashed him into another room. Katara stood up from the ground while she grabbed the water and started to crawl towards Aang. Aang stood up from the ground, half awake and saw Katara.

"Don't come over here, go help the others." He said sticking his hand out for her.

She looked back at Toph who was being outnumbered by Dai Li agents and Aang was being trampled from the fire lord.

"I'm so sorry Aang." Katara said and she went to go help Toph.

Meanwhile downstairs in the palace, Hakoda, Sokka and other benders and solders hurried to try to find Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. They only saw the Dai Li agents stuck in the ground when Toph had fought them earlier.

"What's wrong dad?" Sokka asked looking at Hakoda.

Hakoda put the timer back into his pocket and looked at Sokka with a worried face. "The day is almost over, them comet is coming in a couple of minutes. We need to hurry and find them quick."

"Oh no." Sokka said looking at everyone around him. "You heard him, lets move!"

Ozai grabbed Aang by his feet and slammed him from side to side from each wall. Then he threw him on the ground carelessly.

"You came and fought and yet you've failed again." Ozai said walking up to Aang.

Toph made a wall surrounding her, Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee away from the Dai Li agents. "We have to get out of here. We can't take them all!"

"She's right. Ty Lee, take out some of the agents behind us with Mai. Me and the young one will fight until the lane is clear!" Iroh said.

Toph opened the wall from behind her and let Mai and Ty Lee attack. Once they left she closed it back up and opened to small holes big enough for Iroh to fit his hands in. She started to throw rocks from the ground at the Dai Li as Iroh was shooting fire endlessly at them.

Azula did a back flip over Zuko and he turned around and shot a fire ball at her back. She turned around as she felt the hit and glared at him. Zuko was running and charged a blast of fire straight for Azula. Azula jumped over it and him and landed on her feet and exchanged blows. Zuko ran away from the fire balls and behind another pillar. Azula shot the pillar down with lightning and Zuko managed to escape it. He rolled over knowing Azula couldn't see him but he could still see her.

"Come out coward." Azula said waiting for him to come out.

Zuko stood up steadily and pointed his two fingers out again. He took a deep breath and unleashed another powerful strike of lightning towards Azula. Azula did not time to react and was hit from his lightning. The power of the hit sent her falling out of the building and headed straight to the ground. Zuko walked up and held his injured arm and looked outside of the building. He didn't see Azula and started to run downstairs to find her.

Toph was in front of Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai as they were running away from the Dai Li agents. They ran into a metal door and Toph took a step ahead and touched it with her hand.

"I got this." She smiled as Ty lee and Mai looked at each other wondering how she could open the door.

Toph stuck tow of her fingers from both hands into the door. She pulled it open from side to side. She took her fingers out and kicked the door with one foot. The whole door fell open and flew over Hakoda and Sokka.

"Well it's about time you came." Toph said waling towards them.

"You know, I did have the key.' Mai said holding it from her pocket.

"Well that takes the fun out of it." Toph said.

"Where are Katara and Aang?" Sokka asked.

"They are still fighting upstairs. They are barley making it and we need to help them out." Toph said worried.

"Perhaps it's best if we leave Aang alone to fight the fire lord." Hakoda said starting to agree with Sokka.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" Toph asked putting her hands on her head.

Katara came from down the halls still grabbing on her wounded stomach.

"Katara are you ok?" Hakoda asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. We need to help Aang." She said.

"No, we are not helping him. This is his job and anything else would just make this worse." Sokka said again.

"No, you don't understand-" Katara said but Sokka interrupted her.

"No Katara, you're a big distraction for hi. Let him do his job. What we need to do now is get out of here." Sokka said grabbing her hand and running out the building.

Outside of the palace and behind it Zuko walked down the rocks to find Azula to see if she landed and even survived.

"She's alive." Zuko said looking around.

He walked down a cave and looked inside. It was dark and he thought her heard some coughing. He walked inside with a fire lit from hid hand. Inside he saw Azula holding on her stomach and sat down, leaning against the rocky wall.

"You are so going to get it when we win." Azula said trying to still catch her breath.

"No Azula it's over. You lost and I won." Zuko said walking away.

Azula stood up and tried to shoot Zuko once more with lighting. He turned around and redirected it at the ceiling. Azula looked up and saw that rocks were starting to fall down. Zuko started to run having a chance to make it out and Azula tried to run to. Zuko made it out and Azula almost made it until rocks blocked her path. She stopped and looked behind her and watched as the rocks kept falling towards her. She sat down and held on her hest once more as the rocks crumbled and crushed everything in the cave.

Zuko looked outside of the cave and heard the last rock fall. He closed his eyes and walked back to the top.

Aang tried to balance on his feet, but his body felt weak and fell to the ground once more without moving. Ozai laughed and Aang closed his eyes.

"_Aang, get up." Gyatso said._

"_Aang get up, you can do it. Believe in yourself." Roku said holding his hand to help Aang up._

"_What, where am I?" Aang asked looking around._

"_You are in the spirit world. Time has slowed down juts for us to talk to you." Gyatso said._

"_I need to go back and fight. I need to give it all I have left." Aang said walking away._

"_Aang you need the Avatar State. We know you used it once and you don't want to let go of the one you love, but you're fighting for the world and for your life." Gyatso said. "Make tar right choice."_

"_The world is depending on you. Don't let them down now." Roku said then disappearing with Gyatso._

Aang woke up and stood on his feet once again. Ozai stopped laughing and looked at Aang knowing he could still take him out.

"You should have stayed down from what I've done to you." Ozai said walking towards Aang.

"Trust me, you haven't done enough." Aang said closing his eyes.

He opened them again and was now in the Avatar state but that didn't stop Ozai. Ozai fired balls at Aang. Aang wiped them away with his airbending and sent Ozai into the wall with his air currents. Aang ran to Ozai and took a jump letting let loose more air at Ozai. Ozai tried to get up and move away from the wall but the air was too strong for him. Ozai barley moved his hand and shot one fire ball at Aang. Aang stopped airbending and pushed the fire to the side again. He stated to shoot fire balls at Ozai. Ozai I ducked and rolled to the side so he would be missed. He pushed himself up from the ground and started to shoot at Aang too. Aang jumped on the wall and pushed himself near Ozai who was trying to run from him. He shot a fireball and it hit Ozai's back and made him fall to his face.

He stood up as his hair was messed up and looked at Aang. "You have done enough!" Ozia yelled.

Aang wasn't finished as he started to bend the air from outside the palace. The ceiling ripped off and the building started to collapse.

"This is it Ozia!" Aang yelled and exited the Avatar State. "I'm going to fight you without using my enhanced powers."

Ozia smiled and bended lightning at Aang. Aang jumped, noticing how quick Ozai was, and landed behind him. Ozai turned around and kicked flames at Aang. Aang ducked to the ground and tripped Ozia to the ground. Then he jumped back to his feet and kicked fire from his feet at Ozai. Ozai rolled to his side and stood back up.

"Exiting out of the Avatar State was a bad mistake." Ozia said then shooting fire balls at Aang again.

Aang moved side to side and wiped the away in a different direction.

Zuko ran to the top and saw Aang and Ozai fighting in the battle. Everyone else on Aang's side and in the fire nation watched as the two most powerful benders fought for good and evil.

"Aang." Katara whispered hoping he would survive this battle.

Ozia kicked Aang away from him and started to fire at him again from his wrists. Aang was hit several times around his body and fell on the ground. Ozia jumped in the air and on top of Aang. Aang yelled din the pain of Ozai crushing his chest and tried to get him off. Then Aang touched Ozai's ankles and started to heat them up. Ozai jumped away from Aang again still firing at him. Aang held on his chest and moved himself away from the spot where he was gong to get hit. Aang took one hand out and moved it in the air. Ozai watched and then saw the ground shaking below him. Pillars of rocks from the ground rose as Aang was earthbending them from the ground. Ozai was grabbed from one of them and thrown on the ground.

"This place will fall and so will you!" Ozia said getting up.

Aang turned around and brought the same hand in the air as the water from far away started to come to him. Aang moaned in the pain of his movements and started to shoot fireballs at Ozai. Ozai was getting hit by each one Aang threw and fell on his back. Aang airbended Ozai into a wall and made a whirlpool of air surrounding his body and lifting him up in the air.

"You've lost!" Aang said, then settling down.

Aang started to walk away when he felt vibrations of Ozai getting up and lowered his stance and coiled his body. After that move Ozai had gathered energy and launched a mighty blast of fire at the Aang. Aang spun around and made an air bubble taking over the blast of the explosion. Aang was sent in the air falling to the ground.

"No." Katara whispered as she saw Aang falling. "No!" She said then running to him.

Aang fell plenty of feet from the air until he hit the ground hard. He opened one of his eyes and saw that the building started to collapse and then on top of him. The dust around the explosion surrounded the place and Katara stood there on her knees hoping Aang lived.

"Aang!" Katara yelled trying to move each rock, every piece of debris around just find one piece of his body.

There was nothing it was hopeless. Toph came from behind her and touched her shoulder in grief. Toph made all the dust disappear making more things to be clear to see now.

"Do you feel or see him anywhere?" Sokka asked searching also.

"No, I can find him." Toph said walking around.

Katara pushed her elbow in front of her face and started to cry.

"Wait, I see him, he's under that rock over there!" Toph pointed.

Katara got up and ran to the exact rock Toph was pointing too and Sokka helped to join her. They lifted it up together and tossed it to the side. Katara saw Aang's still body on the ground badly wounded.


	33. His Choice

"Oh my gosh Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked still holding his body.

He opened his eyes after hearing her voice and was happy to see her beautiful still by his side. He gave her a small smile as she grasped his hand and pulled it to her chest.

"Is he ok?" Sokka asked Toph.

Toph looked to the ground and was sad about Aang. "No, he's not."

Aang moaned very lowly and Katara felt his heart eating faster and faster every second. Tears began to trip from her eyes as she knew Aang was fading away.

"You'll be ok." She said trying to stay positive.

Aang coughed and took a deep breath. "Did we win?"

Katara nodded yes and smiled. "Yes. We did win Aang."

She squeezed Aang's hand harder and Aang lifted his arm up to wipe the tears coming down from her face.

"Don't cry. You said we would always win and..." Aang stopped and closed his eyes I the pain that was continuing in his body.

"Aang, Aang stay with me." Katara said shaking his hand.

"You..you said we would always win and we did." Aang finished.

"No, way." Toph said.

"What is it?" Sokka asked looking at her.

"He's still alive." Toph said backing away.

"This is not good." Sokka said moving back and trying to get Katara with him.

Katara picked up Aang's body and started to back away. A rock as thrown from the ground and up stood Ozai who was also injured but not as much as Aang. He took another breath and smiled viciously.

"You, all of you will pay for what you've done." Ozai said.

Katara settled Aang from the ground and pulled out the rest of the water she had.

"Katara no!" Hakoda yelled running after her.

Katara ran to Ozai and before she knew it he started to shot fire balls at her. She pushed her water in front of her and threw it at him. His hand only froze but then melted it. She ran and he tried to throw a punch at her. She moved his hand to the side and froze his neck. He took a couple steps back trying to melt the ice.

"Can't melt the ice or you'll burn yourself." Katara said with anger.

Aang stood up with Sokka's help seemingly ok but not in good enough shape to fight. "Where, where is Katara?"

Sokka pointed to where she was fighting Ozai.

"No." Aang said using his staff and rushing to her.

Katara brought large amounts of water and used the rest she had to freeze Ozai's whole body but his face. She started to pant and cried again falling to her knees.

"How could you do this?" Katara asked him.

"This is not over." Ozai said looking at the dark sky.

"Time's up." Hakoda said looking at Sokka.

Aang saw a bright light from the sky and was heading towards them quickly. "Everybody leave! Sozin's comet is returning!"

Everyone started to run away on Aang's side and the firebenders in the back started to block the exit.

"We have to stand and fight." Sokka yelled pulling out his sword.

Aang walked up to Katara and touched her should revealing to her that he was ok "

"Aang!" She said hugged him tightly.

"You're hurting me. We don't have time right now. You have to go and be safe." Aang said.

"I'm not leaving you again, not this time." Katara said.

"Listen, the comet is going to.." Aang said but Katara interrupted him.

"I know, give the firebenders great powers and they will be unstoppable. That won't stop me from leaving you." Katara said then putting her hands on his cheeks.

She pulled him in a loving kiss on his lips. He was surprised by the kiss and forgot about the last kiss she had given him. She had released their lips and still had her hands on his cheeks. He frowned but blushed and came with at hard choice.

"I'm not going to let you fall down with me." He said walking away and taking her hands away from him.

"Aang what are you saying?" She asked.

Aang wiped the wind in front of her face as she fell on the ground unconscious. He picked her up and carried her to Appa's back.

"Take her somewhere safe buddy." Aang said hugging Appa's head and then walking away.

He turned around and looked back at Katara who was about to wake up and then at everyone who was fighting the fire nation when the comet would arrive. He walked back and planted a kiss on Katara's forehead and headed straight for the fire lord.

"Thank you, all of you." Aang said to himself but meaning to everyone on his side.

Master Pakku looked at the sky and shouted at everyone around him. "Everyone, run!"

The comet finally hit land near the beach on the fire nation.

"We can't go that way!" Sokka yelled seeing all of the firebenders unleashing their great power.

"We have to go run and escape over there!" hakoda yelled.

"Sokka, help!" Suki yelled being attacked by firebenders and was outnumbered.

Sokk ran to go to Suki's aid while everyone was fighting just to escape. The full moon didn't help for the waterbenders as they were being taken out easily and eventually ran out of water to bend. The comet's fire started to spread as Ozai stood at the top waiting for Aang. Aang looked at everyone was falling and didn't have a chance and thought of himself as a failure.

"I can't do it." Aang said falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. "I just can't."

Ozai started firing at everyone who came to take him down. Toph came up and made a wall from the ground to cover the fire balls Ozai was shooting at her. The blast knocked her backwards and fell to the ground. Aang looked back at Appa who was flying away with Katara on his back and looked at Sokka who as protecting Suki but also was about to be taken away from the firenation soldiers. Aang walked up to fire lord Ozai and stuck his staff out in front of him.

"You're just a child, a child that knows all of the firebenders powers are greater now." Ozai said looking at Aang.

"I know, all firebender's power, including me." Aang said closing his eyes.

Ozai forgot Aang was a firebender and turned to face him. Aang opened his eyes and entered the Avatar State. He shot fire at Ozai and he backed away tying to stop the fire from hitting him. Aang took another leap and blasted fire at Ozai's feet. Ozai kicked a fire ball at him and Aang slid his arms up leading the fire going from the path of his shoulders and away from him. Aang jumped straight in the air and landed back down making a mini earthquake near Ozai. Ozai almost lost his balance and tried to keep still while Aang was still firing fire ball at him. Ozia then ducked and made a fire wall standing between him and Aang. Aang quickly blew it out with air and took a swing at Ozai. Ozai grabbed his hand and kicked Aang away from him adding another fire ball to him. Aang fell on his back while Ozai was still trying to hit him. Aang rolled up form the ground and flipped himself back in the air and landing on his feet. Ozai was breathing hard and was still injured from the last fight he and Aang had. Aang stuck out his hands and earthbended the ground where he and Ozai stood higher than everyone else.

"This is it." Aang said determined to take Ozai down once and for all.

Ozai grinned and waved his arms in a circular motion. Then he sent lightning from his fingers straight to Aang. Before Aang could react, a large amount of water came blocking his whole body and the lightning dissapeared. Aang looked up and saw Katara on Appa with some buckets of water on her side.

"Katara!' Aang yelled thankful for what she had done.

Aang looked back at Ozai who was glaring at Katara with the same smile he did when he was fighting Aang. He did the same circular motion and released another bolt if lightning from his fingertips towards Appa and Katara.

Everything seemed to happen so fast to Aang and didn't know what to do. Either take Ozai out while he was distracted on taking down Katara or jump in front of Katara and risk his life for hers.

"No!" Aang yelled throwing his staff on the ground and making his last choice.

"Aang!" Katara yelled helpless and waiting fro the next thing to happen.


	34. Sacrafice

_Aang's POV_

I was there, alive and here in my own body but not in my real body. I saw and watched myself fall to the ground and Ozai falling down on the other side of me. I had defeated him and yet he had defeated me. I didn't make it. The Avatar, the last airbender was gone from the world and and I thought of never returning. I saw Katara run and grab my body, picking me up and her face full of tears and saddness. Everyone was silent as the waterbenders took out the comet from waterbending. It was still night time, minutes later the comet had arrived and I fought Ozai.

"Aang." Katara said as she sobbed. "Don't go."

She still held my lifeless body and I wanted to do anything so I could be there in her arms. My spirit started to disappear and fly into space and beyond taking me somewhere.

"I love you." I said as I flew away.

My spirit led me to the now past air temples, and then flew me to the Southern where all the other air nomads were living. I wondered where I was at. The last time I had checked they were extinct but then I thought for a minute. Maybe this is where they go when they all passed away and now I'm here.

I finally landed on the ground and my body was back to normal and I knew I wasn't on my real home anymore. I looked over the temple and saw nothing. No ground, no other mountains near me, just the eastern, western, northern, and southern air temples all together with air nomads, bisons, and winged lemurs.

"Aang, it's good to see you." Gyatso said walking to me with open arms.

I ran over to him and hugged him with joy. "How are you, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Aang. It's been many years since I've last seen you." Gyatso said to me as he led me on.

"Where am I?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You are now here where are all the other air nomads have passed away. This is where our spirits live in peace and harmony." Gyatso said showing me all the other nomads.

I saw the same kids that I played air-scooter games with and other Avatars that were airbenders like Yangchen. I smiled and waved at them even when i didn't know who they were. I looked back at Gyatso with a upset face.

"What if, I don't want to be here?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"You have passed away Aang, Katara wasn't there to save you like last time when you were near death." Gyatso answered.

"But I want to live, I want to go home. I want to see my friends again. I want to see Katara." I said getting upset.

"There is a way you can still live, but you must give something most precious of you to us." Roku said coming to me with Kurk, Kyoshi, and Yangchen by his side.

"What is it?" I asked wiping a tear from my eye.

"You cannot get help from us, including me and other sprits." Roku said. "You must choose your decisions now and depend on your friends to help you."

I thought for a minute what I was going to do and could i really make it without the spirits helping me. "Will I loose or gain anything else back if I accept?" I asked.

"That is all that you must give us in order to give you the power to live." Kuruk said to me.

"Why don't you guys just bring yourselves back to life to?" I asked.

"We lived our life, we know why we did and we were at the right age. You are just a thirteen year old boy who is still growing up. We are giving you the chance to take the opportunity and see the way of life and feel love, anger, and happiness." Kyoshi said smiling at me.

I thought about it, not just o be with Katara but to be with everyone I careful about. "I accept."

Roku stuck his hands out in front of my face and touched my arrow on my forehead. "Then we will see you again someday Aang."

My spirit fell back from where I was to space and Roku still had his finger on my forehead.

"Roku, how did I defeat Ozai?" I asked.

Your move was very wise Aang. You jumped in the air and stayed in front of your friend Katara. She tried to move you but was too late as Ozai's lightning hit you in the chest. Somehow you still lived while you were being struck and the lightning redirected to Ozai's back as he was walking away. You and he died at the same minute from both lightning attacks." Roku said and showing me a vision.

"How long am I gone right now?" I asked.

"About five minutes. You shall see what they are doing now and then choose whenever you want to enter the real world again." Roku said to me.

"Thanks Roku." I said as he took his fingers off my forehead.

"No Aang, thank you." Roku said then disappeared.

I stood while I was in the spirit world, and watched everyone packing up and setting to leave after victory for us. People were smiling but it was quiet and Katara still held me on top of the mountain I had created just for me and Ozai to battle it out. I walked up to her and me and she was still crying. I knew that once I would enter my body, the scar would go away but I would still feel the pain for many weeks. I didn't care. All I cared was for Katara and peace in the world. I entered my body and fell into a deep sleep as me in my spirit.

_Regular POV_

Katara still held Aang by his neck having no idea he was still alive. She couldn't feel anything but him tightly wrapped up in her arms. She heard a moan and made her think Aang was still alive. She looked over and saw Aang smile but sill barely awake. She smiled, thankful he was alive and hugged him back again without saying any words. Love and happinees and him being alive was all she ever wanted now since they won the war, and she has it now.

"Ka..Katara." Aang said smiling at her.

Katara wiped her tears with her sleeve and focused all her attention on Aang. "Yes Aang."

"We won." Aang said then closed his eyes again but left the smile on his face.

Katara giggled a bit and wiped her face again, still holding Aang. "We did Aang, we won."


	35. Good To Be Home

Aang finally woke up about the same morning after the battle took place. He rose from the bed and looked around the wooden room he was in. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his body and saw he had bandages all over him.

"Aahh." Aang said in pain as he moved his arm to grab his staff. "I'm not in the same place as I was at. That means I'm here, alive."

He stood up and started to walk hastily to the door. He wanted to slow down since he wasn't in a rush now and went down the halls. He noticed he was in an earth kingdom ship since it wasn't fire nation. He finally reached the steps until he heard a voice.

"I'm going to check on Aang." The voice said.

"Katara." Aang said as he smiled and continued to walk up.

He met Katara face to face as he met the top, still smiling. She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" She asked by his side.

"Yes, now I'm ok." Aang said.

"Twinkle toes you did it! You won!" Toph yelled running to him.

Sokka and Suki came running to him to in excitement and glad that e was alive and ok. They hadn't gotten a word from Katara about Aang since he had died and was saddened over the short loss of him.

"Yea, I guess I did." Aang said holding his shoulder.

"What you did was amazing, and scary. How id you do it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't really exactly know. It was a blur for me." Aang said trying to think of how it happened.

"Doesn't matter now. You won and everyone can rest and heal and go back to their free lives now." Suki said pointing at everyone.

Toph nudged Aang's shoulder. "Now we don't have to worry about the fire nation attacking and following us anymore."

"Yes but we still have to go around and stop the fire nation from other territories. Like Ba Sing Se."

"Don't worry. We got the word out quickly after you won." Sokka said patting Aang's arms.

Aang put his hand on his head and let out a soft moan. "I need to sit down." He said trying to find the nearest bench.

Katara led him to sit and then sat next to him. "Thank you."

Aang looked at her not understanding what she was talking about. "Thank you for what?"

"For saving me, for winning so we can finally have peace in this war." Katara said.

"Your welcome, I save people everyday so it's not a new thing to me." Aang said looking down at Hakoda.

"No, this was different." Katara said and took his hand. "You saved me from death. You took almost your life for me."

"Actually Katara, I took my life for you. I died and then came back to life." Aang said correcting her.

Katara's eyes opened and couldn't believe he had died. She had thought the whole time he had almost died and recovered from himself.

"When I died, my spirit flew to some world, some place for me where all the other Avatars and air nomads had died lived. I saw everyone that I knew, missed and loved." Aang said looking g at the sky.

Katara just kept staring at him and listened on what he was saying.

"They told me that was where each airbender would go when they would pass away and since I was the last airbender, there were no more." Aang said looking back at Katara and watched her nod her head. "I told them I wanted to go back and that I would have to give them my powers up for their spirits to help me."

"Yes." Katara said.

"They said I have to depend on my friends and closest people around me to help me make my decisions now, but that was all I needed to give up. I gave that up so I could live so I could be with everyone I loved." Aang said pausing then smiling at Katara. "I wanted to see your beautiful smile again."

Katara blushed and smiled back at him. She looked to the side and still listened to what Aang had to say.

"When I was coming back to my body Roku told me I defeated Ozai and the reason they wouldn't come back was because they had experienced life and was time for them to move on. I'm just a thirteen year old boy who is still young and needs to live my life and that's what I'm going to do." Aang said gracefully. "The reason why I-"

Katara stopped him and pulled him in a tender kiss. She smiled as she was kissing him and he was surprised and then closed his eyes and was kissing her back and released. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Well it's about time." Toph said smiling at them.

Sokka started clapping to them as he walked up. "Well now that's done and everything is now good."

"Well at least for you guys. I guess I can rebuild this nation and make it a better place." Zuko said.

Aang stood up and had Katara to help him walk. "Thank you for your help."

Zuko nodded and turned around heading for shore until he saw Mai and Ty Lee standing in front of him. He smiled with open arms. Mai walked up to him and kissed him instead.

"I'm very proud of you Zuko." She said smiling at him.

"Me too my nephew. It is time to move on and fix up the nation and apologize to all the other two nations for our erratic behavior." Iroh said patting Zuko's back.

"Uncle, I want you to have the throne, I want you to be fire lord." Zuko said making a hard choice. "You deserve to have your nation back."

"No, no prince Zuko. The fire lord comes from the descendent and that is you. You keep the throne and I'll be the best Uncle you can ever have." Iroh said smiling at Zuko.

"Then I want you to be my closest advisor." Zuko said.

"I can't turn that option down." Iroh said then walking with Zuko back down to land.

Sokka, Suki, Top, Aang, and Katara all sat in a circle and were ready to take off, but wanted to know what their next move was.

"So is this it? Is this the last time we are all going to be together?" Sokka asked.

Nobody answered and looked opposite ways not wanting to respond.

"I don't want to go home. As much as I hate it, I want to continue to travel the world and spend time with you guys, my friends." Toph said. "I mean, I can always visit my family sometimes."

"Yea, just because you don't have any duties anymore Aang, doesn't mean we don't have to stop traveling. We can still be the gang." Sokka said standing up.

"It wouldn't hurt to be with you guys. I'm sure I can go to Kyoshi Island later on throughout the weeks." Suki said.

"That would be a lot of stopping, but I'm up for it. As long as I'm with all of you guys I'm fine." Aang said grabbing his staff.

"I just don't want you to go Aang. I'll be happier if you stay." Katara said and watched Aang's cheek turn bright red.

"Well then I guess that's it. We can all go home and relax for a couple of days. I'm going to go back to the Southern Air Temple just to relax and spend some time there. Then we can all unite and spend our lived together as one big family." Aang said with a big smile.

Toph spotted soldiers walking on the ship and the earth leaders about to leave. "Where are they going?"

"Set sail for the earth kingdom." The leader said waving is arms out.

"Then I guess that's my sign. "I'll see you guys later." Toph said waving.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara ran up and gave Toph a hug goodbye.

"We are going to miss you. Thanks again." Aang said grateful for her return.

Toph walked to the ship and two guards stood beside her. "See you guys in a few days!"

"We are leaving as well." Hakoda said coming up from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I think its time for us to go back home and live our lives like we do. Don't you want to see Gran Gran and the rest of the village with us?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes, but.." Sokka said but Hakoda stopped him.

Hakoda pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Arnook from the Northern Watertribe sent me a letter telling me that they had rebuild the Southern Watertribe and looks almost the same as the Northern the last time you ids had visited there."

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed but then stopped smiling and looked back at Aang.

Aang walked up to her by himself and put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go. I think you see you family again."

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me? I have Appa and Momo with me. We'll only be apart for a couple of days." Aang said being rational.

"We are leaving in a couple of minutes as soon as we get everyone together. Hurry and make your mind so we can depart." Bato said walking away with Hakoda next to him.

"Thank you Aang, for everything." Sokka said giving him a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Aang said.

Sokka walked away back to the ship and left Aang and Katara alone for one last time. They looked at each other and smiled at he same exact time.

"I'll see you in a couple days. Nothing to worry about." Aang said.

Katara closed her eyes and gave Aang another hug. Then let go quickly. "You better hurry." She said sarcastically.

She kissed his cheek and joined Sokka on board. "See you soon."

Aang waved goodbye and watched as the ships let shore. All that was left was him and the ruined fire nation city. Appa and Momo flew to be next to him and Appa groaned.

"Well, I guess its time for us to go home since we are done here." Aang said petting Appa's head.

Aang jumped on Appa and Momo sat by his side. "Yip, yip."

Appa flew and headed for the Southern Air Temple. About a day later they had finally arrived there and it was the same the last time they had left it. Aang got off of Appa and walked around his temple. He was amazed of the beauty but still saw some the hundred year old fire nation outfits and helmets on the ground. Aang walked up to Gyatso's skeleton body and took off the wooden necklace with the air symbol around Gyatso's neck. He smiled and put it on his own. Aang bowed down remembering the last time hed had saw him in person and continued to look around. Minutes later he walked to his room and noticed all of the spider webs and dust around the room. He made fists from his hands and made an expanding air ball around his room. He did it until all of the dust disappeared and his room was clean. He sat on his bed and Momo flew and slept on his stomach.

"It's good to be home." Aang said.


	36. The End?

Aang flew on Appa after a couple of days from visiting the Southern Air Temple. He didn't know where Katara and Sokka were at but he had a feeling that they were at the South Pole.

"We are here buddy." Aang said petting Appa's head with one hand while he was holding the straddles with his other.

Appa moaned as he continued to fly and land near the village. It was huge and Aang was astonished by the beauty. The warriors and waterbenders from the Northern watertribe did a good job on rebuilding the South Pole and almost looked exactly like theirs before the fire nation destroyed it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Aang asked as he flew in.

Appa went in the water and started to swim towards the entrance. Aang saw Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda sitting at the top with a couple of warriors behind them. They were smiling at Aang and looked happy to see them. Instead of waiting, Katara ran down from the top and came from the bottom. She was so excited she brought a water bubble from the water and led it towards Appa. When she got on, she carlwed her way to Aang and hugged him as hard as she could and closed her eyes.

"I missed you a lot." She said.

"It was only about a week." Aang said smiling.

"Seemed like years." Katara said letting go but still holding on him.

"I missed you too." He said looking in her eyes.

"It's good to see you again and Momo too." Sokka said smiling at Aang.

Aang smiled and helped Katara get up. "It's good to see you too Sokka, Hakoda. How is everything?"

"Everything is great Aang. We've got both Northern and Southern watertribes back to together and haven't heard a word from the fire nation ever since the war ended." Hakoda said. "Again, thank you."

"We've received a messenger hawk from the fire nation yesterday. Zuko said that he is getting everyone from the fire nation back from their conquering and rebuilding the fire nation and making it a better place." Katara said.

"Without you guys I've couldn't have done it." Aang said thankful.

"Now we should al; head inside. There's food and a sleeping bag where you can rest. When you're ready, you can take off to whenever you want." Hakoda said leading Aang to his room.

A couple minutes later, Aang was on the bed and looking at the top of the room. Katara came in with a plate of food and put it in front of her and Aang. She sat down and looked at him with a welcoming smile.

"So.." Aang said staring at the plate. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Katara said looking at it strangely. "I didn't really ask when I got it. We are all celebrating ever since you won and all."

"I'm not used to it. I don't really want you guys to praise me. I just want to be known as a little kid." Aang said picking up a rounded shaped fruit.

"You're not." Katara said pushing her hair back.

"Excuse me?" Aang asked taking a bit of the fruit.

"Ever since I met you, you've grown up more and more, day after day and you're not the same kid since the day I've met you. You've grown up a lot and changed in a good way." Katara said watching Aang blush.

There was a moment of silence for a second and Aang started to think it was pretty awkward knowing that they knew how they felt about each other and that they were alone. Aang stared at Katara and she looked at him. He quickly looked back to the side and folded his fingers together.

"So about the battle and when you, well you know." Katara said trying not to blush.

"Oh yea, about that." Aang said nervously.

"How long?" She asked curiously.

"For a long time. I tried telling you many times but there was always something-" Aang said but Sokka came in.

"You guys need to come on..hey!" He yelled as Katara pushed him out of the room.

"Go on." She said sitting back down.

"Just for a long time and whenever I would tell you, a distracting would happen, just like now." Aang said giving Sokka's interruption as an example.

"What about other times when we were alone, like when it would just be ourselves." Katara asked scooting closer.

"I don't know, I guess I felt nervous all the time and you didn't feel the same way. I felt that for a second when I told you and left." Aang said remembering.

"I did tell you I was busy and if you needed to tell me anything to tell me now or never." Katara said.

"You're right, and when I left, I had the feeling you didn't feel the same way because you didn't respond to anything that I said, not even the kiss." Aang said turning red again.

"I was sort of shocked when you did that. It wasn't that I didn't feel the same way it was just so surprising." Katara said scratching her back as she explained.

Aang was quiet and so was she when they finished their sentences. He waited for her to say something as she did for him.

"So you do?" She asked smiling.

"I do what?" Aang asked.

"Love me." Katara said.

Aang smiled and breathed in deeply. "Yes, I do love you Katara."

She smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you too." She said then giving him a hug.

They held each other for a moment and she gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Wow." Aang said feeling great. "So what are we now?"

"Well since we were just friends and we have feelings for each other, I think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Katara said slowly.

"That sounds great!" Aang said getting up and holding Katara's hand. "When do we tell everyone else?"

"Good idea. I would like to see the look on Sokka's face. Come one, lets go!" Katara said running out the room with Aang behind her

Sokka was playing a game with all of the young boys using all the elements. They turned around seeing Katara and Aang hold hands and Sokka came up to them, surprisingly not upset. Katara and Aang looked at each other wandering why Sokka wasn't acting wierd.

"So we have good news." Aang said looking at Katara.

"Don't tell me because I already know. All I have to say is that no matter what happens, we'll all be friends." Sokka said smiling at Aang.

"Deal." Aang said. "Do you want to go and tell your dad?"

"I'm sure he won't mind." Katara said looking at Hakoda from her side.

"And after that, we can get out of this freezing place and go get Toph and Suki." Sokka said remembering to pick people up.

Aang looked up and ran towards Hakoda about to tell him the good news too.

_Cut To The Fire Nation_

"I want all of the prisoners back in their cells and locked up." Zuko said ordering the minister to do what he said.

The minister left and Mai came walking from the other room. "How's everything Fire Lord Zuko?"

"It's going slow but everything is going great together. Once the nation is fixed and we finished cleaning up our messes from the other earth kingdoms, we'll be all fine." Zuko answered, bringing Mai in his arms.

"I'm very proud of you Zuko." Iroh said walking in the room with two cups of tea. "Here, this should relive some of the stress."

"Thank you." Zuko said taking both cups and handing it to Mai. "I want to thank you for everything. Ever since I was banished, you've acted like a real father to me."

Iroh bowed down and looked back up at Zuko. "I'm opening up a tea shop around the corner from the palace. Maybe we can spend some uncle and nephew time there."

"Sound great Uncle." Zuko said then taking a sip of the tea.

Iroh left the room leaving Mai and Zuko alone again.

"You know what?" Zuko said sitting o the couch.

"What?" Mai asked joining him.

Zuko smiled and set the tea on the table. "I finally feel happy."

_Back At The South Pole_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were headed back to go get Toph from her home and get the gang back together. Hakoda came up to Appa and handed Aang new sleeping backs. They had the water tribe symbol in the middle and were dark and regular blue.

"Take these one." Hakoda said.

Aang looked at them and saw that there were three. "Uh Hakoda, there are three. You accidentally gave us one more."

"It's fine Aang. You're part of the water tribe. It's yours as a thanks from us." Hakoda said then walking away.

"Ready to go?" Aang asked grabbing the straddles.

Katara came and held on Aang's arm as Sokka sat behind them reading a map.

"Ready." Katara said smiling.

"Yip, yip." Aang said.

Appa flew into the air, headed for Kyoshi Island. A few days, later they finally came to the island and this time they weren't attacked. Suki ran and gave Sokka a hug.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Suki said.

"How could I, Momo wouldn't stop talking about you." Sokka said laughing.

Suki started to wave goodbye to her fellow warriors ad friends. "I'll see you soon!"

"Yip, yip." Aang said.

Appa flew into the sky starting to go straight to where Toph was.

_Cut To Toph_

"That's right, go and leave back to the fire nation. We won and beat all your butts!" Toph said taunting at the dismissed fire nation troops.

"Will this little girl just leave us alone?" One soldier asked asking another.

"I heard that. You want to come over here and say that to my face?" Toph said.

The soldier continued to walk back to his ship. Toph smiled and sat on a nearby bench.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Toph said laughing.

Appa landed several feet away from her and she knew the gang had returned.

"Well it's about time you guys came. I was getting bored." Toph said walking up to them.

"It's good to see you again Toph. I like your hair." Katara said looking at Toph's new hair style.

Toph touched her hair, starting to feel it and knew it was in two ponytails. "Thanks, my mom did it for me."

"Well, now that we are all here to take the new adventure or whatever, we should get started." Sokka said.

"Sounds like you want us to get this over with." Aang said looking at Sokka.

"No, not that's not it. I want to get straight to the fun." Sokka said stretching his arms out.

Aang jumped off of App and mom swooped on his shoulder. Katara stood next to him as they all went into a huddle Aang dropped the map and pointed to where they were.

"Where do we start?" Sokka asked.

Nobody answered and looked at Aang.

"Hey don't ask me, we already saved the world." Aang said not knowing what to do.

He thought for a moment while everyone else was thinking, then hatched an idea. "We can go visit the fire nation."

"I think I've had enough fire nations for now." Sokka said.

"Why do you want to go there?" Suki asked sounding like she didn't want to go. "I'm not one of those people who want to go there."

"Well we did fight there and made a big mess-" Aang said but paused.

"Wait a minute, you made most of the mess back there. We made like ten percent of it when you made the rest of the eighty." Sokka said pointing Aang out.

"Well then who made the rest of the ten?" Katara asked.

Aang and Toph started to laugh as Sokka started to grunt adn walk away.

"Smart one snoozles" Toph said as she rolled on the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Sokka yelled

"Ok, so i did I make the mess but I think we could help rebuild a little." Aang said suggesting.

"That does sound like an ok idea but we shouldn't stay too long. We should keep moving so that way we can spend as much time as we can before we will all go home." Katara said.

Aang grabbed the map ad put it in his pocket after folding it. "Well then it's settled."

The group got on Appa and started to fly towards the fire nation. It became dark hours later and everyone fell asleep but Aang and Katara. She was tired and cold from the chilly breeze but didn't want to sleep until he did. She crawled over to him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fine, just tired." Aang said smiling at her.

She fixed the way she was sitting so she was facing the sky like he was. She looked higher in the sky and saw a shooting star. She looked at Aang and saw him looking at it.

"Quick, make a wish." She said.

"I don't need to." Aang said smiling and petting Appa's head.

Katara's eyebrow rose as she looked at Aang. She thought that everyone would make a wish when they would see a shooting star.

"Why not?" She asked.

Aang continued to smile and looked at her. "Because you're already here with me."

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek. She held his hand and fell asleep many minutes later on his lap. He yawned and saw her covering her body while she was shaking and he knew she was cold. He airbended a blanket a couple feet away from him and put it on Katara. She stopped shaking and he knew she was warm. He dropped the straddles and looked at the sky again.

"Thank you." Aang said.


	37. Sequel

Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, I will be making a sequel to this story called something else...haha I haven't some up with a title yet but be sure to look around until you see one of my stories. Thank you for the reivews again, you all are great!

:D


End file.
